kehidupan baru Naruto
by Hikari Iruhamu
Summary: "Terimalah semua ini dgn apa adanya. Seperti sebuah pusaran air yang mau menanggung kegembiraan ataupun kesedihan. Dengan begitu kau akan mewarisi tekad leluhur kita."langsung aja dibaca warning gaje/abal typo dan masih banyak lagi RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 pertemuan

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic ©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fouth greatshinobi world war

Genre :Adventure & Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

"Tidak mungkin….tidak….kalian pasti bercanda…ya 'kan?"ucap(teriak)seorang pemuda kepada dua orang dihadapannya."Ma'af Naruto….maafkan kami…kami terpaksa melakukannya padamu."kata seorang pria yang ada di depan seorang remaja."Lalu kenapa,Tou-san?Kenapa Tou-san melakukan ini semua?"jawab sang bocah yang bernama Naruto."Naruto,ibu tau perasaanmu,Nak,kami harus melakukan ini supaya kau terlindungi saat kami tak penyegelan Kyuubi,kami khawatir jika kau akan mendapat perlakuan buruk dari para penduduk cakra kyuubi mempengaruhi dirimu sampai umur 10 kami tambahkan segel yang dapat mempertahankan keadaanmu itu sampai 17 , melakukan ini demi keselamatanmu."ucap seorang wanita yang ternyata ibu Naruto."ya…aku percaya…orang tuaku tak mungkin menjerumuskanku ke dalam kekacauan ini tanpa sebab."kata Naruto diduga Naruto sang ayah aka. Minato merengkuh Naruto dan diikuti oleh sang ibu."Naruto waktu kami hanya seidkit,pesan ayah jangan benci kaa-san mu jangan benci konoha,jika kau ingin sesuatu untuk dibenci,bencilah tou-san mu ini."kata hanya membalasnya dengan menangis dipelukan kedua orang tuanya.

Kembali terngiang di kepala Naruto pertemuannya dengan kedua orang ia sedang tiduran setelah mengemasi beberapa melihat ke jam di sampingnya menunjukkan pukul 10.00."belum..sedikit lagi aku ahrus meninggaalkan apartemenku ini…pintu sudah kukunci…kamar ini ku biarkan kotor saja biar tak meninggalkan kecurigaan". suasana diluar cukup ramai karena penduduk sedang menyiapkan festival untuk pahlawan mereka,karena besokadalah hari ulang tahun sang melihat persiapan festifal tersebut mengingatkan Naruto tentang kejadian2 setiap datang ulang saat itu tiba rumah Naruto layaknya ketika Naruto lewat dia dilempari apa saja yang berbau hanya itu saja terkadang dia menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan warga atas kejadian masa lalu itu. Tanpa sadar Naruto terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Ia terbangun dan langsung melihat kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11.30."sial..aku ketiduran."lalu Naruto menyambar tasnya dan melesat melewati jendela menuju gerbang gerbang tersebut minim penjagaan.

Naruto tiba di hutan saat pukul 11. sat itu pandangannya mulai mengabur dan tubuhnya terasa lama Naruto sudah tak mampu menyangga tubuhnya menyandarkan diri ke sebuah pohon seketika sekeliling Naruto menjadi hal yang diingatnya adalah Fukusaku datang semuanya menjadi gelap

TBC

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 kenyataan

Yo minna,saya author newbie kembali untuk menyambung saya akan membalas reviews dari readers-senpai

sherry dark jewel:kayaknya senpai udah baca fic yang menjadi ketebak deh.(author pundung)padahal saya udah susah menghilangkan jejak persepsi mungkin,gara-gara saya tulis fic penginspirasiku?aah gak usah dipikirin!nih chapter barunya!

Oncean FOX:I.A saya akan menyelesaikan fic gomen ya bulan desember nanti saya akan udah ini chap selanjutnya

Kirika No Karin:hehe…memang sih ni fic hampir mirip tapi saya akan banyak merubah dia chap berikutnya.

Uzumakimahendra:wah…saya senang kalau anda memuji seperti you are chap kedua.

Yosh…selesai jawab review lanjut kecerita.

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fourth great shinobi world war

Genre :Adventure& Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

Di Pagi hari

"Ugh…dimana ini?"ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah sepunggung."Ohayou,Naru-chan"ucap seekor katak berambut ungu yang bernama fukushima-toad sennin-"Shima-Baasan,ohayou!"ucap gadis tersebut berusaha bukannya duduk dia malah kembali berbaring dengan bonus kepala membentur ranjang."aduh…"keluh sang gadis."jangan banyak bergerak dulu,Naruto-chan,tubuhmu masih beradaptasi dengan kondisimu sekarang!"kata Naruto tersadar mengapa ia meninggalkan lalu mengecek keadaan tubuhnya,kulitamasihaberwarna tan nan eksotis,tangannya lebih lembut dan megecil,otot-otot yang ia bangun lembek tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya,dan beberapa ciri khas yang ada pada tubuh aneh rambutnya berwarna merah tersenyum melihat Naruto menganalisa tubuh menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya masih tak percaya bahwa ia akan berakhir seperti Nenek shima jadi tak ia mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dengan menyuruhnya mandi dan segera bergabung sarapan naruto beranjak dari menyambar handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi ia menangis ditemani guyuran tak habis pikir,mengapa ia hqrus menerima hal semacam selesai ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai baju biasanya saat masih menjadi saja,baju tersebut kebesaran olehnya yang seakan mengecil menuju ke ruang makan yang tersambung dengan disambut hangat oleh Nenek Shima."kemarilah,Naruto!kau pasti lapar setelah semalam."ucap Nenek Shima ramah Naruto mendudukkandirinya di sebelah Nenek Shima."ne – ,Nenek Shima,siapa yang membawaku kemari?"tanya Naruto setelah duduk di sebelah Fukushima."Fukusaku yang membawamu kesini Naruto,ia sudah lama tak ada yamg tau kau disini."jawab Nenek Naruto langsung makan hidangan yang emm di myoubokusan,tak ada makanan yang layak untuk manusia di Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan makanan itu,ia tidak/tidak sempat mengomentari makanan tsb."tidak buruk…apa mungkin aku sudah terbiasa..ya"batin Naruto seraya itu Fukushima menjadi penasaran,ia pun bertanya,"ada apa,Naruto?"Naruto kaget pun tersenyum dan menjawab,"tidak,Nenek Shima,hanya saja makanan ini enak juga."Fukushima terkejut mendengarnya,ia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto."Tadaima"seseorang membuka pintu yang ternyata adalah Fukusaku."okaeri" duduk di hadapan Fukushima dan pun mulai acara makan khas desa selesai makan Nenek Shima membereskan peralatan ikut membantu Nenek Shima."Naruto,setelah selesai kau pergi ketempat biasa kita berlatih"kata Fukusaku.

Naruto POV

Aku berjalan-berlari- ke tempataku mendalami tekhnik saat ini sedang berkecamuk,antara sedih,marah, tiba di tempat menyambutku dengan senyum lembut."duduklah, tadi sangat cocok ..lagi pula kau tampak manis dengan baju kedodoranmu itu."kata Fukusaku mencairkan terkikik geli mendengarnya,lalu aku duduk menyerahkan beberapa gulungan kepadaku."ini adalah perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang diberikan ibumu saat kau usia 17 tahun." membuka gulungan itu dan mengeluarkan terdapat baju-baju khas ada dalaman jaring-jaring dan dilapisi baju berwarna cream dan lambang clan uzumaki di kedua lengannya dan celana hitam menyimpannya kembali."baiklah,Naruto,aku akan menjelaskan padamu semua ini."kata Fukusaku mulai serius."sebenarnya setiap biju mempengaruhi gender jinchuriki-nya,dan kyuubi itu adalah biju akan menghilang seiring dengan pertumbuhan chakra waktu melemahnya adalah pada umurmu 10 alasan orang tuamu menggunakan segel itu adalah….untuk melindungimu,Naruto."jelas panjang lebar Fukusaku."tapi mengapa mereka melakukan itu…maksudku jika umurku 10 tahunkan aku belum mengenal dengan hal semacam itu…sejujurnya…aku malu."aku mengucapkan perasanku saat kini membuncah."Naruto,ibumu adalah kunoichi yang hebat dan juga memiliki chakra spesial yang dapat menekan chakra sering kali di culik oleh orang yang menginginkan minato selalu datang akhirnya hidan akatsuki,si penganut ajaran dewa jashin menculik ibumu dan dia hampir memperkosa ada minato yang hampir saja membunuh Hidan,jika dia tidak ingat keadaan kushina yang saat itu hidan yang merupakan penganut dewa jashin membenci ibumu dan mengatakanpada penduduk bahwa kushina itu monster dan dia layak mendapat perlakuan semacam itu para penduduk mulai menyiksa ibumu sama seperti yang kau ia juga sering mendapat pelecehen seksual,namun ada minato yang selalu ada ia tak sampai menerima perlakuan kau,kau telah yatim piatusejak kau ada yang peduli kau tak mendapat segel tersebut mungkin kau akanmendapat perlakuan sama seperti ibumu di saat masa pertumbuhanmu"jelas menunduk,perlahan Kristal bening turun dari kedua …hampir diperkosa….oh kami-sama,seharusnya aku berterimakasih pada serasa pernah kubayangkan hidupku se kacau sekali aku hilang dari dunia ini dan tak mengetahui …itu bukanlah jalan masih fukusaku memandangku dengan tatapan jadi berpikir kenapa harus aku?kenapa harus keluargaku yang menerima semua seperti pendosa yang menghilangkan seribu nyawa orang tak seperti meminta sesuatu yang seharusnya tak seperti orang yang pantas mendapat semua ini.

NARUTO POV END

Naruto berendam di bak air masih terbayang kejadian tadi hidupnya benar-benar berharap kekacauannya hilang seiring mengalirnya air yang membasahi itu ia keluar dan memakai pakaian yang diberikan oleh masuk membawa kotak kecil berwarna memberikannya pada Naruto."emm.. boleh kubuka"tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh membukanya danmelihat sebuah hairpin berwarna emas dengan ukiran yang indah dan bertahtakan mautiara di tengahnya."cantik sekali.."gumam Naruto."itu adalah hairpin kesayangan milik ibumu dia bilang ini adalah hadiah tanpa sadar menangis,sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menangis hari dapat dipastikan ini adalah tangis mencoba menggoda Naruto."Naruto,kenapa kamu cengeng sekali, keceriaanmu kau yang dulu ceria,bersemangat dan pantang menyerah."mendengar itu Naruto cemberut dan menampakkan wajahnya yang tertawa Naruto memeluk Fukushima."tentu, ." Fukushima kelauarkamar."akuingatketikakushinamemakaiitu, memakainya…..walau tak…..ups"kyuub isegera menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan."Nani?"

TBC

Apakah yang diamksud kyuubi?dan apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?nantikanchaper berikutnya.

Author Note:ajaran dewa jashin adalah ajaran yang dianut olehHidan yang mengajarkan bahwa segala sesuatu yang tidak menimbulkan kerusakan adalah sering mengadakan ritual untuk dipersembahkan pada dewa jashin.

cukup kalau banyak typo…

RnR please!


	3. Chapter 3

yo minna saya update lagi,maaf saya akan mengupload ulang chap 2 lagi karena setelah saya baca ternyata saja saya bukan yang menulis cerita mungkin chap ini saya review habis- udah balas review.

aiko can: maaf senpai soalnya saat saya mengupdate ada banyak kata yang hilang saya yang baca aja hanya geleng2 chap ini tak seperti saya juga tak punya laptop,jadi saya kalau ngetik lama2 next chap nya

fitria:sama-sama kalau kenalan boleh kirimkan aja nama fb chap selanjutnya.

Akira no shikigawa: oke sepai

mungkin itu saja yang dapat saya a lot

langsung saja.

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fourth great shinobi world war

Genre :Adventure& Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

Di Pagi hari

"Ugh…dimana ini?"ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah sepunggung."Ohayou,Naru-chan"ucap seekor katak berambut ungu yang bernama fukushima-toad sennin-"Shima-Baasan,ohayou!"ucap gadis tersebut berusaha bukannya duduk dia malah kembali berbaring dengan bonus kepala membentur ranjang."aduh…"keluh sang gadis."jangan banyak bergerak dulu,Naruto-chan,tubuhmu masih beradaptasi dengan kondisimu sekarang!"kata Naruto tersadar mengapa ia meninggalkan lalu mengecek keadaan tubuhnya,kulitamasihaberwarna tan nan eksotis,tangannya lebih lembut dan megecil,otot-otot yang ia bangun lembek tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya,dan beberapa ciri khas yang ada pada tubuh aneh rambutnya berwarna merah tersenyum melihat Naruto menganalisa tubuh menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya masih tak percaya bahwa ia akan berakhir seperti Nenek shima jadi tak ia mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dengan menyuruhnya mandi dan segera bergabung sarapan naruto beranjak dari menyambar handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi ia menangis ditemani guyuran tak habis pikir,mengapa ia hqrus menerima hal semacam selesai ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai baju biasanya saat masih menjadi saja,baju tersebut kebesaran olehnya yang seakan mengecil menuju ke ruang makan yang tersambung dengan disambut hangat oleh Nenek Shima."kemarilah,Naruto!kau pasti lapar setelah semalam."ucap Nenek Shima ramah Naruto mendudukkandirinya di sebelah Nenek Shima."ne – ,Nenek Shima,siapa yang membawaku kemari?"tanya Naruto setelah duduk di sebelah Fukushima."Fukusaku yang membawamu kesini Naruto,ia sudah lama tak ada yamg tau kau disini."jawab Nenek Naruto langsung makan hidangan yang emm di myoubokusan,tak ada makanan yang layak untuk manusia di Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan makanan itu,ia tidak/tidak sempat mengomentari makanan tsb."tidak buruk…apa mungkin aku sudah terbiasa..ya"batin Naruto seraya itu Fukushima menjadi penasaran,ia pun bertanya,"ada apa,Naruto?"Naruto kaget pun tersenyum dan menjawab,"tidak,Nenek Shima,hanya saja makanan ini enak juga."Fukushima terkejut mendengarnya,ia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto."Tadaima"seseorang membuka pintu yang ternyata adalah Fukusaku."okaeri" duduk di hadapan Fukushima dan pun mulai acara makan khas desa selesai makan Nenek Shima membereskan peralatan ikut membantu Nenek Shima."Naruto,setelah selesai kau pergi ketempat biasa kita berlatih"kata Fukusaku.

Naruto POV

Aku berjalan-berlari- ke tempataku mendalami tekhnik saat ini sedang berkecamuk,antara sedih,marah, tiba di tempat menyambutku dengan senyum lembut."duduklah, tadi sangat cocok ..lagi pula kau tampak manis dengan baju kedodoranmu itu."kata Fukusaku mencairkan terkikik geli mendengarnya,lalu aku duduk menyerahkan beberapa gulungan kepadaku."ini adalah perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang diberikan ibumu saat kau usia 17 tahun." membuka gulungan itu dan mengeluarkan terdapat baju-baju khas ada dalaman jaring-jaring dan dilapisi baju berwarna cream dan lambang clan uzumaki di kedua lengannya dan celana hitam menyimpannya kembali."baiklah,Naruto,aku akan menjelaskan padamu semua ini."kata Fukusaku mulai serius."sebenarnya setiap biju mempengaruhi gender jinchuriki-nya,dan kyuubi itu adalah biju akan menghilang seiring dengan pertumbuhan chakra waktu melemahnya adalah pada umurmu 10 alasan orang tuamu menggunakan segel itu adalah….untuk melindungimu,Naruto."jelas panjang lebar Fukusaku."tapi mengapa mereka melakukan itu…maksudku jika umurku 10 tahunkan aku belum mengenal dengan hal semacam itu…sejujurnya…aku malu."aku mengucapkan perasanku saat kini membuncah."Naruto,ibumu adalah kunoichi yang hebat dan juga memiliki chakra spesial yang dapat menekan chakra sering kali di culik oleh orang yang menginginkan minato selalu datang akhirnya hidan akatsuki,si penganut ajaran dewa jashin menculik ibumu dan dia hampir memperkosa ada minato yang hampir saja membunuh Hidan,jika dia tidak ingat keadaan kushina yang saat itu hidan yang merupakan penganut dewa jashin membenci ibumu dan mengatakanpada penduduk bahwa kushina itu monster dan dia layak mendapat perlakuan semacam itu para penduduk mulai menyiksa ibumu sama seperti yang kau ia juga sering mendapat pelecehen seksual,namun ada minato yang selalu ada ia tak sampai menerima perlakuan kau,kau telah yatim piatusejak kau ada yang peduli kau tak mendapat segel tersebut mungkin kau akanmendapat perlakuan sama seperti ibumu di saat masa pertumbuhanmu"jelas menunduk,perlahan Kristal bening turun dari kedua …hampir diperkosa….oh kami-sama,seharusnya aku berterimakasih pada serasa pernah kubayangkan hidupku se kacau sekali aku hilang dari dunia ini dan tak mengetahui …itu bukanlah jalan masih fukusaku memandangku dengan tatapan iba.

NARUTO POV END

Naruto berendam di bak air masih terbayang kejadian tadi hidupnya benar-benar berharap kekacauannya hilang seiring mengalirnya air yang membasahi itu ia keluar dan memakai pakaian yang diberikan oleh masuk membawa kotak kecil berwarna memberikannya pada Naruto."emm.. boleh kubuka"tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh membukanya danmelihat sebuah hairpin berwarna emas dengan ukiran yang indah dan bertahtakan mautiara di tengahnya."cantik sekali.."gumam Naruto."itu adalah hairpin kesayangan milik ibumu dia bilang ini adalah hadiah tanpa sadar menangis,sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menangis hari dapat dipastikan ini adalah tangis mencoba menggoda Naruto."Naruto,kenapa kamu cengeng sekali, keceriaanmu kau yang dulu ceria,bersemangat dan pantang menyerah."mendengar itu Naruto cemberut dan menampakkan wajahnya yang tertawa Naruto memeluk Fukushima."tentu, ." Fukushima kelauarkamar."akuingatketikakushinamemakaiitu, memakainya…..walau tak…..ups"kyuub isegera menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan."Nani?"

Chapter 3 ternyata

"lupakan yang itu!"kata kyuubi memerintah."maksudmu tadi apa kyuu?"tanya Naruto.""kubilang lupakan yang itu!"perintah kembali kyuubi."yang mana?aku tidak mengerti,…jangan-jangan…"balas Naruto lagi."i..itu tt..tak se…seperti yang kau pikirkan Naruto."ucap kyuubi hanya menyeringai."kyuubi…oh atau aku panggil saja,kyuu-chan."kata Naruto menggoda."hah…baiklah aku mengaku…"ucap kyuubi ia merapal segel,dan dia dikelilingi asap asap itu hilang muncullah sosok wanita berrambut merah darah selutut dan di ikat menggunakan pita hitam."kk..kau…kk..kyuubi?"tanya Naruto tergagap."ya aku kyuubi,dan nama asliku adalah kurama."jawab sosok itu."ttt..tapi tak kyuubi itu kamu itu .."perkataan Naruto diptong oleh sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah kyuubi."biar kujelaskan,sebenarnya aku adalah wanita,namun tubuh yang diberi kakek tua itu adalah rubah dalam wujud monsterku aku adalah laki2."jelas kyuubi."Ooo….jadi kau ternyata ya kurama-nee…"setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata itu pipi kyuubi Naruto tak menyadarinya."kenapa ibuku tak terpengaruh sepertiku?"tanya Naruto ..Naruto masih bertanya-tanya,mengapa ibunya tak mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya.

"chakra ibumu itu unik,dapat menekan chakraku jadi ia tidak terpengaruh sepertimu."jelas kyuubi."jadi aku tak sendirian dong."ucap Naruto."tak sendirian apanya?"tanya kyuubi."karena kau juga perempuan jadi-jadian."ucap Naruto tanpa pikir panjang yang membuat urat kyuubi … kena bogem mentah milik kyuubi."ittai.."Naruto Hanya meringis."kau itu yang perempuan itu memang laki2 ditubuh monster sedangkan kau,laki2 yang berubah menjadi wanita jadi-jadian."balas kyuubi sengit sambil megejek tak terima dan membalasnya."[erempuan siluman." "apa katamu?perempuan jadi-jadian"ejek kyuubi juga tak terima.

"wanita siluman."

"wanita jadi-jadian"

"wanita siluman."

"wanita jadi-jadian"

Mereka …"hahahaha."mereka tertawa bersama."sudahlah kita akhiri saja pertengkaran bodoh akan memberimu hadiah untukmu."kata kyuubi."apa itu kyuu-nee"tanya Naruto antusias."kyuubi menyerahkan sebuah gulungan besar."gulungan kontrak?"tanya Naruto heran."itu bukan kontrak biasa,jika kau menandatangani kontrak itu maka kau bisa memanggilku dengan tekhnik kuchiyose ..sebenarnyaaku hanya ingin lepas dari kontrol kontrak tersebut dapat memutuskanku dari kontrol uchiha."terang kyuubi."cepat tulis namamu disitu dengan darahmu."perintah kemudian menuliskan Namanya ke gulungan itu."bagaiman cara menggunakannya?"tanya Naruto."mudah saja seperti tekhnik kuchiyose,kau hanya tinggal menambahkan kata kurama pada akhir kau menyebutkan tekhnik itu."jawab memeluk kyuubi."arigatou…Kyu-nee"kata Naruto sambil terisak di tubuh kyuubi."hei..tersenyumlah,setidaknya untukku dan orang yang menyayangimu,naruto."kata kemudian tersenyum." anak baik"puji tertidur dipelukan kyuubi,namun sebelum tidur ia membatin.'setidaknya aku dapat mimpi indah malam ini'

2 weeks later

"kau mau kemana Naruto?"tanya kyuubi yang mengagetkan Naruto."kau kyuubi…entahlah aku sedikit bosan dengan tempat ini.".jawab Naruto jujur."hahaha cocok dengan sifatmu itu 2 kau akan seperti orang ya Naruto gunakanlah tekhnik barumu itu aku akan mengajarkanmu jurus baru."ucap sekaligus perinta kyuubi."baiklah..Kuchiyose no jutsu kurama"

**BOOF**

Apa yang diajarkan kyuubi kepada Naruto?jawab aja di you next chapter

Author Note:ajaran dewajashin adalah ajaran yang dianut oleh HIdan yang mengajarkan bahwa segala sesuatu yang tidak menimbulkan kerusakaan adalah penganut ajaran ini sering mengadakan ritual untuk dipersembahkan pada dewa jashin.

typo…

RnR please


	4. Chapter 4 jurus baru

.

Yo minna saya kembali lagi pasti udah kangenkan#ditimpuk sandal yosh balas review.

Drak Yagami:maaf kalau membuat senpai kecewa,mau memperbaiki typo eh masih ada lagi kata yang hilang ya udah ni next chap .

Koyuki Hime:maaf karena saya ngetik fic ini di laptop paman saya jadi saya gak bisa lama-lama jadi pendek-pendek chapternya

Fajar jabrik:terima kasih pujiannya,soal kurang di mengerti itu karena saya punya masalah saat mengupdate fic ini baik melaui file upload ataupun copas selalu aja ada yang hilang kata2nya jika senpai punya solusi tolong bantu saya.

Ekaprillian:yo terima kasih udah review walau sedikit.

Kirika no Karin:maaf kirika san seperti yang saya katakan tadi saya punya masalah seperti diatas sama seperti tadi kalau ada solusi tolong bantu saya.

Sherry dark jewel:oke senpai trims udah review.

Yosh…selesai jawab review lanjut kecerita.

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fourth great shinobi world war

Genre :Adventure& Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

**Boof.**

Sementara itu di konoha.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda sedang berada di sebuah apartemen gadis itu baru selesai membersihkan tempat itu gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura,teman setim Naruto."Naruto….sudah 2 minggu ini kau menghilang .Kuharap kau tidak seperti sasuke-kun."ucap sang gadis tersebut.

Flashback

Tok…tok…tok…

"Naruto kau sudah bangun?"tak ada jawaban dari dalam."Naruto ini aku Sakura,Kaka-sensei dan sai buka pintunya!"ucap gadis itu.

pria berrambut perak aka. Kakashi maju kearah pintu."Naruto ini aku Kakashi,Buka pintunya."ucapnya lalu mendekatkan telinganya kearah pintu untuk mendengar balasan dari dalam,namun nihil tak ada jawaban. ia memutar gagang pintu. **Cklik. **Pintunya dikunci.

Mengetahui hal itu kakashi sedikit panic,karena setahunya Naruto tak pernah mengunci pintunya di pagi ia mengambil ancang2 mendobrak pintu. **Brak **pintunya terbuka,namun bukan hasil dobrakan kakashi melainkan hasil pukulan maut sakura dan terlihatlah kamar yang sangat kotor melihat itu sebuah kedutan muncul di dahi mulus nan lebar sakura."Naruto no baka dimana kau?!seenaknya saja meninggalkan rumahmu dalam keadaan kotor begini"ucap sakura langsung berlari ke tempat yang ia curigai sebagai tempat keberadaan Naruto,Tempat latihan tim 7 disana kenyataannya tak ada orang hal itu malah membuat panic sakura dan segera menuju ke rumah Naruto kemudian mengecek lemari naruto,beberapa pakaian hilang,ranselnya juga tak ada pikirannya mengacu pada.**Naruto menghilang**.ia medekati kakashi yang sedang bingung dengan tingkah laku muridnya,dan saat melihat wajah Sakura yang panic seketika ia ikut panik karena ia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran muridnya,Naruto tak ada di konoha."kita harus melapor ini pada Tsunade sama." tanpa banyak protes mereka(kedua muridnya)langsung melesat ke gedung hokage.

Di gedung hokge

**Gubrak..gedebug…ngeong…trap..trap.**kurang lebih seperti itulah keadaan kantor hokage di pagi hari ini yang menjadi gaduh gara-gara murid sang hokage,ruang kerja hokage dibuka paksa oleh sakura yang tak mengindahkan tata krama. di mata sang hokage sesosok gadis yang merupakan muridnya di ikuti oleh dua orang laki2 di belakangnya."jika berita yang kalian bawa tidak lebih penting dari menjaga tata karma dan peraturan,maka akan ku pastikan kalian tak akan dapat melihat hari esok#ish…kejam amat."ucap godaime hokage sarkastik."tsunade sishou….Nnn…Naruto…"perkataan sakura terbata bata saking paniknya,kakashi melanjutkan perkataan sakura yang terpotong."dia menghilang Tsunade sama."perkataannya tersebut sukses membuat mata sang hokage membulat."jangan bercanda,tidak mungkin Naruto meghilang."kata tsunade berusaha menampik perkataan kakashi."tidak tsunade sama..kami tak bercanda."dan perkataan kakashi tadi semakin membulatkan mata tsunade."shizune cepat kau suruh ANBU untuk mencari Naruto di sekitar konoha."perintah tsunade."baik tsunade sama."jawab shizune."tim7,kuperintahkan kalian mencari Naruto bersam ANBU"perintah tsunade lagi."siap."ucap tim 7 bersamaan.

Flashback end

Kembali ke Naruto.

Setelah asap menghilang.

"tidak mungkin..."

"kyuubi!…lari…"

"itu kyuubi!… lari…"

Tunggu dulu,abaikan tulisan ngaco tadi asap menghilang,muncullah seorang wanita bersurai merah di depan Naruto."baiklah Naruto,kita akan ke kumo tepatnya di pulau monster aku memilih disana karena chakra kita akan tersembunyikan oleh chakra monster2 disana." naruto hanya mengikut saja pergi ke ke sana butuh waktu 10 hari.

Di kumogakure no sato

"Nah Naruto aku akan memberitahumu chakra apa yang kau miliki,kau memiliki chakra angin dari ayahmu dan chakra air dari ibumu,kau juga punya chakra api kau bisa mempunyai 2 kekkai genkai.1st elemen es dan elemen kita mulai latihannya."

seminggu kemudian

naruto bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil memainkan membentuknya menjadi berbagai macam bentuk,seperti shuriken,kunai bahkan bisa memanipulasi shuriken tersebut supaya dapat disebuah lapangan terlihatlah berpuluh-puluh wanita yang sama seperti Naruto,yang tak lain bunshin Naruto."hei Naruto,jangan bermain-main terus."ucap seorang gadis bersurai seperti naruto namun lebih pekat sambil membawa hewan buruannya."lha kamu berburunya lama sekali"gerutu naruto kesal."ya sudah kita mulai latihannya."ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada naruto."ini gulungan apa?"tanya naruto penasaran."itu adalah gulungan jutsu es terbaru masih belum sempurna,mengingat aku bukan tipe elemen es."naruto langsung semangat dan membuka gulungan itu.

**Shinseina hashira(pilar suci)**

setahun kemudian

Sudah setahun ini Naruto berlatih bersama kyuubi,diasudah menguasai dua kekkai genkainya dengan juga sudah menguasai jurus barunya,malah ini ia sedang sparring dengan berlangsung sengit saling serang tak dapat elemen pun sering terjadi.'mungkin aku akan membangkitkannya sekarang.'batin ia melancarkan serangan api ke tubuh Naruto yang tak dapat itu membuat tubuh naruto penuh luka namun hanya sementara karena berkat penyembuhan chakra serangan tersebut membuat naruto setengah sekarat,saat ia berhasil berdiri,ia merasakan sakit dimatanya.'sudah bangkit ternyata.'batin kyuubi."kyuu-nee..."bugh ucapan naruto terpotong karena dipukul kyuubi."sudah kubilan jangan sebut aku dengan nama itu,namaku kurama,bukan kyuubi."teriak kyuubi marah."G.. yang kau lakukan padaku?mataku sakit sekali!"rintih Naruto.

"tahan saja kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."ucap kyuubi. #kyuubi:ugh kau ini sama saja panggil aku kurama,jangan kyuubi,kalau kau mengatakannya lagi,kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa bernafas lagi...author:Bbb.. kabur.

TBC

Apa yang dilakukan kyuubi terhadap Naruto?dan apa yang terjadi pada mata Naruto?silahkan jawab di review

Cukup sekian,maaf kalau banyak typo…

RnR please!


	5. Chapter 5 tak diduga

Yo minna – san. saya come back .balas review.

Vin'DieseL No Giza :memang tapi anda belum menebak apa mata itu.

Koyuki hime 900 :wah bingung aka nada kok di chap ini.

Kirika no Karin :ini chap buat obat penasaran senpai,karena obat penasaran anda…

sherry dark jewel :maaf tebakan anda sedikit bukan mata rinneggan,nanti jawabannya silahkan di baca.

Drak Yagami :terima kasih,senpai,atas sarannya.

J :ni udah dilanjutin

Alentangbee :sama seperti tadi jawaban anda salah.

Lanjut kecerita.!

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fourth great shinobi world war

Genre :Adventure& Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

"UGHHHH"rintih Naruto semakin membuka matanya,yang terlihat bukanlah iris sapphire memukau,melainkan iris putih dengan tiga tomoe dan dengan pola 3 riak air.

"akhirnya bangkit juga."kata Kurama datar."mata apa ini?"Tanya naruto."itu adalah uzuringan,mata itu adalah gabungan dari sharingan, byakugan dan sedikit kekuatan rinnegan,yaitu mampu menguasai kelima elemen beserta kekkai bisa melihat secara 3600 dan dapat melakukan jutsu seperti mangekyo sharingan,tanpa resiko kebutaan,walaupun harus menguras cakra serta membutuhkan pelatihan yang itu bukan masalah bagimu,karena kau adalah seorang uzumaki sekaligus seorang jinchuriki."setelah mengucapkan naruto pingsan tapi beruntung tidak membentur tanah karena sudah di tangkap kurama."latihan kali ini banyak cakra untuk membangkitkan uzuringan."kurama menggendongnya ke goa yang telah menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama setahun ini."ne,kurama-nee,jelaskan padaku lebih banyak lagi tentang uzuringan."pinta Naruto."baiklah,kita mulai dari adalah doujutsu klan uzumaki,tidak semua uzumaki memiliki doujutsu ini.10% dari klan uzumaki memiliki ini."jelas kurama."lalu bagaimana kau tahu aku mempunyai doujutsu ini?"Tanya naruto."sudah2 lebih baik sekarang istirahatlah naruto.'sebenarnya itu mudah saja,karena biasanya orang yang akan mempunyai jutsu ini sering sekarat berkali – kau sering kali sekarat namun doujutsu itu akan bangkit ketika kau setengah sekarat diserang oleh seekor jika seorang uzumaki tidak menguasai fuin jutsunya masih ada senjata lainnya.'besok kita akan menyempurnakan matamu itu."ucap kurama keibuan#ce ileh bisa juga tu di cakar kurama.

2 tahun kemudian

"kau mau kemana Naruto?"Tanya kurama di dalam mindscape naruto."aku hanya ingin jalan2 saja."jawab naruto enteng."terserah kau ingat,jangan sampai kau lupa menyembunyikan cakramu itu."perintah kurama."hahaha…tentu saja kurama-nee, memangnya berapa kali aku sering lupa menyembunyikan cakraku?"kata naruto sambil tertawa."214 kali kau kecolongan,jika kali ini kau kecolongan,kau sudah menggenapinya menjadi 215 kali."ucap itu naruto berhenti tertawa malah cemberut."huh..kurama-nee terlalu perhitungan(?)nggak seru ah!"ucap naruto di tengah desa kumo,naruto melihat-lihat,ia tak menyadari kalau ada orang yang sedang tersebut tersembunyi di antara kerumunan orang-orang."bukankah itu naruto?apa yang terjadi dengannya,bee.?"Tanya seseorang itu pada seseorang entah siapa.

TBC

Hahaha..just kidding.

"entahlah kita tangkap dulu dia."ucap suara berat yang ternyata didalam tubuh orang tersebut,yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya seorang.

Back to Naruto.

'wah..ternyata ini desa kumo ya,sangat berbeda dengan konoha.'ucap naruto dalam hati.'memangnya apa bedanya terlihat seperti tanah yang di bangun bangunan2 yang cocok untuk aku hancurkan'.ucap kurama tiba-tiba,yang sontak membuat Naruto kaget.'huh kau selalu saja mengagetkanku,jika aku sampai dikira orang gila maka kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua itu.'marah Naruto pada kurama yang hanya dibalas kekehan kurama. di belakang naruto bergerak sebuah benda dan mengikat tubuh naruto.'paman bee.'pikir naruto tidak sempat bertindak ia sudah berada di lapangan yang luas dan berhadapan dengan pria misterius yang menariknya."siapa kau?"ucap orang itu dengan tajam."seharusnya aku yang Tanya seperti itu bodoh."balas naruto tak mau kalah."seharusnya kau sudah tau itu,naruto-chan,bakayaroo konoyaroo"ucap pria tersebut dengan nada seperti rap membelalakkan tak menyangka ada nag tau siapa kemudian membuat alas an untuk mengelak."ss..siapa naruto itu,aku tidak kenal,aku ini narumi bukan naruto"naruto akhirnya membuat nama samaran."kau tidak bisa membohongiku, yang hachibi yang memberitahukannya bakayaroo konoyaroo."balas pria tersebut yang bernama bee."baiklah"Naruto akhirnya ia menceritakan masalahnya."tak perlu bersedih hati,lupakan semua yang memilukan. karena aku ada bakayaroo konoyaroo."ucap bee seraya mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud tos dan dibalas narutp dgn tersenyum."paman bee,tolong rahasiakan ini,ya"

Di gurun pasir desa Suna

"syukurlah…untung yang tahu itu paman bee bukan musuh"ucap naruto."sudah 100 kali ini kau mengucapkan kalimat itu sepanjang perjalanan kita ini,kau sama saja seperti ibumu cerewet dan suka berceloteh."kata kurama dengan nada bosan."kau itu nee-san,tak suka melihat orang lai senang ya."ucap naruto sambil menggembungkan di pintu gerbang ia menyembunyikan cakranya supaya tak dicurigai."sebutkan nama anda dan asal anda dan tujuan anda datang kemari,nona!"ucap penjaga gerbang ramahdan memeriksa apakah ada cakra mencurigakan dari dirinya,Narutp sudah menduganya."saya uzumaki narumi,saya berasal dari kumo dan hendak menjenguk nenek saya di saya habis,dan desa terdekat dari posisiku adalah suna aku datang kesini untuk membeli perbekalan."ucap naruto tak lupa diiringi senyum manisnya."selamat ya kau bukan seorang shinobi,tapi mengapa kau pergi sendirian?"Tanya penjaga tersebut heran."kakakku sudah berabgkat dulu,maka aku menyusulnya sendirian."jawab naruto."berhati-hatilah sekarang semakin marak kehagatan."kata penjaga tersebut memberi saran.

Naruto mampir di kedai sushi ia makan perlahan sushi tsb. Dengan tenang sampai ia mendengar pembicaraan 2 warga suna."kudengar pemutusan hubungan suna dan konoha sudah berhenti ya."kata pria yang satu."iya,katanya ang menyebabkan semua itu hilangnya seorang shinobi muda berbakat yang merupakan sahabat akhirnya mempunyai hipotesis tentang hilangnya shinobi itu,akhirnya kedua kage itu bekerja sama untuk mencari orang tersebut."kata pria mencoba bertanya."sumimasen,maaf bertindak tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan benar suna konoha putus hubungan?"Tanya naruto. yang ditnya memandang heran."kamu bukan warga suna?"Tanya orang itu yang dijawab anggukan naruto."pantas saja kau tidak konoha dan suna putus hubungan 2 tahun terakhir disebabkan hilangnya salah satu shinobi konoha yang merupakan sahabat kazekage 2 tahun konoha punya hipotesis tentang menghilangnya shinobi mereka itu. akhirnya kedua kage itu bekerja sama mencari shinobi itu."jelas orang tersebut."kalau boleh tahu siapa shinobi tsb.?"Tanya naruto lagi."kalau tidak salah…namanya…uzumaki uzumaki naruto."jawab yang membelalakkan ia berterima kasih kepada kedua orang itu lalu keluar kedai.'kurama-ne,kau dengar itu?'tanya naruto pada kurama.'ya aku dengar kit,kusarankan kau sebaiknya ke konoha untuk memastikan keadaan.'ya yang di ucapkan kurama benar,ia harus ke konoha.'baiklah'

Di gerbang konoha

Di pintu gerbang tampak Izumo dan Kotetsu sedang memeriksa naruto sama seperti saat ia berada di suna."sedang apa anda ke sini nona?"Tanya tersenyum manis yang membuat pipi kotetsu memerah."aku hanya pengembara biasa,aku memerlukan beberapa barang untuk kubawa dan desa terdekat dari posisiku adalah konoha makanya aku kemari."jawab naruto."sebelumnya namamu siapa?"Tanya izumo."aku uzumaki narumi."jawab naruto dengan senyum melekat di selesai di persilahkan naruto berkeliling terhenti tepat didepan sebuah kedai bertuliskan sadar,kaki naruto melangkah masuk."selamat dating,mau pesan apa nona?"Tanya pemilik kedai yang bernama teuchi."Ee..ano..eto..saya bukan orang sini jadi saya tidak tahu harus memesan apa,kalau boleh tahu,menu yang sering di pesan itu apa?"Tanya naruto sedikit gugup,namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya."kalau menu yang sering dipesan itu adalah RAMEN NARUTO KANDIDAT HOKAGE."ucap seorang perempuan bernama ayame.'apa?!namaku ada di menu?'pikir naruto."kalau begitu aku pesan itu saja."setelah 3 menit menuggu pesananpun dating.'ini seperti yang sering aku pesan.'batin naruto."Ano…eto….kenapa ramen ini diberi nama seperti itu.?"Tanya di Tanya memandang Tanya gadis didepannya."ano..maksud saya nama itu cukup…. unik."sambung naruto yang sudah tak enak hati dengan tatapan kedua orang tersenyum."nama itu adalah nama salah satu pelanggan setia kami beserta tanda tangannya,tahu tidak?dia bias menghabiskan 500 ryo saat makan sedang anda makan adalah ramen favoritenya."ayame mengingat kenangan itu,"namun…ia menghilang entah kemana?jadi kami memberi nama ramen tersebut seperti itu untuk ia shinobi berisik dan selalu bersemangat,tapi ia itu baik ,kunoichi dan penduduk yang merindukannya selalu memesan menu Itu."jelas ayame.'gara-gara aku' naruto menyelesaikan acara makannya lalu keluar dari kedai berjalan gontai tak tentu berkecamuk antara sedih,senang,gelisah ia melihat sebuah apartemen yang sadar ia memasukinya. ruangan tersebut tampak rapi dan bersih.'hmm…tak kusangka ruangan ini bersih,padahal aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kotor sekali.'pikir naruto."Naruto?"Naruto menoleh dan terkejut siapa yang memanhhilnya,keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya."siapa kau?"

TBC

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?nantikan chap depan.

Review please


	6. Chapter 6 Gawat

Akhirnya saya kembali juga, setelah sekian lama tidak meng-update fic ini. langsung aja review dibalas.

Oncean FOX : kalau itu saya tidak bisa memastikan, karena buktinya akhir-akhir ini saya sedang paceklik warnet(?). terus kalau dipanjangin akan saya usahakan. Terimakasih udah review.

Kirika No Karin :iya deh, trims udah review.

Agung Moelyana :kita lihat saja siapa yang mergokin, sakura atau yang lainnya. trims udah review.

Alfian No Kuro Senko :terima kasih atas pujiannya, akan saya usahakan soal itu.

Vin'DieseL No Giza :kalau saya kasih tau, nanti jadi gak seru ceritanya, sementara ini biar saya sama tuhan yang tahu ya!

sherry dark jewel :memang mirip, tapi ini saya beri nama Uzuringan bukan tanpa alasan,uzu artinya pusaran, pusaran itu punya berbagai muatan didalamnya, contoh pusaran angin, gak mungkin Cuma hanya ada angin doang, ada juga daun yang terbawa, atau debu/pasir dan saudara2nya. jadi Uzuringan itu bermakna mata yang mempunyai beberapa unsur mata lain, trims udah review.

monkey D nico :nanti juga ada jawabannya. trims udah review.

Usurai :sebelumnya maaf, sepertinya anda tidak membaca judul lebih lanjut. Saya juga bukan plagiat atau sejenisnya, saya buat fic ini atas inspirasi fic yang saya baca, jadi ada beberapa kemiripan, tapi beberapa chapter ini akan sering ada kemiripan, selanjutnya mungkin akan banyak perbedaan. trims udah review.

Kono gaki :seperti tadi, memang mirip, tapi kegunaannya akan berbeda. trims udah review.

Rey :memang mirip,trims sarannya dan trims udah review.

Baiklah selesai sudah acara balas review. Saya beritahu, review anda sangat berpengaruh pada fic ini, baik semangat saya maupun isi dari fic ini.

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fourth great shinobi world war

Genre :Adventure& Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

" Siapa kau?" Tanya seorang yang ada didepan Naruto. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir ponytail dengan iris biru.' Ino-chan.' Pikir Naruto. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia semakin mundur. Naruto terus mundur, namun gadis itu semakin mendekat. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menginjak sesuatu dan sesuatu itu sedikit menjorok, **Kreet.** Sebuah pintu rahasia terbuka,tanpa piker panjang Naruto langsung masuk pintu itu. Gadis itu kaget karena tiba – tiba ada pintu rahasia dari ketiadaan. Gadis aka. Ino itu juga memasuki pintu itu juga. Ia mengejar gadis yang ditemuinya tadi. 'Kenapa dulu aku tidak menggunakannya saat aku keluar konoha,ya,ugh ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu'batin Naruto. Naruto melihat kebelakang dan terkejut saat Ino mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. " kejar dia, pasti dia tahu tentang Naruto." Naruto terus berlari meskipun sering menabrak orang lain. Ia menengokkebelakang dan lebih terkejut lagi karena bukan Ino saja yang mengejarnya melainkan seluruh teman – temannya di Konoha dan juga Garaa, gurunya, jounin – jounin, bahkan beberapa ANBU. Ia terus berlari dan tidak menyadari akan adanya pasir Garaa yang menghalangi jalannya. Begitu melihatnya, ia langsung lompat ke kanan, tapi di hadang binatang2 tinta milik Sai. Ia belok ke kiri, namun juga dihalangi oleh dinding kayu milik Yamato. Ia belok ke kanan lagi tanpa sadar bahwa itu sebuah jebakan. Benar saja, ia ditarik oleh Kakashi ke dalam tanah. ia terjebak. Ia cemas kalau ia akan tertangkap. Orang mengejarnya semakin mendekat. Ia semakin takut. " Siapa kau?" Tanya Yamato dengan tampang horrornya. Naruto jadi semakin takut. "Aaa..aa..aku…Narumi. aku hanya pengembara biasa. Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan kalian."kata Naruto gugup. "jangan bohong. Kau ada didalam rumah Naruto, pasti kau tahu tentangnya, atau…kau adalah penculik Naruto?" teriak Ino menyelidik." Bb..bb..bukan, bukan aku penculik orang itu. Lagi pula siapa Naruto itu, aku tidak kenal."balas Naruto sedikit berbohong. "Kushina – san?"ucap Kakashi heran. "siapa lagi itu? Aku tidak kenal." Kata Naruto bohong dan tidak gugup lagi. " kau selalu saja berbohong." Kali ini Garaa yang berbicara. Naruto semakin terpojok. 'Baiklah aku pakai cara ini saja.' Batin Naruto." Baiklah aku menyerah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya….tapi lepaskan aku dulu." Pinta Naruto. Kakashi melihat wajah Naruto, tak ada kebohongan didalamnya. Kemudian Naruto dilepaskan. " sebenarnya Namaku Uzumaki Narumi."kata Naruto." Uzumaki..?" kata orang2 didepannya bingung." Bukankah semua anggota klan Uzumaki tinggal Naruto saja." Kata Garaa bingung yang tidak menunjukkan eksperesi bingung(?). " bukan semua, tapi ada yang selamat yang berlindung di desa lain, contohnya aku. Aku kesini hanya ingin tinggal beberapa hari saja."kata naruto. " lalu kenapa kau seenaknya masuk saja ke apartemen itu." Tanya Ino. "Karena kupikir tempat itu menarik. Oh ya…soal Kushina itu, aku pernah mendengarnya dari orang tuaku, katanya kushina itu salah satu kunoichi hebat yang terbunuh saat penyerangan kyuubi belasan tahun lalu." Ucap Naruto. " baiklah…karena kali in kau berkata jujur, kami akan mencarikanmu penginapan" ucap Neji datar. " benarkah…arigatou gozaimasu?" ucap Naruto sambil berterima kasih.

Di Ruangan Hokage

" jadi tamu misterius kita itu Uzumaki Narumi. Terus awasi dia. Jangan biarkan dia lolos dari pengintaian." Perintah seorang wanita bersurai pirang kepada dua orang bertopeng didepannya. " baik, Hokage – sama."ucap kedua orang itu bersamaan, kemudian menghilang. " Naruto..sedikit lagi kau akan kutemukan." Kata wanita itu aka. Tsunade.

Skip Time

Seminggu Kemudian.

Naruto sudah tinggal di Konoha sebagai Narumi selama 1 minggu. Ia jadi mengetahui lebih banyak karakter teman2nya. Ino yang cerewet, Sakura yang terus memikirkannya dan Sasuke, Tenten yang ternyata suka dango dll. " sudah saatnya aku harus pergi."ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah bata aka. Naruto. Setelah ia berpamitan pada teman2nya, ia menuju gerbang Konoha diikuti teman2nya. " baiklah..walaupun aku sendiri sedih meninggalkan kalian, tapi aku harus pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalananku." Kata Naruto sedikit murung. Kemudian dijawab anggukan dari teman2nya minus Lee yang berlinangan air mata. Dengan berat hati Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah gerbang. Namun tiba – tiba ada dua sosok ANBU menghadangnya dan memegang kedua tangannya, seketika itu pandangan teman2nya menjadi tajam yang mengingatkan Naruto tentang masa lalunya yang kelam. " kau kami tangkap atas perintah hokage." Kata ANBU bertopeng elang. " apa! Hei…ini salah, aku tidak melakukan apa2, kalian…LEPASKAN AKUU."

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto dihadapan Tsunade? apakah rahasia Naruto akan terbongkar? Silahkan jawab direview. Ingat review anda sangat berpengaruh bagi saya.

Cukup sekian, maaf kalau banyak typo dan tidak seru.

Review please


	7. Chapter 7 Sekutu atau Musuh

Hai semua, akhirnya saya bisa update kilat lagi. Gimana chapter lalu? Bagus kah?Jelek kah?Gajekah ?seperti biasa, saya akan membalas review anda.

Vin'Diesel No Giza : Hahaha bisa jadi tebakan anda benar, bisa tidak(?). kita lihat saja nanti! Trims dah review.

hime koyuki 099 : Oke deh, ni dah lanjut. Trims dah review.

imam. sholkhan : Maaf, karena kependekan. Saya sedang tak ada waktu kala meng-update chapter maaf,ya! Trims dah review.

Naru sayang Kaa-chan : Maaf, kalau masih ada typo. Tapi saya usahakan tak ada typo lagi. Trims dah review.

samsul. gothickmanpurbalingga : Ya akan saya usahakan. Trims dah review.

aimi michiyo : Oh ya, saya hampir lupa. Chapter lalu sudah saya baca ulang, tapi kayaknya gak ada kata yang membingungkan. Jadi saya mohon kalau ada typo beritahu saya apa yang salah. Baiklah Trims dah review.

Oncean FOX : Tebak aja, Naruto ketahuan atau tidak! Trims dah review.

aditya. rahmat.1420 : Trims atas pujiannya, akan saya usahakan. Trims dah review.

Kirika No Karin : Oke senpai! Trims pujiannya dan Trims dah review.

Rey : Trims puiannya. Iya masih saya usahakan. Trims udah review.

Nitya-chan :baiklah, ni chap berikutnya. Trims uah review.

Guest i : Oke senpai! Semangat yo. Indahnya masa muda. Trims udah review.

Baiklah lanut ke cerita!

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fourth great shinobi world war

Genre :Adventure& Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Naruto. Tetapi tetap tidak dihiraukan. ' bagaimana ini, Kurama-nee?' Tanya Naruto pada Kurama yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. ' entahlah, kit. Kita ikuti saja mereka! Kalau kau dalam bahaya aku akan bertindak.' Kata Kurama bijak. Naruto menuruti perintah Kurama. Naruto dibawa kedua ANBU itu ke kantor Hokage. Ia tidak memberontak lagi. Sampai disana ia langsung disambut tatapan tajam oleh sang Hokage. Naruto sedikit takut kalau Tsunade mengetahui tentang dirinya. " siapa kau?" ucap Tsunade dingin. " Aa..aa..aku …Nnn…Narumi." Kata Naruto terbata – bata. " Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, heh!" bentak Tsunade. " Aaa…aa..aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya? Aku bahkan tidak kenal dia." Kata Naruto bohong. " jangan bohong!" meja kerja Tsunade remuk gara – gara ulah Hokage itu. " a..aku tidak berbohong. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya." Sanggah Naruto. " Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan bahwa chakra kyuubi ada padamu,heh! Padahal kau ini saudara 1 klan dengannya. Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini!" bentak Tsunade lagi yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Tsunade semakin mendekat pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tak dapat bergerak karena dipeangi oleh kedua ANBU yang menangkapnya. Tsunade langsung meninju Naruto menembus dinding hingga keluar kantor hokage. Beruntug ia masih sempat menggunakan chakra Kurama untuk mengurangi efeknya. " aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti Naruto. Meskipun itu saudara 1 klannya sendiri." Desis Tsunade. ' Kurama-nee, bantu aku! Aku sedikit lelah sekarang' ucap Naruto pada Kurama. ' tunggu dulu Naruto. Tanyakan padanya darimana ia tahu?' kata Kurama. " darimana kau tahu tentang itu?" ucap Naruto menuruti Kurama. " itu bukan urusanmu!" desis Tsunade, lalu menyerang Naruto lagi. Naruto masih bisa menghindar dari serangan Tsunade yang super kuat itu. ' . .Bantuanmu.'Perintah Naruto dengan berbagai penekanan pada Kurama. ' baiklah, Kit. Tapi tahanlah sedikit. Ini akan sedikit sakit.' Ucap Kurama. Naruto mengangguk. Setelah itu Kurama mengendalikan tubuh Naruto, sementara di keadaan normal Naruto memejamkan matanya. Kemudian ia membuka kembali matanya, yang terlihat bukan iris birunya, melainkan iris merah darah karena tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh Kurama. Tubuh Naruto merapal segel, kemudian berucap, " Katon :Goukakyou no Jutsu". Muncullah bola api yang sangat besar. Tsunade tidak tinggal diam. Ia memukul tanah yang ada didepannya. Tanah tersebut terangkat dan melindungi Tsunade. Namun itu hanya pengalihan, Naruto keluar dari Konoha lewat gerbang dekat patung Hokage. " Sial…aku di kelabui!" Rutuk Tsunade.

Sampai di luar Konoha.

" Fiuuhh, hampir saja aku tertangkap." Kata Naruto dengan nada lega. "Tapi, jika begini, bukankah Tsunade Baa-chan malah semakin mencurigaiku?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama. " tentu saja Akan begitu, baka!" kata Kurama dengan entengnya. " hei! Kenapa kau menggunakan cara tadi! Kan ada jalan lain supaya aku tidak dicurigai." Marah Naruto pada Kurama. " hei! Kubilang aku hanya membantumu dari bahaya! Bukan membantumu manghindar dari kecurigaan." Elak Kurama dengan nada tinggi. " huh, kau selalu saja begitu!" sungut Naruto kesal.**POOFT. **muncul Fukusaku didepan Naruto. " KYAAA…kau mengagetkanku tau!" teriak Naruto. " sudahlah jangan ngambek kayak anak perempuan gitu!" ucap Fukusaku. " aku memang perempuan!" balas Naruto berteriak. " sudahlah itu tidak penting. Sekarang ikutlah aku ke Myoubokusan." Ucap Fukusaku lagi. Naruto menurut.

Keesokan Harinya

" Ohayou, Shima baa-chan, Ohayou Fuku Jiji." Sapa Naruto di ruang makan keluarga katak itu disertai cengiran khasnya. " Ohayou, Naru-chan." Balas Fukushima sambil tersenyum." Kau kelihatan semangat sekali, Naru-chan. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Fukushima. Naruto nyengir. " eto..aku akan latihan memperdalam tekhnik sage pada Fuku jiji." Jawab Naruto tak lepas dengan cengiran khasnya, dan ditanggapi dengan 'oh' ria dari Fukushima. ' setidaknya ia tidak sedih lagi.' Batin Fukushima. " sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto? Kau tahu kan, pasti mereka akan mencarimu karena telah menakiti Naruto, meskipun yang di cari itu kau sendiri." Tanya Fukusaku bangkit dari kesunyiannya(?). " entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Ujar Naruto menunduk. ' kau salah mengucapkan hal itu, Fuku-kun.' Batin Fukushima sweatdroop. Merasa tidak enak dengan suasan seperti ini, Fukusaku bertindak. " Ehm..kalau begitu setelah makan, temui aku ditempat latihan biasanya!" ucap Fukusaku. "ha' ." Ucap Naruto semangat membuat kedua katak itu sweatdroop. ' cepat sekali perubahan mood-nya itu.' Batin keduanya sweatdroop.

Meanwhile

" Sialll. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Jadi benar kyuubi ada dalam tubuhnya."Kata Tsunade kesal. Sementara ANBU didepannya sudah bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. " apa sih maunya itu? Padahal Naruto saudaranya sendiri, kenapa ia melakukan ini?" rutuk Tsunade dengan suara meninggi. #oh ya bagaimana Tsunade mencurigai Narumi aka. Naruto.

Flashback

" apa! Dia punya chakra kyuubi!" teriak Tsunade tak percaya. " benar Tsunade-sama, meskipun samar2, tapi aku masih meraskan chakra kyuubi ada dalam gadis itu." Ucap Kakashi datar." Oh ya, dan juga aku melihat hairpin kesayangan Kushina-san bertengger di rambutnya." Sambung Kakashi lagi. " baiklah… kau boleh pergi Kakashi." Ucap Tsunade sambil meneguk sakenya. Setelah Kakashi keluar datanglah dua orang ANBU.

FB end

"Baiklah…kerahkan ANBU untuk temukan gadis itu!" perintah Tsunade. " Ano..apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan Tsunade-sama?"Tanya ANBU di depannya. " Apa kau berani melawanku, heh?!" kata Tsunade dengan nada mengintimidasi. " Bbb..bb..baik Hokage-sama." Jawab ANBU itu. Poor kau ANBU, menjadi korban kekesalan Hokage.

Balik ke Naruto.

BUGH

"Konsentrasi, Naruto! Kalau begini terus kau tidak akan berkembang." Ucap Fukusaku memerintah. " baik." Balas Naruto. Pertarungan masih berlangsung sampai akhirnya. " bagus, Naruto. Sekarang kemampuan sage mu sama dengan Shodaime." Puji Fukusaku. Sekarang terlihatlah Naruto dengan kelopak mata berwarna orange dan dibawah matanya ada garis orange dan di dahinya ada gambr bulan sabit.#seperti mode sagenya Hashirama di manga itu-loh. Sedangkan yang dipuji tiba-tiba limbung dan warna di wajahnya perlahan menghilang. Naruto sudah siap untuk menerima benturan. Namun ditahan oleh Fukusaku. " kau sudah berlatih keras, Naruto." Ucap Fukusaku sambil menggendong – .

" Boss. Ada kabar buruk. Sepertinya Sasuke akan menyerang Konoha." Kata Gamabunta. " Sasuke…" gumam Naruto. " sebaiknya kita harus bergegas. Memang ninja di Konoha kuat,tapi mungkin akan kewalahan." Kata Fukusaku. " Baik." Naruto mengaktifkn Uzuringan-nya. Fukusaku terkejut. ' Mata itu.' batinnya. ia tak ambil pusing dengan mata itu. ia segera pergi disertai Naruto dan Gamabunta.

Sementara Itu.

" Hokage-sama, Sasuke datang menghancurkan desa." Lapor seorang ANBU. " aku sudah siap." Ucap Tsunade yang sudah memakai baju perangnya khas klan Senju.

" Tak kusangka kau akan melakukan ini, Sasuke." Ujar reruntuhan bangunan konoha kepada Sasuke. " Mereka harus menerima ini." Ucap Sasuke dingin. " bodoh. Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu lelah akan balas dendammu itu." Kata Kakashi. " cih, apa pedulimu."Sahut Uchiha terakhir itu seraya mengeluarkan susano'o-nya. " kau tidak akan menang dengan jutsu seperti itu." Ujar Kakashi datar. " oh..Benarkah?" ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Ia menembakkan panah susano'o-nya kearah Kakashi. Kakashi segera menggunakan mangekyou sharingannya. " Kamui!" teriak Kakashi. Setelah itu panah susano'o milik Sasuke menghilang. ' bagaimana bisa?' batin Sasuke. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah pusaran terbentuk di belakangnya. Dan akhirnya membentur pada dirinya sendiri. ' sial dia memindahkannya.' Batin Sasuke. " Mokuton: Jubaku no jutsu!" terdengar teriakan seseorang yang ternyata Yamato. Tubuh Sasuke terlilit oleh mokuton milik Yamato. Tak tinggal diam, Juugo teman Sasuke mambantu Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke dapat terlepas dengan sedikit pukulan Juugo pada kayu di tubuh Sasuke. Tak mau tujuannya terhenti oleh Kakashi, Sasuke pindah ke tengah desa menggunakan sunshin. Ia mengeluarkan susano'o-nya lagi. Sementara itu, di atas patung hokage ke 3, berdiri sorang bocah dengan syal biru memandang susano'o Sasuke. " Sasuke-nii, jika seperti ini aku tidak punya pilihan lain." ia merapal segel. "ninpouKuchiyose no jutsu: Hideo Enkoo ENMA!" teriak sosok itu. Kemudian muncullah seekor kera putih di hadapannya. " takkusangka cucu Hiruzen dapat memanggilku. Konamaru Sarutobi."Ucap kera itu. " aku belajar dari gulungan kakek di tempat rahasianya, sudahlah! Cepat berubahlah!" kata sosok itu aka. Konohamaru. Kemudian kera itu berubah menjadi tongkat dan ditangkap oleh Konohamaru. " MEMANJANG!" teriaknya. Dan tongkat itu memanjang menabrak susano'o Sasuke hingga terseret keluar desa. Namun sebelum keluar desa gerakannya terhenti. " Ck. Dia memasang kekkai." Decak konohamaru kesal. " Sandaime – sama! Tapi bukankah dia sudah gugur?" Ucap Yamato. " bukan, bukan dia. Tapi cucunya." Ujar kakashi pada tanpa di sadari Sasuke, Tsunade menantinya di BLAAR. Sasuke terlempar terkena pukulan Tsunade. Dan setelah itu pertempuran sengit terjadi. Saling tekan tak terhindarkan(?)(readers: kayak main bola aja! # Author di depak oleh readers.) Namun Konoha semakin tertekan akibat teman perempuan Sasuke yang jeli mengamati kelemahan ninja Konoha. Sampai akhirnya, Kakashi terkena serangan Juugo dan terjatuh dari pijakannya. Namun saat Kakashi sudah pasrah pada Yang Maha Kuasa (?). Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita. " Mokuton: Hijutsu Jukai Kotan!" Kakashi akhirnya mendarat di atas kumpulan pohon yang mirip seperti jutsu Shodaime. Ia terkejut akan hal itu. Namun ia lebih terkejut lagi karena yang menolongnya…" Gadis itu." Ucapnya." oh tidak! Akatsuki.!" ia terkejut lagi karena ada sosok perempuan berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. " Sial..ini pertanda buruk. Tapi, mengapa dia menolongku?" gumam Kakashi bingung.

To be Continued

Siapa gadis yang menolong Kakashi? Dan apakah ini pertanda baik atau buruk? Akankah Konoha menang melawan Sasuke? Jawab aja di review kalian.

Cukup sekian. Maaf kalau banyak typo.

Review please


	8. Chapter 8 luka yang dalam

Hai semua, akhirnya saya bisa update lagi. Gimana chapter lalu? Serukah? Bagus kah?Jelek kah?Gajekah ? maaf kali ini saya tak bisa membalas review. Langsung saja.

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fourth great shinobi world war

Genre :Adventure& Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

Kakashi yang masih diliputi kebingunngannya, tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah menerjang Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya menghindarinya saja. " Siapa kau? Kau bukan warga Konoha. Jadi minggirlah! Karena aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang luar. **Sebelum kau menyesal.**" Kata Sasuke sasarkastik, dingin, dan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.# Wueleh…..banyak banget keterangannya#. " Hohoho…. Dingin sekali kau Uchiha! Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku, aku punya banyak urusan denganmu! Dan aku hanya menguji kekuatan orang yan tega membunuh kakak yang menyayanginya." Balas Naruto. Mendengar itu Sasuke jadi teringat pertarungannya dengan Itachi. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah terhadap kakaknya. Ia menyesal melakukannya. Tapi kemudian perasaan itu ditampiknya, tujuannya adalah Konoha. Karena Konoha yang menyebabkan itu semua. " Baiklah kalau itu maumu, akan kulayani." ucapnya kemudian.

Battle time

Sasuke mengeluarkan Susano'o nya. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Sasuke menembakkan panah susano'o nya kearah Naruto. Kakashi yang telah sadar dari kebingungannya tak tinggal diam, ia memindahkannya kebelakang Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah tahu menghindar ke kanan, sehingga panah itu menuju kearah Naruto. ' kamui…aku tidak asing dengan jurus itu.' Batin Naruto. Kakashi yang kaget tekhniknya malah membahayakan gadis yang menolongnya berteriak. " Menghindar!" namun bukannya menghindar, Naruto hanya diam saja ditempat. Saat panah tersebut menyentuh tubuh Narutom, panah itu lenyap. ' jadi ini kekuatan sennin mode.' Batin sorang wanita berjubah awan merah aka. Konan. 'APA! Panahku diserapnya. Tanda apa itu di keningnya?' batin Sasuke. Konan menyerang Suigetsu dengan mengubah dirinya menjadi kertas, lalu kertas-kertas itu berubah menjadi seperti dirinya dan mengelilingi teman-teman Sasuke. Karin yang kurang persiapan langsung tertangkap. " Bagus! Gadis itu tertangkap. Kalau begini kita sedikit mudah mengalahkan mereka." gumam Shikamaru. Sementara itu, Naruto tengah merapal segel. Setelah selesai, ia menggumamkan jurusnya. " Hyouton : Kōri no keimusho." Kemudian Sasuke terjebak didalam sebuah penjara besar dari es bersama Naruto. " Kau tidak bias mengurungku disini." Ucap Sasuke. Lalu ia membentuk Susano'o dan merentangkan tangan suano'onya untuk menghancurkan penjara itu. Namun yang terjadi malah membuat penjara itu semakin luas. ' sial…' batin Sasuke. " hahhaha…kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari sini, Sasuke. Semakin kau menekannya, semakin luas cangkupan penjara ini. Kecuali jika kau seorang jinchuriki dan mengeluarkan bijudama. Tapi tak kubiarkan kau memperluasnya lagi, karena orang-orang yang tak terlibat pertarungan kita akan terjebak. Hyouton : Shinseina hashira" Ucap Naruto. Kemudian di sudut-sudut penjara tumbuh tiang es yang sangat besar. " kalau begini kau tidak akan dapat melebarkannya lagi, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto lagi. Pertarunganpun terjadi lagi. " Chidori Senbon." Teriak Sasuke. Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia merapal segel dan berteriak. Futon : Daittopa!" kemudian bertiup angin yang sangat kencang menuju Sasuke dan jarum-jarum listrik yang mengarah ke Naruto. Petir dan angin pun berbenturan. Chidori Sasuke kalah dari jurus Naruto dan Chidorinya malah berbalik arah menuju dirinya. ' gawat.' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan susano'onya kembali untuk melindungi dirinya. Sementara itu, ninja Konoha telah berhasil menangkap teman Sasuke dengan adanya bantuan dari Konan dan Fukusaku. " Terima kasih telah membantu kami, Fukusaku-sama dan kau…" ucapan Shikamaru terputus karena tidak tahu nama Konan. " Konan." Ucap Konan. " oh ya, kenapa kau ingin membantu Konoha? Bukankah kau yang meyerang Konoha waktu itu." Tanya Kiba penasaran. " sebenarnya itu karena Naruto. Ia yang membuat aku mau membantu kalian."

Flashback

POOFT. Muncul asap di depan gerbang Konoha. Lalu muncullah dua ekor katak dengan seorang gadis berrambut merah. " Akhirnya kau dating, Naruto." Ucap sebuah suara misterius. " siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!" teriak Naruto. Kemudian terlihat kertas-kertas berterbangan dan berkumpul di depan Naruto. ' Konan?' batin Naruto. " apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan mengapa kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Naruto pada Konan. " aku disini hanya menunggumu. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengawasimu sejak pertemuan kita lalu. Saat kau kuberikan bunga, aku membuat nya menjadi kupu-kupu untuk mengawasimu. Dan setiap hari kupu-kupu itu mengawasimu. Aku sedikit terkejut mengetahui kau adalah wanita. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kakek kodok itu aku mengerti." Jelas Konan. TCH. Muncul perempatan di dahi Fukusaku. " siapa yang kau sebut kakek,heh!aku tak terlalu tua kau sebut begitu! Dasar tidak sopan." Teriak Fukusaku memarahi Konan. " memang terlihat seperti itu, kakek." Jawab Konan tanpa dosa. " ! akhiri pertengkaran tak jelas ini." Kata Naruto. Dan pertengkaran itu berakhir dengan Fukusaku dan Konan yang saling memalingkan wajahnya. Konan lalu sadar tujuannya ke Konoha lalu bertanya pada Naruto. " lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto? Membantu Konoha yang telah menciptakan luka lebar di hatimu itu?" Naruto tertunduk mendengar penuturan Konan. Benar. Konoha juga terlibat dalam melebarkan luka di hatinya. Tapi ia teringat pada perkataan ayahnya,ibunya,Ero-sennin dan janjinya sendiri. " karena, AKU INGIN MELINDUNGI ORANG YANG BERHARGA BAGIKU." Ucap Naruto lantang. Konan terkejut mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. " kalau begitu aku akan membantumu, Naruto. Aku akan membantu orang yang telah menerangi hatiku ini." Ucap konan kemudian.

Flashback End

Naruto vs Sasuke

' gawat! Chakra sage ini udah habis. Bagaimana ini, Kurama-nee?' Tanya Naruto pada Kurama. ' gunakan bijuu modemu, Naruto!' perintah Kurama. Naruto mematuhi perintah Kurama dan menggunakan bijuu modenya. Setelah itu tubuh Naruto diselimui chakra orange. Sasuke terkejut melihat selubung chakra di tubuh Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menyerang Sasuke dengan cepat. Sasuke kewalahan dengan tenaga lawannya. Sering kali ia ditendang hingga membentur penjara es yang mengurungnya. " Jinton : Kekkei Hakuri no Jutsu"teriak Naruto.' Apa! Dia bisa jurus itu juga' batin Sasuke terkejut. Ia menghindar dari jurus Naruto. " Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" teriak Sasuke setelah merapal segel. Kemudian muncul rajawali di bawah Sasuke yang membawa Sasuke terbang. Tidak tinggal diam, Naruto jga merapal segel. " Kuchiyose n Jutsu : Kurama!" teriak Naruto. Asap mengepul tebal. Setelah asap hilang, muncullah hewan panggilan itu. Kyuubi orang-orang menyebutnya. Sasuke terkejut akan hewan panggilan yang tak biasa,atau mungkin, sangat tak biasa itu. Ekor Kurama melambai bebas menandakan kegagahannya. Kemudian Naruto lompat ke kepala Kurama. Kurama meloncat dan terbang mengejar Sasuke. ' kyuubi bias terbang? Jadi ini kekuatan biju terkuat itu.' " Ayo Kurama! Kita tangkap orang itu." Kata Naruto. Kurama mencakar-cakar ke arah Sasuke hingga membuatnya kewalahan. ' siapa gadis itu? Kuat sekali. Aku tak menyangka ada gadis sekuat dia.' Batin Sasuke di tengah kegiatan menghindarnya. Sasuke sedikit lengah hingga akhirnya cakar berhasil mengenai burung rajawalinya. Ia terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Ia terkapar terkapar. Kurama lalu mengumpulkan chakra di mulutnya. ' jangan Kurama-nee! Nanti penjaraku akan hancur.' Ucap Naruto lewat telepati kepada Kurama. Namun entah mengapa, hal itu tak ditanggapi oleh lalu menembakkan biju damanya ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa disadari Kurama, Sasuke menyeringai. ' Sekarang!' batin Sasuke. Sasuke menghilang menggunakan shunsinenya. Pada akhirnya biju dama itu malah membentur dinding penjara Naruto. Dan seperti ucapan Naruto tadi. Penjara itu hancur. Sasuke segera berlari. ' Kurama-nee! Sudah kubilang kan. Jangan lakukan itu!' marah naruto pada Kurama via telepati. ' gomen~kit. Aku terlalu semangat, jadi aku kehilangan penguasaan diri.' Ucap Kurama pada Naruto. ' baiklah…sekarang bagaimana aku menangkapnya?' Tanya Naruto pada Kurama. ' aku akan menghadangnya. Saat aku berhasil menghadangnya, kau gunakan ilusi terbarumu itu untuk mematikan pergerakannya.' Kata Kurama. Kemudian Naruto menuruti perkataan Kurama. Benar saja, Sasuke telah dihadang oleh Kurama. Ia menjauh dari jangkauan cakar , ia ditendang Naruto dan ia terpental jauh. Setelah itu Sasuke bangun dan akan menyerang Naruto, namun gerakannya terhenti. Ia melihat ke arah kakinya. Ia kaget, karena kakinya telah terjebak dalam es Naruto. " mengapa..? mengapa kau melukai orang yang tidak bersalah Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. " mereka pantas mendapatkannya! Mereka harus tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku ini!" ucap Sasuke dingin. "Kau membuatku geram Uchiha! Hyouton : Shinseina hashira" teriak Naruto. Kemudian muncul 4 tiang disekeiling Sasuke. Lalu es-es itu semakin merapat ke tubuh Sasuke. Akhirnya ia terperangkap dalam es itu dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja yang bebas. Naruto merapal segel. Kemudian berucap. "Eien no sakkaku". Kemudian pandangan Sasuke mulai gelap.

Sasuke POV.

" Hiks…hiks…hiks….mengapa mereka melakukan ini padaku? Mengapa kalian meninggalkan aku? Ayah? Ibu?" sebuah tangisan terdengar olehku. ' siapa itu?' batinku. Lalu muncullah seorang anak kecil melewatiku. ' Dobe? Apa yang dilakukannya? Apakah ini Tsukoyomi? Tapi mengapa tidak berhasil lepas meskipun aku menggunakan mangekyou sharingan? Setahuku tsukoyomi hanya bisa ditangkal dengan mangekyou sharingan?' batinku bimbang. " Hei bocah rubah. Kau harus membayar kematian istriku waktu itu! Sekarang terimalah ini!" suara seseorang menyadarkanku. Segerombolan orang mendekati dobe. Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya. Pria itu terus mendekat, sementara dobe berusaha menjauh. Sampai akhirnya, dobe terhalang oleh tembok. (mulai sekarang kita panggil Naruto dengan dobe saja sampai sasuke pov selesai.) ' APA! Pria itu menusuk dobe yang tidak berdaya itu? Dasar biadab.' Batinku tak dapat menghindar dari keterkejutanku. Bagaimana bisa, bocah umur 3 tahun di tusuk oleh orang dewasa tanpa ada alas an jelas. Tanpa ku sadari, setitik air mata jatuh ke pipiku. Kukria air mata ini tak bisa menetes lagi. " mengapa..? mengapa kalian melakukan semua ini?!"teriak dobe ditengah kesakitannya. " kau tak paham juga ternyata, KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH ORANG-ORANG YANG KAMI CINTAI BODOH!" Teriak orang yang telah menusuk dobe itu. Akhirnya dobe tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu tempat ini seakan berputar. Lalu setelah putarannya berhenti, aku melihat sesuatu yang sering aku lihat bersama kakakku. Festival ini. " Pergi kau, monster! Aku tak ingin daganganku rugi gara-gara kau!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya pada seorang anak yang sangat kukenal. Dobe. Tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu aku? Kejadian ini. Waktu aku memberikan kue pada dobe. " Ini untukmu. Kata kakakku, kau sedang berulang tahun hari ini." Kata anak yang mirip denganku. " terima kasih." Ucap dobe pada anak itu. Setelah itu anak itu pergi meninggalkan dobe. Dobe akhirnya pulang dengan riang ke apartemennya. Aku mengikutinya. Sampai disana terlihat seorang yang telah menunggu didepan apartemen dobe. Tanpa kuduga, dobe berlari meninngalkan orang itu. Namun sebelum berhasil berlari, orang itu menangkap dobe. Dobe diseretnya ke dalam apartemennya secara tidak manusiawi. CUKUP! HENTIKAN INI! AKU TIDAK KUAT LAGI. Aku berteriak dalam kehampaan melihat dobe dipukuli oleh orang itu sampai lebam sana-sini. Apa itu yang dipegangnya? Kue itu? Dia melindunginya. Buat apa dia melindungi kue tak berguna itu? Lalu setelah itu aku melihatnya menyalakan lilin. " selamat ulang tahun aku ucapkan. Selamat ulang tahun aku kan doakan. Selamat ulang tahun untukku. Hiks…..hiks…..hiks…" tangisan dobe pecah begitu saja. Aku menangis melihat hal itu. Entah mengapa, aku tak bisa menahan air mata ini. Dan kulihat ia meletakkan kue yang sudah remuk itu kedalam lemari pendinginnya. " Ayah….Ibu…Mengapa kalian meninggalkanku menderita di sini? Apa salahku?" dobe meringkuk menatap langit. Setelah itu tempat itu berputar lagi. Aku melihat kejadian-kejadian mengerikan yang dialami oleh dobe. Aku tak menyangka ada orang yang mengalami perlakuan semacam semua itu cahaya menyilaukan mataku. Dan saat aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu, aku melihat gadis yang telah mengalahkanku.

Sasuke POV END

" Mengapa kau menunjukkannya padaku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. " aku hanya ingin berbagi luka padamu Sasuke, kau masih beruntung Sasuke. Kau masih ada orang yang menganggapmu. Kau…." Ucapan Naruto terputus karena di sela oleh Sasuke. "Mereka hanya kasihan padaku!mereka kasihan padaku karena aku Uchiha terakhir."."SETIDAKNYA ADA RASA SIMPATI MEREKA PADAMU,TEME!sedangkan aku...dianggap ada saja tidak,apalagi dipedulikan...sakitku ini lebih darimu Sasuke!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke. Mata Sasuke melebar. Teme. Panggilan yang sering digunakan oleh Naruto kepadanya. " tapi aku tidak membiarkanku terperangkap dalam kebencian. Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, kau pasti bisa, Teme." Lanjut Naruto lagi. Tanpa di duga tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. ' gawat! Dia kelelahan.' Batin Konan. Dengan cepat Konan menangkap tubuh Naruto yang hampir menyentuh tanah. " Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Naruto." Ujar Konan. Sementara itu, tim Sasuke sudah di bawa oleh ninja Konoha. ' gadis itu…dobe…' batin Sasuke.

Malam hari di Konoha

Malam terasa mencekam di Konoha. Peristiwa tadi siang mengingatkan mereka pada peristiwa lampau saat invasi Pain. Sekali lagi, desa itu harus berterima kasih pada seseorang yang menyelamatkan mereka pada waktu lampau. Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang selalu mereka siksa, kini malah menyelamatkan mereka semua. Tanpa disadari orang-orang, sekelompok manusia meloncat-loncat dari atap rumah ke atap yang lain. Mereka terdiri dari 3 orang laki-laki, dan 1 orang perempuan. Mereka adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi siang. ' untung Karin memberiku cukup chakra, sehingga aku bisa membebaskan semuanya.' Batin Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka sampai di hutan perbatasan Konoha. Tapi pemimpin mereka mendadak berhenti. " ada apa, ketua?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar aka Juugo. " pergilah dulu. Aku akan menyusul" perintah Sasuke. Ia lalu menhilang diantara pepohonan. " apa tidak apa-apa kita tinggalkan dia sendirian?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah. " taka pa. sudahlah sebaiknya kita kembali markas." Kata Juugo. Mereka akhirnya menurut. Sementara itu, Sasuke masih berlari sembari menahan chakranya agar tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia berhenti sebuah rumah sakit besar yang ada di Konoha. Ia lalu memusatkan chakranya untuk mendeteksi chakra orang yang ia cari. Setelah ketemu ia memasuki sebuah jendela di lantai dua. Di kamar itu terbaring seorang gadis bersurai merah. " tak kusangka kau akan kemari Uchiha." Terdengar suara yang di kenal olehnya. Ia mempersiapkan kuda2 bertarungnya. " jangan khawatir, Uchiha. Aku tidak akan menangkapmu." Ucap konan. Sasuke menanggalkan kuda2 bertarungnya, tapi masih dalam keadaan siaga. " apa benar gadis ini Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada Konan. " bukankah kau sudah tahu, Uchiha. Ternyata kau Uchiha yang bodoh ya." Ejek Konan pada Sasuke. ' sial dia merendahkanku.' Batin Sasuke marah. " jadi benar, dia Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lagi. " kau benar-benar bodoh ternyata." Ejek Konan lagi. 'Sial' batin Sasuke lagi. " kau tak ingin menangkapku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. " aku tak ingin membuang chakra hanya unutk menangkapmu bocah." Jawab Konan dingin. " baiklah…urusanku disini sudah selesai aku pergi. Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau tak menangkapku?" ujar Sasuke. " aku tidak tertarik dengan itu. Oh..ya..kau menyukai Naruto bukan?"

BLESH

Perkataan Konan sukses membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah. Tapi ia diam saja ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Konan bersama Naruto.' Jadi…kau adalah perempuan Naruto. Jadi perasaanku padamu adalah hal yang wajar. Kukira aku sudah tak waras. Naruto…aishiteru..bukan…suki da you. Aku akan kembali. Dan saat aku kembali, aku ingin bertarung denganmu sekali lagi.' Batin Sasuke menyusuri hutan.

To be Continued

Cukup sekian. Maaf kalau banyak typo.

Review please


	9. Chapter 9 mata yang melihat di kegelapan

Halo semua! Akhirnya Saya kembali. Maaf karena saya tak bisa membalas review yang chapter 7. Sekarang saya akan membalas review kalian yang chapter 7 dan 8.

Chapter 7

Oncean FOX : benar dan di bantu Konan. Trims udah review.

: maaf, karena saya tak bisa menuruti permintaan anda, karena sekarang ini jadwal saya mulai padat. Trims udah review.

Vin'Diesel No Giza : benar jawaban anda, tapi ia di bantu dengan Konan. Trims udah review.

Menma Sagara : wah! Jawaban anda sedikit meleset, karena yang nolong Naruto dan dengan bantuan Konan, mungkin anda terjebak di kalimat, " ada sosok perempuan berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah." Trims udah review.

Black market : hahahaha… saya terharu anda puji seperti itu. Oh ya, soal membuat manga, sebenarnya saya juga ingin membuat. Namun, saya hanya bisa menggambar seorang tokoh dengan pose yang mudah saja. Trims udah review.

Aditya. rahmat. 1420 : trims pujiannya. Saya senang sekali ada tanggapan positif. Dan trims udah review.

fajar jabrik : oke dan ini dah lanjut lagi. Trims udah review.

hime Koyuki 099 : oke, tapi bukan begitu tapi nanti akan ada penjelasannya chap depan mungkin. Trims udah review.

gedesandyyansa :trims pujiannya dan trims udah review

KirkaNoKarin : wah…wah…wah..ternyata anda yang demo di depan rumah saya,sya kira saya di tunjuk jadi lurah. hahahahha. Trims udah review.

: Trims pujiannya dan maaf kependekan. Trim udah review.

Penggemar : maaf kurang panjang, akan saya usahakan nantinya. Trims udah review.

Guest : maaf atas ketidak puasan ini(?) akan saya usahakan. Trims udah review.

Rey : maaf, karena sudah saya scene begitu. Trims ydah review

Nitya-chan :G..go….gomen…..tapi trims pujiannya and trims udah review.

Chapter 8

Vin'Diesel No Giza : trims udah review senpai.

fajar jabrik : oke senpai. Trim udah review.

Namikaze Kazura : trims sudah mau menunggu. Saya terharu sekali. Trims udah review.

KirkaNoKarin : wah…senangnya…ada yang selalu menunggu saya. Ngomongin lanjutkan, saya teringat dengan slogan pak SBY. Lanjutkan! Trims udah review.

hime Koyuki 099 : oke senpai. Iya tuh, dasar pantat ayam# hei. Di kepalanya Cuma dendam, dendam dendammmm mulu.(Kyaaa…author di chidori Sasuke.) trims udah review

Penggemar : trims ya…pujiannya, saya jadi semangat ngelanjutin fic ini. Oh ya, ngomongin berbagi cerita, saya punya cerita unik nih. Saya sering sekali memikirkan ide-ide yang muncul untuk kelanjutan fic ini, yang membuat saya jadi tak sabar melihat kelanjutannya(?). ini bener lho….

Oke…gak usah banyak omos lagi, lanjut ke cerita.

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic ©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fouth greatshinobi world war

Genre :Adventure & Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto diselimuti chakra merah. Melihat itu Konan segera bertindak. Ia membungkus Naruto dengan kertasnya untuk menyerap chakra Kyuubi. Namun tanpa diduga, tubuh Naruto menghilang. Konan segera merapal segel. Setelah itu ia terbagi-bagi menjadi berpuluh-puluh kertas yang melayang. Kemudian ia menghilang.

Di Hutan Perbatasan

Sasuke masih asyik melompat-lompat(?) di dahan-dahan pohon. Ia berhenti ketika merasa ada yang menguntitnya. " keluar kau! Aku tau kau disana." Bentak Sasuke pada kehampaan. Kemudian keluarlah seorang gadis bersurai merah dari balik pohon. " dobe? Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Tanya Sasuke datar. Saat bayangan gadis itu terlihat, Sasuke menyiagakan kusanaginya. " kyuubi." Desis Sasuke. " tenanglah, Uchiha. Aku hanya akan memberitahumu suatu hal." Kata kurama yang menguasai tubuh Naruto. # readers : thor, napa nggak manggil kyuubi saja? Kan nyambung ama perkataannya Sasuke. Author : maaf, tapi kalau begitu saya akan dihajar habis-habisan ama tu rubah tua. Kyuubi : apa katamu?! Rasakan ini. Author dicakar kyuubi. Sasuke menyarungkan kusanaginya, namun masih dalam keadaan siaga. " apa yang ingin kau katakan?" kata Sasuke memerintah. " sombong sekali kau Uchiha! Baiklah. Karena aku tak ingin membuat unang kesayanganku lebih lama siumannya. Akan kuberitahu." Kata Kurama mengalah. " aku tahu matamu adalah hasil gabungan antara matamu dengan Itachi. Benar bukan?" tebak Kuarama tepat sasaran. Mata Sasuke melebar. Ia tidak percaya bahwa kyuubi akan mengetahuinya. Namun ia kembali ke wajah stoicnya. " apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakana? Kalau itu saja aku akan pergi." Ujar Sasuke dingin seraya melangkahkan kakinya. " tunggu dulu, Uchiha. Aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Kurama tenang. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. " kusarankan kau ikuti perkataan Naruto tadi siang. Kau tau kan kalau matamu itu gabungan dari matamu dan Itachi. Mangekyou milik Itachi itu satu-satunya mangekyou yang bangkit dengan sedikit kegelapan. Karena mata itu muncul karena cinta itachi pada konoha. Mata itu bangkit karena rasa cinta Itachi pada Konoha, bukan hasil ia membunuh semua klannya. Kuharap kau melihat setitik cahaya dalam kegelapan hatimu itu berkat mata itu, Uchiha." Kata Kurama yang menghilang dengan hembusan angin. " camkan kata2ku baik-baik, Uchiha." Suara Kurama menggema di sekitar Sasuke. Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, ada sosok wanita berjubah hitam yang mengamati. " aku mengerti sekarang." Ucapnya seraya mneghilang.

Keesokan harinya

Seorang wanita berambut pirang menatap seorang gadis bersurai merah di hadapannya yang kini tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang di kamar itu. " Naruto..selama ini aku hanya menyulitkanmu saja. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa apa-apa ini, Naruto." Ucapnya parau. Sebuah gerakan kecil terjadi pada jari-jari lentik gadis itu. Hal itu membuat wanita bersurai pirang itu kaget sekaligus bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang kau khawatirkan selama ini tertidur lemah setelah menyelamatkan desanya yang bahkan memperlakukannya dengan sangat buruk. Namun, apa balasannya terhadap perlakuan buruk itu? Bukannya menaruh dendam pada warga yang melakukannya tapi malah memperlihatkan senyumannya kepada setiap orang, disaat dia dirundung kesendirian. Sekarang cobaan menerpanya kembali, bahkan lebih buruk dari sebelunya, perubahan wujudnya yang secara drastic itu wanita itu yakin akan menambah daftar beban yang harus ditanggung di punggung gadis imut itu. Kemudian perlahan-lahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, menampilkan iris saphirenya yang menawan. Tsunade langsung memeluk gadis didepannya itu. " aku dimana?" racau seorang gadis berambut merah aka. Naruto. Setelah melihat sekeliling, ia jadi tahu dimana ia sekarang. Ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia menoleh ke arah perempuan yang memeluknya. " Tsunade Baa-chan? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto tak sadar diri. Dan akhirnya. BUAGH.

" kau tak perlu marah begitu dong, Naru-chan." Rayu seorang wanita pirang aka. Tsunade pada Naruto. " huh." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tern yata ia masih ngambek. " sudahlah, Naru-chan, aku tadi kesal karena kau seenak jidatnya berkata seperti itu."

Flashback

" Tsunade Baa-chan? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto baik-baik pada seorang wanita bersurai pirang dihadapannya. BUAGH. Sang gadis meringis keskitan akibat jitakan 'sayang' dari sang Hokage. " aku mengkhawatirkanmu tau!" teriak sang Hokage tak berperasaan.

Flashback End

" ya sudah, aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu lagi." Ancam Tsunade acuh. Tsunade percaya bahwa Naruto akan luluh dengan ancamannya ini. Padahal belum tentu Naruto akan mempercayainya. " silahkan. Aku juga tak keberatan." Ucap Naruto juga acuh. Tsunade terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan berbicara seperti ini. Kemudian Tsunade berfikir lagi. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide. " ne ̴ Naru-chan, bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir ramen sepuasnya tapi kau harus memaafkanku?" tawar Tsunade. " benarkah? Ayo kita pergi sekarang! Aku sudah lama tidak makan di sana." Ujar Naruto girang. Tsunade sweatdrop. Ternyata hanya ramen yang dapat menaklukkan hatinya. " tapi sebelum itu, kau harus menemuiku di kantor!" perintah Tsunade. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut saja.

Di kantor Hokage

TOK…TOK….TOK….

Suara pintu diketok.#readers :ya jelaslah diketok! Masak di dobrak? Kalau didobrak bunyinya, GUBRAK,GEDEBUG,MEONG(?),BUAGH. Author : Eh..kalian malah nyeleneh. Lanjut aja deh. " masuk!" perintah Tsunade. Masuklah gadis berambut merah aka. Naruto. " ada apa Baa-chan memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto. Tsunade Bangkit dari persinggahannya, lalu memeluk Naruto. " Naruto….aku tahu ini berat, tapi berdasar hasil dari rapat, para tetua memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat tentangmu,Naruto…maaf….maaf karena aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang ini. Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…" ucap Tsunade sambil menangis di pelukan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa iba, berusaha menenangkan Tsunade. " sudahlah, Baa-chan….aku tidak apa-apa…aku menerimanya kok." Hibur Naruto. Tsunade mendongak, ia tak percaya Naruto akan mengatakan ini.#sudah 2 kali deh Tsunade berfikir begini. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Sudah 15 menit adegan teletubies(?) itu berlangsung, hingga akhirnya " ne ̴Baa-chan, kapan kau akan mentraktirku ramen." Ucap Naruto. Merasa aneh, karena tak ada jawaban, ia mengangkat kepala Tsunade. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ternyata Tsunade tertidur sambil ngiler di bahunya. " Tsunade Baa-chan jorok!" teriak Naro memekakkan telinga. " ada apa sih Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade tanpa dosa. " aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu, Baa-chan! Seenaknya saja tidur di bahuku, ngiler lagi!" keluh Naruto. " gomen naru-chan, aku tadi kelelahan menangis, jadi tertidur." Balas Tsunade masih tanpa dosa. " sudahlah…kau pergi sendiri ya! Aku masih ada urusan, kalau membayarnya, bilang saja aku yang akan membayarnya." Perintah Tsunade. Naruto menurut saja. Kemudian ia pergi ke Ichiraku.

Di Ichiraku

"selamat datang, no…eh, Naru-chan. Kau sudah sehat." Sapa Teuchi pemilik kedai itu. " ji-san tahu namaku dari mana?" Tanya Naruto heran. " oh…itu…semua orang juga tahu Naruto. Berita itu cepat sekali menyebar. Sudahlah…seperti biasa, Naruo?" ujar Teuchi dilanjut pertanyaan. " iya, ji-san. Pesan 2 mangkok." Ucap Naruto girang.' Pantas saja aku di sapa oleh orang-orang tadi.'batin menunggu selama 3 menit, pesanannya datang. " ittadakimasu!" teriaknya. Setelah memakan 5 mangkuk ramen ia selesai acara makannya yang tak wajar itu. " paman, kata Tsunade Baa-chan, ramennya dibayari olehnya." Kata Naruto. " ya…ternyata tubuhmu berubah, porsi makanmu berbah juga,ya." Ucap Teuchi yang dibalas cengiran oleh Naruto. " entahlah, paman." Kata Naruto seraya mengedikkan bahu. Kemudian Naruto keluar dari kedai itu. Ia berjalan menuju apartemennya. Di sepanjang jalan ia disapa oleh para penduduk. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Di tengah jalan ia di cegat oleh teman-temannya. " Naruto…" ucap Sakura lirih. " kenapa….? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Naruto…? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku 2 tahun terakhir ini?" lanjut Sakura. Naruto hanya terdiam, ia tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia takut, teman-temannya akan menganggapnya tidak percaya pada temannya. " Nn..Na…Naru-chan kenapa ti…ti..tidak bicara?" Tanya Hinata kalem. Naruto masih terdiam, ia tak berani berkata sesuatu. " apa kau takut kami akan menertawakanmu! Apa kau takut kami akan menjauihimu! Apa begitu Naruto?" teriak Sakura sedikit terisak. Naruto masih terdiam. " jawab, Naruto! Apa kau tidak percaya lagi pada kami?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Naruto masih terdiam. " baiklah…kalau kau belum siap mengatakannya, cepat atau lambat kau akan memberitahukannya." Ucap Sakura kemudian berlalu pergi dari Naruto. ' bukan begitu masih belum siap mengatakannya sekarang.' batin Naruto miris. Perlahan, air mata turun dari matanya. Ia lau melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Sampai di apartemennya, ia membuka pintunya. " okaeri, Naru-chan." Sapa seorang wanita dari dalam. ' konan-nee?' batin Naruto. "Tadaima." Ucap Naruto yang sebenarnya terbalik pengucapannya. " Konan-nee, aku mau mandi dulu ya. Aku mau menyegarkan badan." Ucap Naruto lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia pergi menuju ke ruang tamu. Disana Konan sudah menunggunya. " wah! Konan-nee ternyata bisa memasak! Kapan-kapan aku ajari memasak, ya! Kan aku malu masak perempuan gak bisa masak." Ucap naruto melupakan permasalahannya tadi. " iya Naru-chan. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Dengarkan ya." Saat konan melihat Naruto, ia sediki menipitkan matanya. " Naruto…" ucap Konan. " ehm" jawab Naruto. " apa…kau tidak menggunakan bra?" Tanya Konan. " tidak, soalnya aku tidak tahu cara memkainya." Jawab Naruto enteng. " jadi selama ini kau tidak memakainya?" Tanya Konan lagi. " ehm" jawab Naruto. Kemudian Konan merapal segel. Terbentuklah klon-klonnya dari kertas. "ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung. " hey,KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

T

O

B

E

Continue

Gimana? Serukah? Gajekah? Jelekkah? Lucukah? Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Konan pada Naruto? Dan apa yang akan dibicarakan Konan? Jawab aja di review.

Maaf, chap ini pendek. Karena scene di otak saya begitu.

Sekian. Maaf kalau banyak typo.

Review please


	10. Chapter 10 Ini Gila

Yo Minna-san! Akhirnya Saya kembali. Trim buat kalian yang udah review. Minna, kayaknya chap ini ada eronya dikit. Ide yang muncul di kepala saya gitu-gitu mulu lho, jadi daripada saya membuang-buang waktu untuk kulakan ide, lebih baik saya turuti ide ero itu, maaf ya minna. Baiklah, sekarang saya akan membalas review kalian.

ainun. anissa : Nissa-chan, boleh tanya gak? Bura-emon itu apa ya? Saya beneran gak tahu nih. Tapi trims udah review.

hime koyuki 099 : Oke senpai. Nih udah lanjut. Trims udah review.

KirikaNoKarin : Kalau menurut saya, jadinya es campur(?). gak usah ditanggepin jawaban ngaco tadi. Oh ya, trims udah review.

Vin'DieseL No Giza : Bra itu pakaian dalam wanita. Kalau gak salah nama lainnya –XX – (disensor). Saya malu menjelaskannya. Ya udah, trims udah review.

Penggemar : Hahahaha….trims udah memuji saya. Sama-sama(?), saya juga senang berbagi cerita. Trims udah review.

Guest : Gomen ya. Tapi Trims udah memberitahu saya, jadi saya bisa banyak belajar. Trims udah review.

Guest : Maaf. Kalau yang itu saya gak bisa menerima. Karena saya sudah bikin pairnya. Tapi I.A. saya akan membuat pair seperti itu di fic lain. Trims udah review.

Rey : Trims pujiannya. Ya saya akan melanjutkan fic ini. Moga-moga ampe bubar. Trims udah review.

Oke…gak usah banyak omos lagi, lanjut ke cerita.

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic ©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fouth greatshinobi world war

Genre :Adventure & Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

Hari ini adalah hari salah satu hari terburuk dalam hidup Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, dijadikan tempat tidur oleh orang yang sedang sedih(kelihatannya), diinterograsi oleh teman sendiri, dan terakhir, dipaksa menggunakan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Bayangkanlah sendiri jika anda diperlakukan.

" Sudahlah….Naru-chan. Jangan ngambek terus!" Pinta Konan(Tapi kok kayak merintah ya…#Konan: biarin! Suka-suka gue! Author dibungkus pake koran bekas.) " Huh." Naruto masih ngambek. " Ayolah, Naru-chan….." Pinta Konan sekarang dengan nada memohon. Naruto masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Konan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dan….Konan berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk menerkam Naruto. " Naru-chhaaannnn…" Panggil Konan. Naruto yang dipanggil menengok ke Konan dan bersiap akan memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Namun saat ia melihat wajah Konan ia mendadak memucat. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. BUGH. " Lll…lepaskan Konan-nee!" Pinta Naruto. Namun bukannya melepaskan, Konan malah semakin mencengkeram tubuh Naruto. " Ughh…ss..s..sakit Konan-nee…." Kini suara Naruto sudah terputus-putus. " aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau berhenti ngambek lagi." Kata Konan di sela pelukan -cengkraman-nya. " Bb..b..baiklah, lepaskan aku." Pinta Naruto. Kemudian cengkraman Konan mulai melonggar dan akhirnya lepas. " Memang apa salahny sih, pakai bra Naru-chan." Ucap Konan kemudian. " memakainya sih aku nggak apa-apa. Tapi kalau cara memakainya seperti tadi, itu masalahnya." Jawab Naruto. " memangnya kenapa? Aku, kan hanya mau membantumu. Katanya kamu nggak bisa pakai bra." Balas Konan. " membantu? Bukankah tadi kau memaksaku? Lagipula kan aku malu…" balas Naruto tak mau kalah. " Apa? Kau malu? Kita kan sama-sama perempuan? Kenapa harus malu?" tanya Konan bingung. Mungkin kalau Konan tau apa isi hati Naruto, ia akan mengerti. " karena kamu adalah orang pertama yang melihat tubuh baruku ini." Kata Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Konan menyeringai. Naruto yang menyadarinya bergidik ngeri. " benarkah? Berarti aku beruntung dong, bisa melihat tubuhmu yang indah itu." Goda Konan pada Naruto. Naruto yang digoda wajahnya memerah. " oh..tapi kulihat, dadamu itu bagus, Naru-chan. Padat, berisi dan kenyal. Pasti nanti banyak lelaki yang menyukaimu Naru-chan." Goda Konan lagi. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah. " Naru-chan, wajahmu persis tomat. Itu semakin membuatmu seksi lho." Kali ini Konan sudah kelewatan. Dan reaksi naruto adalah…..

" KONAN NO HENTAI, ERO, MESUM!" teriak Naruto. Konan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sekarang Konan benar-benar OOC. " baiklah Naruto. Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ucap Konan mulai serius. Terlihat dari cara dia memanggil Naruto tidak dengan sebutan " Naru-chan". Naruto juga serius mendengarkannya. " Pertama, tubuh Nagato telah dicuri oleh Madara. Aku berusaha menghentikannya, tapi kekuatannya terlalu kuat, jadi aku kalah darinya. Beruntung ada seseorang yang menolongku saat aku akan terbunuh olehnya. Dan sepertinya, Rinnengan milik Nagato dicuri oleh Madara." Ucap Konan. Mata Naruto membulat mendengar tubuh Nagato dicuri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. " apakah Konan-nee tahu siapa yang menolong kakak?" tanya Naruto. " itulah yang membuatku bingung, Naruto. Saat aku ditolong olehnya, aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di gua perbatasan Konoha." Jawab Konan. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Konan pikir, Naruto sedang murung. Namun kenyataannya, Naruto sedang bicara pada Kurama tentang siapa yang menolong Konan. " to…Naruto….hei Naruto." Panggilan Konan menyadarkan Naruto dari aktivitasnya berkomunikasi dengan Kurama. " Apa?" Konan geleng-geleng kepala. Ia berfikir kalau Naruto tak memperhatikannya tadi. " Baiklah…yang kedua, aku akan megajukan permintaan kepada Hokage untuk memasukkanku ke dalam ANBU Konoha, itu sih kalau dia mau." Lanjut Konan. " Benarkah? Asyik! Aku jadi tak kesepian lagi dong. Horeeee!" teriak Naruto girang. " Tapi itu kalau mereka mau, Naruto. Tapi kalau mereka tidak mau aku akan pergi." Jelas Konan. " yah…Konan-nee, tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan membuat mereka menerimamu." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan Konan. Mendengarnya Konan tersenyum lembut. " Arigatou, Naruto." Ucap Konan sembari memeluk Naruto. Setelah 1 menit mereka berhenti berpelukan. " Naru-chan, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu. Kau kan teman wanita pertamaku, jadi aku akan bercerita banyak padamu." Ucap Konan setelahnya. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. " dari mana ya… kita mulai. Oh ya, kita mulai dari sini saja. Aku sebenarnya kesepian di Akatsuki. Karena aku satu-satunya member perempuan, Pein itu orangnya cuek dan yang paling parah, dia suka novel ero buatan Jiraya. Ini hanya aku dan kau yang tahu lho. Sedangkan Kakuzu, dia hanya menghitung uang, kalau tidak, mengih hutang, pokoknya di otaknya hanya ada unag, uang dan uang. lain halnya dengan Zetzu. Kalau waktu senggang, ia pasti bicara sama pohon-pohon sekitar markas. Seperti orang gila saja. Deidara orangnya selalu membuat bom-bom baru tak bergunanya, Sasori sibuk merawat bonekanya, tapi kadang ia mau memberiku salah satu boneka miliknya. Setelah itu, ia kembali berkutat dengan bonekanya lagi. Kisame sibuk mengobrol dengan hiu-hiu peliharaannya. Itachi ternyata orangnya aneh, kupikir ia sadis, karena telah membunuh klannya sendiri, tapi begitu melihat foto keluarganya, ia menangis berguling-guling, yang paling membuatku risih itu Hidan…" Naruto tersentak saat mendengar nama itu. Orang yang menyebabkan penderitaan ibunya. " Aku terganggu oleh celotehannya yang tidak jelas, upacara inilah, pengorbanan inilah, inilah…itulah….ugh…aku pusing mendengarnya. Parahnya lagi, ia sering menusukkan senjatanya ke tubuhnya sendiri. Ugh…rasanya aku mau muntah….bla…bla…bla…" Konan terus saja mengoceh, Naruto memikirkan kata-kata Konan tadi. ' kalau Kaa-san melahirkan anak dari hidan….' Naruto membayangkan seorang anak berrambut merah, sedang menusuk-nusuk dirinya sendiri. Dan menawarinya mencobanya. ' kyaaaaaaaaa' teriak Naruto di dalam batinnya. ' untung saja, Kaa-san tak jadi diperkosa, kalau samapai hal itu terjadi, kyaaa.' Naruto teriak dalam batinnya lagi. " Pein itu suka denganku, jadi ia sangat sayang padaku, tapi saat aku menyakiti hatinya, ia akn pundung selama berjam-jam tanpa berbicara apapun, dan itu membuatku gila. Kakuzu itu sangat pelit sekali.( wuiiih pelit banget tuh.) dipinjami uang beberapa saja, sudah memelas setengah mati, kurasa kami salah memilihnya sebagai bendahara di Akatsuki. Hidan kalau direbut kalung anehnya pasti ia akan berteriak-teriak tak jelas dan akhirnya ia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Deidara walaupun tanah liat dijauhkan darinya, namun, ia tetap saja nekat mencarinya dan akhirnya markas kami akn berakhir menjadi kenangan. Itachi selalu bereksperimen dengan sharingannya, dan bersikap dingin seperti Uchiha lainnya. Kisame kalau dimasak ikannya untuk menjadi lauk pasti akan mogok makan dan semakin menjaga ikan-ikan bodohnya itu. Padahal itu salah Kakuzu karena tidak mau mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli makan. Hah….kupikir teman-teman satu organisasiku itu tidak waras." Ucap Konan setelah berkata panjang lebar. Sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdroop. ' tak kusangka orang yang mengacaukan dunia shinobi segila itu.' Batin Naruto. Dan hari itu ditutup oleh ocehan Konan dan pikiran melayang Naruto. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua. Dua sosok laki-laki misterius di atap rumah. Laki-laki pertama dengan jubah hitam dan memiliki sebuah kalung aneh. " sialan kau Konan." Desis Pria itu. " memangya kenapa? Kau malu Rahasiamu dibongkar seseorang?" ucap seseorang disebelah pria itu. " bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya sarkastik. Kemudian kedua orang itu menghilang dengan shunsin ala mereka. Berubah menjadi kumpulan gagak dan menjadi titik air yang beterbangan. " sampai jumpa lagi, imoutou!"

Keesokan Paginya

TOK…TOK….TOK….

" Iya, sebentar." Ucap Naruto dari dalam. Naruto membuka pintu dan mendapati dua ANBU datang ke rumahnya. " Naruto-san, anda diminta menghadiri rapat di aula jam 8. Dan ajak pula Akatsuki itu." Ucap seorang ANBU kemudian mereka menghilang. DEG. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. ' hari ini….oh Kami-sama, berilah aku kekuatan.' Batin Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menuju dapur. Sampai disana, ia melihat Konan sedang memasak. " Konan-nee. Kita akan menghadiri rapat jam 8." Ucap Naruto. " apa kau sudah menyiapkan mentalmu, Naru-chan?" tanya Konan. " sudah pastinya. Aku merasa bersalah pada teman-teman." Jawab Naruto semangat, kemudian murung. " baiklah, kita berangkat jam setengah 8." Ucap Kona tak menyadari wajah murung Naruto. Namun, Naruto kembali bersemangat saat Konan mengtakan kalimatnya tadi. " Tapi, Konan jangan pakai jubah itu. Nanti dikira musuh." Kata Naruto memperingatkan. " ya." Balas Konan singkat.

Di Ruang Rapat

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas, dan tertata rapi kursi-kursi dan ditemani meja panjang nan besar. Ya, inilah aula desa Konoha. " baiklah….semua sudah berkumpul. Aku akan memulai acara ini. Rapat membahas kepulangan Naruto dan kedatangan Akatsuki di Konoha." Kata seorang wanita. " Naruto, jelaskan kenapa kau meninggalkan desa?" lanjutnya. " sebenarnya aku pergi ke Koneha untuk menenangkan diri. Aku tidak siap menerima perubahan mendadak seperti ini." Kata Naruto jujur. " tapi Naruto, tindakanmu itu bisa membuatmu menjadi missing-nin, walaupun kau pahlawan desa, kau tak bisa berbuat seenaknya." Ucap Hiashi datar. " aku malu, paman. Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diriku." Ucap Naruo membela diri. " tapi bukan begitu caranya. Memang apa beratnya, mengakui dirimu itu perempuan." Balas Koharu tak berperasaan. Naruto menitikkan air mata. Tsunade, Konan, teman-teman Naruto dan pemimpin klan yang menghadiri rapat tersebut terperanjat oleh penuturan Hotaru. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto dielimuti chakra merah. Kemudian pupil Naruto berubah menjadi merah dan irisnya menyempit. Dan akhirnya, Kurama menguasai tubuh Naruto. " jaga mulutmu orang tua! Kau tak tau rasanya bagaimana. Apa bisa? Kau berubah menjadi bentuk lain yang jauh berbeda dari dirimu dan megatakan semua itu baik-baik saja, dasar sekali lagi. Jika kau menyakiti Naruto lagi, maka aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu. Atu lebih parrahnya lagi….." perkataan Kurama menggantung. " Akan. Kuhancurkan. Konoha. Seperti. Waktu. Dulu." Ucap Kurama mengancam. Sedang Hotaru masih dalam ekspresi datar, namun sebenarnya ia terkejut dan takut. " Hotaru-sama, jika aku menyarankan, kurasa yang dialami Naruto itu memang berat, mungkin kita akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kita berada pada posisinya. Selain itu, jasanya kepada Konoha sangatlah besar, mulai dari invasi Pein, kemudian penyerangan Sasuke. Dan ingat. Konoha telah memberikannya rasa ketakutan yang seharusnya tidak ia terima pada saat ia kecil, bisa saja jika ia menaruh dendam pada Konoha, kemudian ia menghancurkan Konoha., jika hal itu terjadi… mungkin Konoha akan lebih menyedihkan dari ini, dan kemungkinan terparah adalah…... Konoha hanya akan tinggal nama….." ucap Hiashi dengan jeda yang cukup lama. "Namun, ia malah membantu Konoha menangani serangan Sasuke." Ujar Hiashi. " Bagaimana bisa bocah seprtinya menghancurkan konoha sendirian, jangan bercanda Hiashi." Ucap Koharu meremehkan. " ck. Mendokusai…. Kau terlalu menyombongkan dirimu itu Koharu-sama,sampai-sampai kau lupa dengan tingkat kemampuanmu. Dia itu Naruto, pahlawan Konoha yang menyelamatkan Konoha dari serangan mematikan dari Pein. Itu berarti kemampuannya berada di atas kemampuan Pein. Ingat…ia dapat melakukan kagebunshin, itu membuat dirinya menjadi sangat banyak dengan kemampuan sangat jauh diatas rata-rata genin, ditambah chakra kyuubi yang tidak terbatas, membuat bunshin itu bertambah lebih kuat. Dari sini saja sudah terlihat bagaimana perbedaan kekuatan ninja Konoha dengan Naruto. Dan ketika pertarungan itu, dia mengeluarkan kuchiyose mengerikan yaitu Kyuubi. Secara jumlah dan kemampuan, kita kalah telak. Namun ia malah membantu Konoha meredakan serangan Sasuke." Jelas Shikaku. Kemdian ruangan itu menjadi ramai oleh pembicaraan orang yang mengikuti rapat, apa yang dijelaskan oleh ketua klan Nara itu benar. Konoha kalah telak dengan Naruto, baik jumlah maupun kemampuan. Mereka merasa bersalah atas tindakan mereka terhadap gadis yang saat ini tak sadarkan diri setelah tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Kurama."Baiklah…kalau begitu, aku nyatakan Naruto dibatalkan statusnya menjadi missing-nin. Kemudian, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Nona?" kata Hotaru memutuskan kemudian bertanya pada Konan. " Aku hanya menawarkan kepada Konoha, untuk memasukkanku kedalam squad ANBUnya. Itu sih kalian mau, tapi jika tidak aku akan pergi. Pikirkanlah baik-baik." Jawab Konan. " Apa kau bilang? Setelah kau menghancurkan Konoha hingga rata dengan tanah, kau menawarkan kami untuk memasukkanmu menjadi ANBU? Gila kamu!" Bentak Civillian council kepada Konan. " tadi sudah kubilang jika kalian mau menerimaku. Apa kalian tuli, hah!" bentak Konan tak mau kalah. " tentu saja kami menolak!" ucap civilian council serempak. " Harap tenang, tuan Shikaku akan memberikan pendapatnya." Ucap Tsunade menenangkan. Kemudian semuanya kembali tenang. " ehm…baiklah…menurut pendapatku, kurasa kita bisa menerimanya. Pertama, dia pastinya ninja yang kuat, karena bergabung dengan Akatsuki, tak usah perlu bukti karena kalian sudah merasakannya. Kedua, ia bisa menjadi sumber informasi untuk kita mengenai akatsuki." Ucap Shikaku.. kemudian seisi ruangan itu ramai karena orang-orang yang mempertimbangkan argument dari Shikaku, dan hasilnya sama. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk menumpas Akatsuki. " Baiklah, mungkin jawaban kalian adalah 'ya'. Jika seperti itu aku akan mengangkatnya menjadi salah satu bagian dari ANBU. Dengan ini kunyatakan rapat ditutup." Ucap Tsunade.

Setelah Rapat

" Maafkan kami yang tak mengerti dirimu, Naruto. Aku menyesal melakukannya." Ucap Sakura minta maaf. " tak masalah, Sakura-chan. Aku mengerti." Balas Naruto. " minna! Bagaiman kalau kita merayakan kepulangan Naruto dan bergabungnya Konan-nee dengan mandi di pemandian air hangat, aku dengar air hangat dapat menenangkan pikiran yang kacau. Bagaimana, Naruto?" ucap Kiba. " Minna! Ada kabar buruk. Sasuke abur dari penjara. Hal ini baru diketahui saat ia akan diadili. Mereka mengelabui penjaga dengan bunshin yang sangat mirip dengan mereka. Anehnya lagi, bunshin itu ternyata makhluk aneh berwarna putih." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut mangkok dan beralis tebal. DEG. Naruto tersentak. ' apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?'

T

O

B

E

Continue

Gimana? Serukah? Gajekah? Jelekkah? Lucukah? Siapa yang menolong Konan saat melawan Madara/Tobi? Siapa orang misterius yang mengawasi Konan dan Naruto? Dan apakah Naruto menyetujui rencana Kiba setelah adanya berita kaburnya Sasuke?Jawab aja di review.

Sekian. Maaf kalau banyak typo.

Review please


	11. Chapter 11 Hantu

Yo minna-san, saya kembali lagi. Saya mau minta pendapat kalian nih readers, kalau saya buat story baru boleh nggak? Karena saya sudah punya ide dari fic baru itu. saya tunggu ya…direview. Trims buat yang udah ngasih pendapat, hasilnya akan saya voting. Tapi kalau gak ada yang memberi pendapat, maka akan saya urungkan niat saya. Ya udah saatnya balas review.

Ainun. Anissa : wah….ternyata saya kurang jeli. Kalau soal pemanjangan, akan saya usahakan. Pokoknya ada deh di chap ini. Bisa dibilang iya, bisa juga tidak. Trims udah review.

Hime Koyuki 099 : oke senpai!. Trims udah review.

Vin'DieseL No Giza : tenang aja senpai, kalau berjuang lebih keras lagi, nanti ketemu kok. Oh…ya. Bocorannya ada di chap ini#plak. Ya udah, trims udah review.

Nendra Namikaze : terima kasih pujiannya, Senpai. Dan trims udah kasih saya kritik. Oh ya saya lupa. Trims udah review.

KirikaNoKarin : hahaha….ternyata rencana saya berhasil. Nanti ada koq jawabannya. Trims udah review.

NamikazeKevinnn : trims pujiannya ya. Dan trims udah review.

Penggemar : trims ya pujiannya. Dengan senang hati plus semangat masa muda saya jalani.#mata author berkobar.( Lee : bagus, kau author! Aku bangga menjadi senseimu.) trims udah review.

Luka : oke senpai. Trims pujiannya dan trims udah review.

Guest : maaf soal itu senpai. #author pundung. Tapi okelah! Saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menulis.

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang telah review fic saya, saya pribadi mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Lanjut ke cerita.

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic ©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fouth greatshinobi world war

Genre :Adventure & Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

' apa benar, yang dikatakan Kiba? Tapi saat aku berendam dalam air hangat, memang seperti itu, dicoba aja lah.' Pikir Naruto. " Kiba…." Ucap Naruto menggantung. " ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. " aku….setuju denganmu. Mungkin aku butuh refreshing dari semua masalah ini." Jawab Naruto. " Yoshh…sudah ditentukan, kita akan pergi ke pemandian air panas sore ini. Siapa yang tidak ikut berarti pecundang." Kata Kiba memutuskan.

" aku ikut."

" aku ikut."

" aku ikut."

" aku ikut." Kata teman-teman Naruto sahut menyahut. " jangan ada yang telat ya…. Jaa minna!" teriak Kiba meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain. Kemudian satu persatu teman-teman Naruto pulang. Meninggalkan Naruto bersama Konan. " ne~ nee-chan, kamu ikut tidak?" Tanya Naruto kepada Konan. " tentu saja. Aku kan ingin melihat tubuh indahmu sekali lagi." Goda Konan. " iihh…dasar mesum!" kata Naruto sembari meninggalkan Konan. " Naru-chan, tunggu!" teriak Konan.

Sore Hari

" hey, Neji. Menurutmu tubuh Naruto itu seksi atau tidak? Kau tahu kan, sekarang ia sudah menjadi perempuan. Jadi pasti ada perubahan bentuk padanya." Tanya Kiba. " Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, pasti perubahan itu sangat drastis." Ucap Neji datar. " kenapa kau tak lihat saja pakai byakuganmu itu?" tanya Kiba diiringi seringai mesumnya. Muka Neji memerah mendengar penuturan Kiba tadi. " jangan bodoh. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan chakraku hanya untuk pekerjaan tidak penting seperti itu." ucap Neji sedikit gugup. " benarkah? Apa kau penasaran juga Neji?" goda Kiba tak lepas dari seringai mesumnya. " sudahlah! Aku tak mau membahas ini." Ucap Neji kembali datar meninggalkan Kiba. Sementara itu di pemandian wanita.

' ugh….ternyata punya Hinata besar juga, aku tak…hey apa yang kupikirkan tadi, sadar Naruto! Kau tak boleh menyukai sesame jenismu.' Batin Naruto sedikit mesum. " hey, Nn..n..Naru-chan, ke…kk.. kenapa wajahmu memerah" tanya Hinata menyadari wajah Naruto yang memerah sambil mendekati Naruto. " Tidak apa-apa kok. A..a..aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto tak menyadari darah keluar dari hidungnya. " kenapa hidungmu berdarah, Naru-chan? Kamu sakit?" tanya Hinata tak tergagap. Mendengar penuturan Hinata, Konan ikut melihat ke arah Naruto. Dan Konan kemudian menyeringai mesum." Heh…paling-paling pikiran mesum karena melihat dadamu gadis manis." Ucap Konan tanpa beban. Sontak saja, kedua insan yang di maksud Konan wajahnya memerah dengan berbeda alasan. Naruto memerah karena malu pikirannya dibeberkan Konan. Sedangkan Hinata malu karena dadanya membuat Naruto seperti itu. " tapi aku iri padamu , Naru-chan. Padahal kau itu baru menjadi wanita tapi dadamu lebih bagus dariku." Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang memang iri. Tapi kemudian sebuah seringai menghias wajahnya. " ne~ Naru-chan, kenapa kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu? kamu kan sekarang perempuan, kenapa kau semesum itu?" tanya Sakura dengan hiasan seringai di wajahnya. Wajah merah Naruto bertambah merah setelah menerima perkataan Sakura. " tak kusangka kau gadis mesum, Naru-chan." Ucap Ino setelah mengerti tujuan Sakura mengatakan hal tadi. Ia ikut menyunggingkan seringai mesumnya. " HEY….AKU ITU PERNAH JADI LAKI-LAKI TAU, JADI WAJAR SAJA AKU BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Naruto kesal tak terima dianggap mesum kemudian ia menggembungkan pipinya. ' k..ka..kawaiiiiiii' batin para gadis berjamaah. " hahahahahaha." Tawa gadis di ruangan itu pecah tetapi saat mereka asyik tertawa. BUGH. Naruto mendadak pingsan. " hey, Naru-chan! Jangan bercanda! Kamu kenapa? Hey teman teman! Cepat kita bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit!" teriak Tenten panic akan keadaan Naruto.

Di Rumah Sakit

Di sebuah ruangan serba putih, terbaring seorang gadis yang menjadi perbincangan di luar ruangan. " Tsunade-sama, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Konan khawatir. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah menggoda Naruto di pemandian. " tidak apa-apa, kok."ia hanya pingsan menerima tamu bulanannya." Ucap Tsunade. Kemudian helaan nafas berjamah muncul. " kukira Naru-chan pingsan gara-gara mandi air panas." Ucap kiba lega. Ia lega karena terbebas dari tuduhan teman-temannya karena mengajak Naruto mandi air panas.

Flashback

" hey kiba! Kenapa kau menyarankan Naruto mandi air panas? Lihat sekarang! Dia jadi pingsan,kan." Bentak Sakura pada Kiba yang ketakutan. " Ii..i..ini bukan salahku, aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto tak tahan dengan air panas." Ucap Kiba gagap. " awas kau, Kiba! Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, kau akan menerima akibatnya!" ucap Sakura mengancam sambil menggertakkan tangannya. Sontak Kiba memucat. ' tamatlah riwayatku….' Batin Kiba meratapi nasibnya.

Flashback END

" baiklah…kalian boleh pulang, Naruto juga butuh istirahat." Ucap Tsunade lembut. Teman –teman Naruto pun pulang ke rumahnya masing – masing kecuali Konan. " kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Tsunade pada Konan. " aku akan menjaga Naruto. Lagipula, jika aku pulang, aku akan kesepian." Ucap Konan datar. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas. Ia akhirnya mengizinkan Konan." Baiklah…terserahmu saja, tapi besok segera temui aku di ruanganku jam 9 pagi! Ada misi yang akan kuberikan padamu." Kata Tsunade sambil berlalu. Sementara itu.

Di Apartemen Naruto

" huh….Fujin, sampai kapan kita akan menunggu mereka? Sudah 3 jam kita disini." Ucap seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan kalung aneh berbentuk koma dengan sepasang lekukan di samping hidungnya. " sabarlah, Itachi…. Kita tunggu dulu sampai mereka datang. Paling setengah jam lagi. Jadi sabar,ya!" ucap seorang laki-laki berrambut jabrik dengan warna merah yang dipanggil Fujin. KRUYUUK. " apa itu suara perutmu, Itachi?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah tadi. " memang, ada apa? Dari sore aku belum makan secuil makanan pun, jadi wajar jika aku lapar." Jawab Itachi dengan wajah kesal. " Sebaiknya kita tidur dulu, barang kali mereka masih ganti baju." Ucap Fujin masih keadaan tenangnya. Namun, setelah sampai tengah malam, Fujin dan Itachi sudah terlelap dalam keadaan keroncongan. Seringkali terdengar suara perut mereka berdua yang tengah terlelap.

Keesokan Harinya

"ugh…dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" rintih seorang gadis bersurai merah. " Sudah bangun Naru-chan? Kemarin kamu pingsan saat di pemandian. Apa kau selalu seperti ini di hari pertamamu?" ucap Konan dengan bombardier pertanyaan. " Konan-nee, aku maau pulang, boleh tidak?" tanya naruto dengan suara yang samar. " apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto?" tanya Konan balik. Naruto sweetdrop. " aku bilang, aku mau pulang, boleh tidak?" ucap Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya. " tentu, tapi kita harus melapor ke Hokage dulu." Jawab Konan. Naruto hanya menuruti saja dan mengikuti Konan yang keluar kamar degan tertatih-tatih. Konan yang tak menyadarinya terus saja ke kantor rumah sakit meninggalkan Naruto. " huh, orang sakit malah ditinggal." Sungut Naruto kesal. Sementara itu di kantor rumah sakit, Konan terdengar suara ketukan pintu. " masuk!" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dan berkuncir dua. Konan pun masuk. Saat Konan masuk. " ada apa Konan? Naru-chan sudah sadar?" tanya wanita berambut pirang tersebut aka. Tsunade. " ya jelaslah! Kalau dia belum sadar, mana mungkin dia berada disamping….." Konan melihat sampingnya yang hanya ditempati udara. Ia cengo, dia telah meninggalkan Naruto. ' bodohnya aku! Naru-chan kan baru sadar.' Batin Konan nelangsa. "….ku." lanjut Konan. " kau meninggalkannya bejalan tertatih-tatih Konan?" tanya Tsunade tepat sasaran. " hehehe…..aku lupa kalau ia baru sadar." Ucap Konan kemudian berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah mencari-cari, ia akhirnya menemukan Naruto. " hah…maaf, Naru-chan. Hah….hah….." ucap Konan terengah-engah. Sedang yang di depannya hanya memalingkan wajahnya. " orang sakit malah ditinggal sendirian, huh!" ucap Naruto kesal. Ia kemudian menggembungkan pipinya, yang membuat Konan hamper hilang kesadaran untuk mencubit Naruto. Namun, ia akhirnya dapat mengendalikan dirinya. " ehm….sebaiknya kita segera mendatangi Hokage-sama." Ucap Konan kemudian. Mereka sekarang berjalan beriringan, tak seperti tadi, Konan dengan setia(?) membantu Naruto. Akhirnya mereka sampai. Mereka kemudian masuk dan mendapati Tsunade tengah meneguk sakenya. " bagaiman keadaanmu, Naru-chan?" tanya Tsunade. " baik, Baa-chan. Hanya sedikit nyeri saja." Jawab Naruto. " ano….Baa-chan, apakah aku boleh pulang?" lanjut naruto bertanya pada Tsunade. " nanti, setelah ku periksa keadaan terakhirmu." Ucap Tsunade datar. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian Tsunade memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan teliti dan hati-hati. Stetelah selesai kemudian Tsunade memperbolehkan Naruto pulang.

Di Perjalanan.

" ohayou, Naru-chan!" begitulah sapaan para penduduk pada Naruto sekarang. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyumnya yang tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, membuat laki-laki yang menyapanya merona. Naruto terus berjalan dengan diiringi Konan di belakangnya. Saat ini ia sudah tak tertatih lagi karena efek chakra Kurama. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Naruto. Saat Konan membuka pintu, Konan membelalak kaget. Di depannya sekarang terbaring dua tubuh laki-laki. Yang satu berrambut merah, dan yang lain berambut raven panjang dengan kuncir satu. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri dua orang laki-laki itu. dan matanya semakin melebar tatkala melihat orang yang berambut raven. ' Itachi, bagaimana bisa?' batinnya. Kemudian Naruto setelah membantu pria berambut yang sama dengannya, kemudian melihat pria yang satunya, dan benar saja, ia sama terkejutnya dengan Konan. " Uchiha Itachi! Bagaimana bisa?! Apakah ini hantu?" teriak Naruto lalu ia jatuh pingsan.

Setelah 30 menit

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian terbuka sempurna. Saat ia melihat apa yang ada di depannya, ia memucat. " kyaaaa….hantu!" teriak Naruto kemudian melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi. BRAK. Itulah suara saat Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. ' tidak mungkin! Apa tadi itu hantu? Tapi seperti nyata. Apa itu edo tensei? Aarrgghh!' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Sementara itu, di luar kamar mandi. " Itachi…. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau telah mati?" tanya Konan tak percaya akan kenyataan yang ada didepan matanya. " benar, aku Itachi. Aku memang telah mati. Tapi aku dihidupkan kembali olehnya." Kata Itachi seraya menunjuk pria bersurai merah. " apa yang kau lakukan hingaga membuatnya hidup kembali? Apa ini edo tensei?" tanya Konan to the point. " sebenarnya itu bukan edo tensei, ada perbedaan antara edo tensiei dan jutsu yang aku gunakan. Tapi sebelum aku menjelaskannya padamu, panggillah gadis itu!" ucap Fujin. Karena penasaran, Konan menruti perintah Fujin. " Naruto…..cepat keuar! Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan hantu kok. Hanya seorang badut saja." Ucap Konan yang disambut deathglare dari Itachi. " benarkah?" tanya Naruto dari dalam kemudian perlahan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia menengok kanan kiri, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Itachi. " kau mencariku, Naruto?" tanya sebuah suara yang dikenali Naruto. " kyaa…hantu!" teriak Naruto menjauh dari Itachi. Namun dicegat oleh pria berambut merah aka. Fujin. " sudahlah, Naru-chan! Dia bukan hantu, akan kujelaskan padamu tapi kau harus tenang dulu!" ucap Uzume. Naruto menuruti peruntah Uzume , dan menenangkan dirinya. Setelah tenang, Fujin memanggil naruto dan Konan. " sebenarnya itu adalah jutsu terlarang di klan Uzumaki. Fuinjutsu: Tamashi no fukkatsu . dengan membentuk segel di tubuh target yang telah meninggal, kemudian memanggil jiwa tersebut kembali ke tubuhnya. Namun, keadaan tubuh Itachi tidak lengkap, karena kedua matanya telah diambil oleh seseorang, tapi aku telah mengambil mata dari Uchiha legendaris…." Jelas Fujin menggantung. " Uchiha Madara." Sambungnya. " tidak mungkin! Madara adalah orang yang telah mengambil tubuh Nagato dan dia masih hidup." bantah Konan. Memang wajar jika Konan membantahnya. Pasalnya, ia yang telah mengambil tubuh Nagato. Dan sebelumnya menyuruh mereka( Nagato dan Konan) untuk menghancurkan Konoha. " bukan, dia bukan Uchiha Madara. Dilihat dari posturnya, sangat jauh berbeda dengan Madara. Ia berbadan kecil, sedangkan badan Madara itu besar dan kekar. Dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya menggunakan susano'o, namun menggunakan kamui. Dan dari penjelasan tadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa…." Perkataan Itachi terpotong ketika ada suara yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. " hentikan Itachi. Belum saatnya mereka mengetahuinya." Dan yang menghentikan Itachi adalah Fujin . " lanjutkan penjelasanmu tadi….." kata Naruto bingung memanggilnya siapa. " Fujin." Jawab Fujin mengerti kebingungan Naruto." …Fujin-san." Lanjut Naruto. " baiklah…. Jadi persyaratannya adalah keadaan tubuh target harus utuh, kemudian aku menggunakan jutsu itu. dan yang berada didepan tubuh kalian adalah Itachi yang asli. Perbedaan dari jutsu ini dengan edo tensei adalah jutsu ini, targetnya memang nyata dan berarti ia dapat terluka atupun berdarah. Sedangkan edo tensei tidak. Kalau kalian tidak percaya coba saja kalian pukul Itachi." Jelas Fujin tanpa pikir panjang saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. BUGH. Dan akhirnya itachi di pukul oleh Konan. " ugh…hei apa-apaan ini. Dasar wanita aneh." Marah Itachi pada Konan. " hei, bukankah Fujin bilang kalau tidak percaya coba saja pukul Itachi." Ucap Konan tanpa dosa. " sebaiknya kita menghadap hokage dulu Itachi, karena kuyakin misimu waktu itu harus kau laporkan pada hokage." Ucap Konan. Itachi yang mengerti maksud Konan hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Konan di belakangnya. " aku ikut!" ucap Naruto." Tidak naru-chan, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Ucap Fujin. Naruto menurut. Dan menetap. " Naruto….sebenarnya…"

TBC

Apa yang dimaksud Konan? Dan apakah hal yang dibicarakan Fujin pada Naruto? Jawab di review.

Sekian. Maaf kalau banyak typo.

See you next chapter.

Review please!


	12. Chapter 12 Uzumaki vs Uzumaki

Yo Minna. Akhirnya saya bisa comeback lagi. Maaf soal update yang lama, karena saya sedang mengalami surut ide. Dan ide yang selalu muncul adalah ide untuk chap yang sangat jauh di depan jadi sekali lagi maaf. Seperti biasa, saatnya balas review.

Imam. Sholkhan : ha'i senpai. Ni chap barunya. Trims udah review.

Alifnamikazeuzumaki : Fujin adalah salah satu korban selamat dalam kejadian genosida klan Uzumaki. Dan ia seorang Uzumaki, senpai. Trims udah review

Monkey D nico : oke senpai, ni chap 12. Trims udah review

Ainun. Annisa.9 : maaf, senpai. Itu memang saya scene, dan maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Trims udah review

NamikazeKevinnn : wah saya senang semakin anda penasaran. Karena itu tandanya, anda mengikuti perkembangan fic saya. Trims udah review

Gedesandyyasa : hehehe…. Saya memang senang membuat orang penasaran.( jangan ditiru lho.)

Fajar jabrik : oke senpai, ni lanjutannya. Trims udah review

Baladewa. Loveless : maaf soal typo yang sangat bertebaran di chapter-chapter awal. I.A saya akan menuruti permintaan(perintah) senpai. Tapi mohon tunggu saya saat sedang hiatus ya. Kalau soal pairing. Saya membuat cinta Sasuke bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena disini saya sudah menyiapkan pairnya. Namun itu adalah rencana sequel dari fic ini. Siapa yang disukai Naruto, tunggu aja ampe fic ini selesai.(author ditimpuk gentong). Trims udah review

KirikaNoKarin : hahaha… lama-lama fic ini membuat saya banyak dosa. Soalnya membiarkan readers saya mati penasaran(?). ya. Dia memang chara OC saya. Trims udah review

Nendra Nezukage : oke senpai. Trims udah review

Vin'DieseL No Giza : nanti ada kok jawabannya di chap ini. Dan tentang misi juga ada kok di chap ini. Trims udah review

Luka : terima kasih pujiannya senpai. Soal fic baru, jangan khawatir, saya Cuma buat oneshoot aja kok. Judulnya ANAK PINTAR ITU NAKAL? Dan terima kasih sarannya. Trims udah review

Nitya-chan : trims pujiannya. Ni chap barunya. Trims udah review

Guest : trims pujiannya. Apa deh yang nggak buat para readers tersayang saya. Dan saya berjanji akan berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan saya, supaya para readers puas. Trims udah review

Penggemar : trims pujiannya. Ni chap lanjutannya. Trims udah review

Yunauchi : kalau teme, memang belum waktunya(sasuke : woy, terus kapan? Dan yang boleh manggil gue teme Cuma Naruto! Ingat! Cuma. Naruto!) soal siapa Fujin sama seperti tadi. Dan karakteristiknya akan dijelaskan pada chapter yang tidak bisa saya tentukan. Trims udah review

HyuNami NaruNata : trims dukungannya. Siap deh. Dan fic baru saya genrenya adalah family yang utama. Judulnya ORANG PINTAR ITU NAKAL. Trims udah review

Alif. Cakadit : siapa Fujin? Sama seprti tadi. Soal permintaan anda, saya tak bisa mengabulkan, karena bakalan numpuk chara-chara terlalu kuat nantinya. Trims udah review

Lanjut ke cerita!

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic ©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fouth greatshinobi world war

Genre :Adventure & Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

Sebelumnya di KBN

. " aku ikut!" ucap Naruto." Tidak naru-chan, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Ucap Fujin. Naruto menurut. Dan menetap. " Naruto….sebenarnya…"

Balik ke cerita

" Naruto…sebenarnya…" ucap Fujin menggantung. " nii-san, mau tanya, dilihat dari penampilan kakak yang berambut merah, apakah nii-san seorang Uzumaki?" tanya Naruto mendahului Fujin yang ingin bicara. Sepertinya Naruto tak memperhatikan Fujin saat ia berbicara. " benar. Aku seorang Uzumaki. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Fujin." Jawab Fujin. Tanpa diduga, Naruto memeluk Fujin. Fujin yang sebelumnya kaget, kini hanya tersenyum lembut. " hiks…. Ternyata aku masih mempunyai keluarga walaupun itu keluarga jauhku. Hiks…" isak Naruto di tengah pelukannya. Dan ditengah pelukan rindu itu, Fujin merasa sedikit aneh. ' jadi ini dada wanita….. hei, apa yang kupikirkan?! Sadar Fujin! Ini adikmu sendiri.' Pikir Fujin yang tak menyadari Naruto menatapnya yang tengah geleng –geleng. " Nii-san ada apa? Kok geleng – geleng begitu?" Tanya Naruto. " Ngg…nggak apa-apa kok. Sekarang, karena kamu adalah salah satu keluargaku dan kau belum tahu hal itu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Fujin bebas dari pikiran mesumnya. " uhm…. Jika nii-san berasal dari klan Uzumaki, aku tanya, mengapa desa Uzu diserang oleh negara lain?" tanya Naruto. Fujin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mendongak lagi. " kau tahu tentang kekuatan seorang Uzumaki?" bukannya menjawab, Fujin malah bertanya. Namun Naruto mengangguk saja." Seperti yang kau ketahui, Uzumaki ahli dalam segala jenis fuin jutsu, oleh karena itu banyak Negara-negara lain yang meminta pada klan Uzumaki untuk meyegel monster bahkan biju yang mengganggu mereka. Namun, setelah sekian lama, mereka iri terhadap kemampuan klan Uzumaki. Kemudian Kirigakure, Tsuchigakure dan Kumogakure mengadakan aliansi untuk menyerang desa kami. Peperangan pun tak terelakkan. Karena desa Uzushiogakure tidak tahu akan hal ini, desa terdesak. Namun, ketika semua shinobi yang ditugaskan keluar desa kembali, keadaan berbalik. Desa Uzushiogakure berbalik unggul. Dan akhirnya perang itu dimenangkan oleh desa Uzushiogakure. Namun, kemenangan itu percuma…." Jelas Fujin dengan jeda di akhir cerita." Mengapa percuma?" tanya naruto penasaran. ( bagaiman tidak, memnangkan perang tetapi malah dianggap sia-sia.) " setelah perang itu selesai, banyak penduduk desa Uzu menjadi korban perang. Shinobi kelas atas sampai bawah semua ada, bahkan warga sipil pun banyak yang tewas dan keadaan yang mulanya indah, menjadi rusak. Penduduk yang selamat pun mengungsi di desa lain dengan menyembunyikan identitas sebagai seorang Uzumaki. Padahal kami tak berbuat apa-apa, tapi malah mendapat genosida." Jawab Fujin dengan nada sedih. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia marah? Jelas. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto? Pastinya… " kejam sekali….. aku berjanji… akan menjadi Hokage terkuat untuk menghentikan tindakan seperti itu dan membangkitkan klan Uzumaki!" seru Naruto lantang. " ehm… sepertinya kalimat itu kalimat Sasuke." Ucap seorang laki – laki berkeriput.#plak. Author ditampar Itachi. Maksud saya, laki – laki dengan sepasang kerutan disamping hidungnya aka. Itachi. " hehehe… kok tahu?" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir. " bukan urusanmu." Ucap Itachi dingin. ' huh, kakak-adik sama saja.' Batin Naruto setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi. Naruto pun cemberut, yang sialnya membuat ketiga orang yang melihatnya akan lupa diri. Namun sebelum melakukan hal yang dibenci Naruto(mencubit pipinya.) ia kembali memasang wajah serius. " ne~ Fujin nii-san, apa benar, yang dimaksud Itachi-nii itu….. Uchiha Obito." Tanya Naruto masih dengan tampang seriusnya. " bagaimana kau tahu itu, Naruto?" tanya Itachi dengan nada mengintimidasi. " mudah saja. Kamu tadi mengatakan kalau madara dapat menggunakan susano'o, sedangkan pria topeng itu menggunakan kamui. Sedangkan kamui adalah kinjutsu dari Kakashi. Setiap sharingan memiliki kinjutsu berbeda, dan jika sama, pasti itu adalah salah satu mata dari seorang uchiha yang mendonorkan matanya kepada orang lain. Dan…. Yang mendonorkan sahringan pada Kakashi hanyalah…. Uchiha Obito." Jelas Naruto. Itachi dan Fujin hanya ber'oh' ria, sedangkan Konan. ' analisis yang hebat. Namun bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal itu? dari keterangan teman – temannya, ia adalah orang yang bodoh. ' batin Konan kagum. " oh ya, Tachi nii. Apa yang kau bicarakan pada Tsunade Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto kembali seperti biasa. " oh… itu." ucap Itachi.

Flashback

Seorang laki – laki dengan seorang perempuan berdiri di ruang hokage. Kemudian yang perempuan mengetuk pintu. " masuk!" perintah seseorang yang didalam. Kemudian kedua orang itu masuk. " ternyata kau kemari juga, Konan. Kukira kau tidak akan datang. Ho… bahkan dengan pahlawan kita ini." Ucap Tsunade sedikit mengejek. " apa kau tidak menangkapku?" tanya Itachi dingin. " buat apa aku menangkap pahlawan dalam bayangan Konoha ini?" tanya Tsunade dengan tampang polos yang dibuat-buat. " sudahlah… sebagai penghargaan karena telah menyelamatkan Konoha, aku akan mencabut statusmu dari missing-nin menjadi ANBU Konoha. Kau akan bertugas bersama Konan menjaga Naruto." Ucap Tsunade. " baik, Hokage-sama. Dan…. Arigatou." Ucap Itachi. " oh ya. Okaeri Itachi-san." Ucap Tsunade dengan senyum tulus. Itachi membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Kemudian, Konan dan Itachi menghilang.

Flashback END

" wah…. Seandainya Sasuke tahu, pasti ia senang sekarang. Sayangnya ia telah menjadi missing-nin." Ucap Naruto dengan nada senang, dan diakhiri dengan nada sedih. " Sasuke…" ucap Itachi dengan nada yang aneh. Dan terlihatlah Itachi yang sedang bergulung-gulung sambil menangis. Naruto cengo. ' ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Konan nee' batin Naruto. " benarkan apa yang kukatakan." Bisik Konan kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sementara Fujin, ia malah terjungkal kebelakang dengan tingkah Itachi. ' dan ini adalah misi pertamamamu. Kau harus menjauhkan Naruto dari medan peperangan! Kau juga akan bertugas bersama Konan. Keadaan jinchuriki saat ini penting, yaitu untuk menggagalkan rencana Tsuki no Me dari Madara, sedangkan Jinchuriki di dunia ini hanya tinggal Killer Bee dan Naruto. Aku serahkan semua ini padamu, terserah bagaimana kau menjauhkannya. Yang paling penting….. jaga Naruto baik-baik! Aku tak punya seseorang lagi selain dia.' Tiba-tiba ucapan itu terlintas di fikiran Itachi. Ia kemudian berhenti dari tingkah konyolnya. " oh ya Naruto, aku akan mengajarimu jurus baru. Kau punya seperti inikan." Ucap itachi sambil mengaktifkan sharingannya, kemudian mengeluarkan susano'onya. Terlihatlah sebuah monster setengah badan dengan 4 tangan. Salah satu tangan memegang pedang dan salah satunya lagi memegang sebuah perisai seperti cermin. " jadi ini, perpaduan antara susano'o Madara dan susano'o Itachi." Ucap Konan. " apa maksud nii-san mata ini." Ucap Naruto seraya mengaktifkan uzuringannya. " benar, kinjutsu apa yang telah kau kuasai dari mata itu?" tanya Itachi. " ano… aku belum memilikinya, karena Kurama-nee belum mengajariku." Jawab Naruto keceplosan. ' ups…. Kuso… kenapa aku mengatakannya?!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. ' Kurama?' batin ketiga orang dihadapan Naruto bersamaan. " siapa Kurama itu, Naruto?" tanya Konan menyelidik. " Kurama adalah…." Belum sempat Fujin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto memotongnya. " hei… bagaimana kalau kita meneruskan hal tadi yaitu latihan, tapi sebelum latihan, aku mau _sparring _ dulu dengan Fujin nii. Karena aku belum pernah melawan orang Uzumaki sebelumnya." Ucap Naruto PD. (readers : PD thu apa thor? Jangan-jangan perang dunia, atau perang dingin. #readers ngaco.) ' jangan Fujin! Jangan!' batin ItaKo berbarengan. " baiklah…. Akan kulayani permintaanmu." Ucap Fujin santai. ' bodoh! Apa kau tak tertarik dengan apa yang dimaksudnya?' batin ItaKo bareng. Lagi! ( Readers : ceileh! Jangan-jangan pairnya ItaKonan.) " dengan satu syarat! Setelah ini kau harus menjelaskan siapa yang kau maksud tadi!" lanjut Fujin. Awalnya Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kini ia malah cengo dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melebar yang tidak feminism sekali. ' sialllll' rutuk Naruto kesal. Sementara itaKo bersorak penuh kemenangan. Di hati. ' tak apa Naruto. Aku juga ingin keluar, jadi gunakan kuchiyose itu. dan aku ingin mengajarimu sesuatu. ' kata Kurama di mindscape. ' apa kau yakin, Kura nee?' tanya Naruto. Ia takut kalau yang dilakukannya salah. ' aku yakin. Aku juga ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan manusia.' Jawab Kurama mantap. ' baiklah…' ucap Naruto menyetujui. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian mulai berucap. " baiklah….. deal?" tawar Naruto. " deal!" ucap Fujin, Itachi dan Konan serempak. Naruto sweatdrop. 'Ternyata ini memang rencana mereka.' Batinnya. " baiklah…. Konan, buatkan ruangan yang luas dan cukup kuat untuk bertarung!" perintah Itachi. Konan yang telah termakan rasa penasaran pun langsung menurutinya. ' tumben, dia mau meneima perintah dariku.' Batin itachi heran. Selama ini Konan hanya menuruti perintah Pein saja, dan tidak mau menerima perintah dari orang lain selain yang membuat Itachi heran. BACK TO THE STORY.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya Konan menyelesaikan bangunannya. Namun, bukan di dalam Konoha, melainkan di kawasan Shi no Mori. " ee… Konan, apa kau yakin melakukannya di sini?" tanya Fujin ragu. :" memangnya kenapa? Disini tempat yang luas, jadi aku bisa membuat arena pertarungan yang luas." Ucap Konan watados. " sudahlah, Fujin nii! Jangan banyak mengeluh! Ayo segera mulai." Ucap Naruto kelewat semangat. " baiklah…. Itachi, kau yang jadi juru adil !" perintah Fujin. Itachi mengangguk. Fujin dan Naruto sudah memasang kuda-kuda. " dalam hitungan ketiga, segera mulai pertarungan." Ucap itachi memberitahu. Keduanya mengangguk. " bersiap….. ...3!" ucap Itachi .

BATTLE TIME

Fujin dan Naruto yang kaget karena hitungan Itachi yang 'lambat' langsung saling menyerang dengan taijutsu ala masing-masing. Naruto sangat senang bisa melawan seorang Uzumaki asli. Ia terkesan dengan gaya taijutsu Uzumaki yang khas, yaitu tenang, lembut, namun sangat kuat. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto sekarang. Naruto yang sedikit lengah, akhirnya terkena tendangan dari Fujin tepat di perutnya. Ia jatuh tersungkur. Walaupun sedikit meringis, Naruto bangkit. " kau harus focus, Naruto! Yang diajarkan Itachi nanti akan membutuhkan focus tinggi!" ucap Fujin menasehati. Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia membentuk segel kagebunshin. "kagebunshin no jutsu!" teriak Naruto. Muncullah dua bunshin Naruto. Naruto dan satu bunshinnya maju. Naruto membentuk segel. Dan menghadap ke bunshin yang berada dibelakang. " Mokuton :mokujyuheki." Teriak Naruto. Muncullah kayu-kayu melindungi bunshin Naruto tersebut. " taktik yang cerdik, menggunakan mokuton untuk melindungi bunshinmu yang sedang mengumpulkan chakra alam. Kau memang seorang Namikaze." Ucap Fujin datar. Naruto menyeringai. Kemudian menepukkan tangannya, seketika itu utbuhnya di selimuti chakra oranye. " kyuubi mode, heh." Ucap Fujin masih datar. Namun tak diperdulikan Naruto, ia mengaktifkan Uzuringannya dan berteriak, " Mokuton : hijutsu jukai kotan!" lalu muncullah berpuluh-puluh kayu yang mengarah pada Fujin. Fujin tak tinggal diam, lalu merapal segel. " suiton : mizukagami!" teriaknya. Kemudian terbentuk cermin air dan dari cermin tersebut muncul tiuan Naruto yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. Akibatnya, kedua jurus hebat itu berbenturan dan hancur satu sama lain. Tanpa diduga, sebuah rasenshuriken mengarah pada Fujin. Karena kurang persiapan, Fujin terkena jurus mematikan itu. naruto kaget, ia tak percaya Fujin terkena jurusnya. Ia berteriak, " Fujin nii!" tanpa diduga, sebuah kunai meluncur kearah Naruto. Namu dengan reflek bagus, berhasil ditangkis oleh Naruto. Kemudian muncul sosok Fujin. " jangan lengah, Naruto! Kau harus tetap focus! Ingat! Focus!" perintah Fujin datar. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memikirkan sesuatu.' Kapan dia membentuknya?' pikir Naruto. ' oh ya, dia mebentuknya saat tertutup oleh cermin itu.' jawab Naruto pada pertanyaannya sendiri. Kemudian ia membentuk kodachi es. Ia mneyerang Fujin dengan taijutsu. Fujin juga menyerangnya juga. naruto merasa ada yang berbeda dengan gerakan taijutsu Fujin. Sekarang gerakannya lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Ia mulai kewalahan, namun berkat bantuan doujutsunya, ia mampu mengimbanginya. Ia menambahkan chakra angin di kodachinya. Kemudian kunai dan kodachi saling berbenturan. Namun karena kodachi Naruto dialiri chakra angina, akhirnya kunai Fujin retak dan pecah. Fujin tersenyum. " mengaliri kodachi es dengan chakra angin, cara cerdik. Lawanmu bisa terekcoh karenanya." Ucap Fujin sedikit dengan nada terkesan. Kemudian merapal segel. " Katon : goukamekaakyou!" teriaknya. Ia menyemburkan bola api raksasa yang melebihi milik Sasuke. Nauto tak tinggal diam. Ia merapal segel dengan cepat dan berteriak, " suiton : suuryudan no jutsu!" muncul naga air besar menuju bola api raksasa itu. kedua jutsu bertabrakan dan menghasilkan kabut yang tebal. BUGH. Fujin terlempar jauh kesamping. Ternyata Fujin terkena rasengan dari bunshin Naruto yang tak diperhatikannya. ' ternyata itu pengalihan, bunshin itulah serangan utamanya.' Pikir Fujin. Ia bangkit dan merapal segel lagi. Dan berteriak, " Futton : sichimu-ha!" muncul gelombang uap mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto merapal segel. " suiton : junsai!" teriaknya. Muncul sebuah perisai dari air yang melindunginya dari gelombang uap Fujin. Kabut tercipta lagi dan lebih pekat dari yang lalu. Fujin yang menyadari dirinya tanpa perisai, langsung membentuk bunshin. Ia kemudian bersembunyi didalam genangan air yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dan seperti tadi, bunshin Naruto menyerang Fujin dengan rasengan. Karena yang diserang adalah bunshi Fujin, bunshin tersebut pecah menjadi air. ' sial, bunshin lagi.' Rutuk Naruto. Ia kemudian mencari keberadaan Fujin. Namun tak mendapatkan hasil. ' sekaranglah saatnya.' Batin Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka lagi, sekarang ia menggunakan sage mode dan menonaktifkan kyuubi modenya. Ia memeriksa keberadaan chakra Fujin, kemudian ia merasakannya walaupun lemah. Ia menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekati genangan air. Ia berhenti tepat ditengahnya. ' apa yang dilakukannya?' Batin Konan. Kemudian muncul rantai yang berduri mengikat tubuh Naruto. Dan CRASH. Tubuh Naruto terbelah. Fujin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya memandang pada tubuh Naruto yang terbelah. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuh itu. dan benar saja, puluhan tombak es keluar dengan cepat dari tubuh itu. karena kurang persiapan, Fujin tertusuk salah satu tombak tersebut. Ia merintih kesakitan. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tombak tersebut dan mendekatkan tangannya ke bagian yang tertusuk tombak. Ia mengalirkan sedikit chakra air pada luka tersebut. Tiba-tiba luka tersebut hilang tanpa bekas. " ternyata kau ninja medis, Fujin nii." Ucap naruto datar. " chakra air adalah chakra kehidupan, bisa digunakan sebagai penyembuhan bagi pemilik chakra air. Dan aku seorang Uzumaki, maka proses penyembuhanku lebih cepat dari orang yang bukan seorang Uzumaki." Jelas Fujin. Kemudian tubuh naruto diselimuti chakra oranye sekali lagi. Semakin lama, semakin banyak chakra oranye yang terkumpul dan membentuk sosok Kyuubi. ' biju mode? Apa ia benar-bena ingin membunuhku?' tanya Fujin pada dirinya sendiri. Sosok itu mengumpulkan chakra merah dan chakra biru di mulutnya, kemudian memakannya. Ia muntahkan lagi seraya berteriak, " BIJUDAMA!" sebuah bola chakra raksasa bergerak cepat menuju Fujin. ' gawat, dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku!' teriak Fujin di batin. Kemudian Fujin merapal segel dengan cepat dan menghentakkannya ke tanah. "Fuinjutsu : Burakkuhoru!" teriak Fujin. Muncullah sebuah lubang besar yang menelan bijudama hingga tak bersisa. " chakra yang banyak dan berkualitas, aku bisa kenyang karenanya. Sepertinya kamu mau membunuhku. Baiklah… kutunjukkan jurus apa yang akan kau pelajari dengan Itachi." Ucap Fujin. Kemudian disekitar tubuhnya diselimuti chakra yang pekat dan membentuk sesosok wanita mengerikan yang memakai selendang. " UZUME!" teriak Fujin. Kemudian sosok itu melemparkan selendangnya kearah Naruto yang masih dalam biju mode. Anehnya, selendang itu berubah bentuk menjadi air yang sangat banyak dan mengelilingi Naruto. Fujin semakin mendekat kearah Naruto, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Saat keduanya hendak merapal segel, gerakan mereka terhenti oleh tangan besar yang mendorong mereka.

TBC

Siapa yang mendorong Naruo dan Fujin? Jawab aja di review. Saya yakin banyak yang tahu jawabannya. Baiklah… saya author baru, jadi saya menerima berbagai bentuk tanggapan baik positif maupun negative.

Cukup sekian maaf kalau banyak typo.

READERS I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS I MISS YOU FLAMERS I LIKE YOU

Review please!


	13. Chapter 13 Berlatih bersama biju

Yo Minna. Update pertama saya setelah ganti penname. Semoga saya tidak terlambat update lagi. Yosh.. seperti biasa, saatnya balas review.

Blue-senpai : oke, nih next chapnya, kalau soal kelamaan update, saya masih ragu-ragu. Pokoknya trims udah review.

Imam. Sholkhan : oke senpai. Trims udah review.

Ainun. Annisa. 9 : trims pujiannya. Ya benar, Itachi yang mendorong mereka. Trims udah review.

NamikazeKevinnn : trims pujiannya. Oh trims sarannya senpai. Saya tidak tahu kalau anda berkata seperti itu. trims udah review.

Monkey D nico : sip betul tebakan anda. Sudah saya bilangkan. Pertanyaannya mudah. Yosh. Trims udah review.

Nendra Nezukage : wah… padahal saya nggak bermaksud begitu. Tapi ya sudahlah, gak apa-apa. Tapi jawaban anda salah. Bukan chouji. Yang penting, trims udah review.

Thedy76 : jawabannya seperti jawaban-jawaban tadi. Yaitu tangan susano'o Itachi. Trims udah review.

Alfinamikazeuzumaki : oke senpai. Yup! Sama seperti tadi, jawaban senpai benar. Trims udah review.

The Nirvash Destruction : jawaban anda yang benar, jawaban yang pertama. Susano'o Itachi.

KirikaNoKarin : hehehe… gomen. Oke, akan saya usahakan. Oh ya senpai. Kapan duo uzumaki update? Saya udah penasaran, nih. Yosh Trims udah review.

Hadinamikaze : jawaban senpai, benar. Dan soal kelucuan Naruto, kalau senpai lihat wajah Naruto, pasti gemes deh. Sumpeh ana zuzu(# bahasa apaan tuh?)

Bala-san dewa : hahaha..kok bisa sih senpai. Apa karena ceritanya yang seru? ( author .) kalo soal pair, masih saya rahasiakan. Tapi soal kecocokan saya gak lihat dari sisi pandang, namun dari sisi psikologinya. Trims udah review.

Nitya-chan : trims pujiannya. Oke nih chapnya. Dan jawaban senpai yang benar adalah yang kedua. Trims udah review.

Guest : jawaban senpai yang benar itu yang pertama. Trims udah review.

Benarkan yang aku bilang. Pasti banyak yang bisa jawab. Baiklah…

Lanjut ke cerita!

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic ©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fouth greatshinobi world war

Genre :Adventure & Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

" yo, Hachibi! Dimana mereka berada, yo bakayarou konoyarou?" ucap seorang pria entah pada siapa. Pria tadi sedang menyusuri lebatnya hutan Shi no Mori. Yup! Dia adalah Killer Bee, jinchuriki Hachibi. " di sana. Di dalam bangunan aneh itu. " ucap seseorang yang tak diketahui wujudnya. Dan anda pasti sudah tahu kalau tadi adalah hachibi aka. Gyuuki. Killer Bee menuruti kata Hachibi untuk pergi ke bangunan aneh itu. dia sekarang berada tepat di depan bangunan itu. ia mencoba membukanya(perasaan gak ada pintunya deh.) dengan menusuknya dengan pedangnya. Namun nihil, tak dapat tertembus. Kemudian ia berkonsentrasi. Dari tubuhnya keluar chakra merah dan membentuk enam ekor di belakang tubuhnya. Versi 1 Killer Bee. Ia kemudian memukul bangunan itu. perlahan terjadi keretakan padanya, hingga akhirnya bangunan itu terbuka. Kemudian ia menonaktifkan versi 1 nya. Saat ia masuk.

"yo pertarungan macam apa Ini yo. Bakayarou konoyarou?" tanya Bee dengan gaya andalannya. Dan terlihatlah empat orang sedang cengo dengan kehadiran Bee. Setelah beberapa detik mereka melamun, akhirnya mereka siuman(?) dan kembali seperti menonaktifkan susano'onya, Fujin menonaktifkan Uzumenya dan Naruto menonaktifkan biju modenya. "Bee jii-san? Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Ada perlu apa kau ke Konoha." Tanya Naruto beruntun kepada Bee. " aku disuruh kakakku ke Konoha untuk mempererat aliansi." Jawab Bee tanpa nada rapnya. "oh.. tapi bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami disini?" tanya Konan penasaran. Seingatnya, ia memasang penyembunyi chakra pada bangunannya. " itu mudah yo. Bakyarou konoyarou. Semua biju saling terhubung dan Hachibi bilang kalau kyuubi ada ditempat ini. Bakayarou konoyarou." Terang Bee.

TWICH

Sebuah urat kekesalan muncul. " seprti yang diberitakan, kau brengsek. Killer Bee." Geram Konan seraya mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. " sudahlah Konan nee. Paman Bee memang begitu gaya bicaranya. Bicara dengan rap." Ucap Naruto menenangkan Konan. Konan pun kembali tenang seperti biasanya. " hm.. Konan. Akan ku ingat." Ucap Bee sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan dan mengambil tinta dari mulutnya.

TWICH

" DASAR BRENGSEK!" teriak Konan yang sudah hilang kesabaran. Dan muncullah sebuah bukit di kepala Bee. "oh… ya Naruto, siapa Kurama yang kau bilang itu?" tanya Fujin yang bosan melihat pertengkaran kekanakan tadi. ' bagaimana ini, Kurama nee?' tanya Naruto pada Kurama. ' gunakan saja Naruto. Aku sudah siap.' Jawab Kurama. Fujin, Itachi, Konan dan Bee melihat Naruto yang wajahnya memucat. Tanpa sepengatahuan lainnya, Konan menyeringai. Keempat orang tadi masih asyik memandangi Naruto sampai ketika merapal segel. Mereka terlonjak kaget, karena segel yang dirapal Naruto adalah segel Kuchiyose. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat untuk melihat binatang apa yang akan Naruto panggil. Mereka bersiap untuk lari saat mengucapkan, " Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kurama!"

BOOFT

Mereka tak jadi berlari, karena asap yang dikeluarkan hanya sedikit. Setelah asapnya menghilang, terlihatlah sosok wanita bersurai merah seprti Naruto, namun lebih pekat. " Hai." Sapanya datar. " aku tak pernah melihat Kuchiyose seorang manusia." Kata Fujin cengo. " ini seorang manusia atau malaikat?" ujar Itachi yang terpukau akan kecantikan wanita itu. mendengar hal itu, wanita itu bersemu yang tak dilewatkan oleh Itachi. " apalagi saat ia seperti ini, dia tambah cantik saja." Ujar Itachi masih kagum. Wanita tadi tambah bersemu merah seprti kepiting rebus. " siapa namamu, cantik?" tanya Itachi seraya berlutut layaknya seorang pangeran. Wanita itu semakin memerah. Ia merasa tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Tanpa diduga, telinga Itachi dijewer oleh seseorang. Dan pelakunya adalah…

" apa yang kau lakukan, Fujin?" tanya Itachi kesal. " sekarang bukan waktunya seperti itu, Itachi. Kau membuatnya malu." Jawab Fujin. Itachi mendengus kesal. " aku tak percaya Itachi nii bisa seperti tadi." Ucap Naruto masih cengo. " aku setuju denganmu, selama ini aku juga tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu." ucap Konan meyetujui perkataan Naruto. " kalian, sudah… sekarang, siapa namamu?" tanya Fujin. Wanita yang ditanya sudah tak bersemu lagi. Kemudian ia menjawab. " namaku Kurama." ' tumben sekali kau menunjukkan wujud aslimu, Kuarama?' ucap Hachibi aka. Gyuki. ' terserah aku, aku memang ingin memakai wujud ini.' Dengus Kurama pada Gyuki. ' Kurama nee, kau bisa berbicara dengan Hachibi?' tanya Naruto pada Kurama lewat telepati. 'seperti yang diucapkan Bee tadi, semua biju saling terhubung, jadi mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain dan mampu berkomunikasi.' Jawab Kurama datar. ' itulah yang kusebut ikatan tak kenal keadaan yo. Bakayarou konoyarou.' Ucap Bee. Naruto, Bee, Gyuki dan Kurama melanjutkan perbincangan mereka lewat telepati. Sementara itu, Fujin, Itachi dan Konan heran melihat raut muka Kurama dan Naruto yang berubah – ubah. Dari tersenyum, merengut, bahkan seperti orang marah. ' cantik- cantik tapi gila.' Batin Konan miris. " ada apa denganmu, Naruto, Kurama-san?" tanya Fujin. Akhirnya Naruto, Kurama, Bee dan Gyuki tersadar dari ocehan mereka di telepati. " ti..tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Naruto dan Kurama berbarengan. Namun tatapan tanya masih dilontarkan oleh Itachi. Melihat situasi ini, Kurama bertindak. " jadi… kapan kalian akan melatih Naruto?" tanya Kurama datar. " oh… ya. Aku lupa soal itu. baiklah Itachi, keluarkan susano'omu!" perintah Fujin.

Itachi mengeluarkan susano'onya. Nampaklah sesosok makhluk mengerikan bertangan empat. " namun sebelum kau mempelajari jutsu ini, kau harus menguasai dasarnya. Yaitu amaterasu." Ucap Itachi seraya menghilangkan susano'onya. " pertama, kau harus memusatkan chakra api ke matamu. Kemudian padatkan chakra tersebut hingga paling padat. Lakukan hingga chakra tersebut tak mampu kau tamping oleh matamu. Seperti ini." Jelas itachi kemudian menutup matanya. " amaterasu." Ucapnya. Kemudian kumpulan api hitam membakar sisa mokuton milik Naruto tadi. " baiklah…. Aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto bersemangat. Kemudian ia melakukan handseal kagebunshin. " kagebunshin no Jutsu." Mucul puluhan bunshin Naruto. Kemudian semua bunshin Naruto mengaktifkan Uzuringannya. " menggunakan kagebunshin untuk mempersingkat waktu, heh" ucap Itachi. " hehe… begitulah." Ujar Naruto enteng. Kemudian bunshin-bunshinnya mulai berlatih. Sementara itu, Kurama seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Naruto. " Naruto, aku juga punya latihan khusus untukmu, namun kau tak bisa menggunakan bunshinmu. Ini juga berkaitan erat dengan pemusatan chakra dan memadatkannya." Ucap Kurama. " benarkah. Apa itu Kura-nee?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. " perhatikan!" perintah Kurama. Kemudian perlahan tubuh Kurama melayang. Semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi. " wah… hebat! Kura-nee bisa melayang." Ucap Naruto terkesan. " pada dasarnya, chakraku adalah chakra alam. Aku bisa mengendalikan keadaan alam sekitarku. Contohnya ini, aku mengendalikan angin di sekitarku untuk mengangkat tubuhku. Walaupun aku memakai tubuh monster Kyuubi, aku tetap bisa terbang." Jelas Kurama tak sadar kalau ada orang lain selain Naruto dan Bee. " monster Kyuubi? Jadi kau Kyuubi?" tanya Fujin heran. " betul, aku adalah Kyuu..ups." perkataan Kurama terputus mendengar siapa yang bertanya. " ternyata Kyuubi mempunyai wujud asli seorang perempuan. Kudengar Kyuubi itu jantan." Ucap Konan datar.

TWICH

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi mulus Kurama. " DASAR JALANG! AKU MEMANG PEREMPUAN, TAPI AKU LAKI-LAKI SAAT MODE MONSTER!" teriak Kurama pada Konan. Semuanya sweatdrop tak terkecuali Bee yang dari tadi diam. " wanita jadi-jadian." Ucap Konan tanpa dosa.

TWICH

Kurama kemudian turun dari ketinggian dengan cepat dan memegang baju Konan. " DASAR TUMPUKAN KERTAS BEKAS!" teriak Kurama lagi. Konan tetap diam, ia tak merasa terhina oleh perkataan Kurama. Nafas Kurama terengah setelah berteriak tadi. Ia kemudian mengatur nafasnya. Setelah kembali normal, ia memandang Naruto lagi. Kemudian berucap, " ini seperti saat kau latihan rasengan, Naruto. Hanya saja ini lebih sulit, kau harus menemukan caranya sendiri. Dan mungkin Bee bisa juga, tergantung apakah Hachibi mau melatihnya tidak." Jelas Kurama lagi. Sementara itu, para Bunshin Naruto tengah diawasi oleh bunshin Itachi. " masih belum, Naruto! Kau harus lebih memadatkannya!" teriak bunshin Itachi. Karena tidak tahu, Naruto kaget. " Tachi-nii? Bagaiman…" perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh Itachi. " itu hanya Bunshinku Naruto. Aku yang asli ada disampingmu." Ucapnya. ' Bee, buat satu bunshin, aku akan keluar dulu. Sama seperti perkataannya, aku akan melatihmu.' Perintah Gyuki pada Bee. Bee menurut dan membuat satu satu bunshinnya. Pertama kali terlihat, bunshin tersebut biasa saja. Namun, kemudian bunshin itu mengeluarkan chakra merah dan menyelubungi dirinya. Chakra tersebut semakin pekat sampai bunshin tersebut tak terlihat. Kemudian terjadi ledakan chakra yang kuat dari bunshin tersebut. Terlihat sesosok laki-laki berrambut biru emo. " akhirnya kau keluar juga, Gyuki." Ucap Kurama. " suka-suka aku." Jawab Gyuki enteng. Tiba – tiba disekeliling Gyuki terbentuk kumpulan air yang sangat banyak. Air tersebut semakin banyak. Namun anehnya, Gyuki tidak tampak terendam. Ia malah tampak diangkat oleh air itu. " aku adalah penguasa lautan. Jadi aku bisa mengendalikan air sesukaku. Kau juga bisa melakukannya, Bee. Tapi kau harus menggunakan chakraku." Ucap Gyuki. Bee mengangguk dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Tubuhnya perlahan diselimuti chakra merah. Dan terbentuk ekor 8 di belakang tubuhnya. Setelah sempurna, ia berkonsentrasi lagi. kemudian terbentuk kumpulan air yang sama seperti Gyuki tadi. Air tersebut semakin banyak, tiba-tiba air tersebut tercerai berai. " ini sedikit sulit, Bee." Ucap Gyuki. " yo aku tahu. Bakayarou konoyarou." Ucap Bee. Sementara itu, yang terjadi pada Naruto malah lebih menyedihkan. Ia tak bisa mengumpulkan angina dari sekitarnya. Apa peneybabnya? Tentu saja karena ia tak menggunakan Chakra Kurama. " kenapa tidak bisa, sih?" rutuk Naruto frustasi. Kurama yang melihatnya berusaha menahan tawa. " itu karena kau belum memakai chakra Kurama, Naruto." Ucap Gyuki memberitahu. " APA?! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Kurama?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal. " itu salahmu Naruto. Sekarang pakai kyuubi mode. Lalu lakukan seperti aku." Perintah Kurama. Kemudian Naruto memakai Kyuubi modenya. Dan ia melakukan apa yang diintruksikan Kurama. Hasilnya….

Tubuh Naruto sedikit terangkat, namun baru beberapa centi, ia menapak tanah lagi.

SKIP TIME

" AMATERASU!" teriak para bunshin Naruto. Kemudian muncul api putih pada mokuton yang dijadikan target oleh bunshin-bunshin tersebut. Dengan sekejap, mokuton tersebut lenyap. " api putih? Bukankah amaterasu itu api hitam." Gumam bunshin Itachi. " hei! Salah satu keluarkan mokuton kalian. Aku ingin mencoba kekuatan amaterasu kalian!" perintah bunshin Itachi. Kemudian salah satu bunshin membentuk sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Setelah itu Itachi menembakkan(?) amaterasunya ke pohon tersebut. Amaterasu Itachi membakar Pohon tersebut. " keluarkan amaterasu kalian pada amaterasuku!" perintah Itachi. Sesuai perintah Itachi(bunshinnya) bunshin-bunshin Naruto mengarahkan amaterasu mereka pada api hitam Itachi. Api putih menjalar ke semua bagian api hitam. Dan tak disangka-sangka, api putih tersebut memakan api hitam. " amaterasu milik Naruto lebih kuat dari amaterasuku maupun Sasuke. Bahkan memakannya. Ini hebat." Gumam Itachi. Sementara itu Naruto yang asli masih berlatih dengan Kurama. Sedangkan Bee, ia sudah menguasai apa yang diajarkan Gyuki, karena apa yang diajarkan Gyuki lebih mudah dari apa yang diajarkan oleh Kurama. Kembali ke Naruto

Naruto masih berusaha membuat dirinya melayang. Perlahan tubuh Naruto terangkat, kemudian semakin tinggi, semakin tinggi. " hei, lihat! Naruto-sama terbang! Naruto-sama terbang! Naruto-sama terbang!" teriak para bunshin Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan pelatihannya. Namun belum satu menit stabil diatas, Naruto terjatuh. " Aaaaa….." Teriak Naruto.

BUGH

" Halah… Naruto-sama jatuh…." Ucap bunshin Naruto berbarengan. Sementara Naruto meringis meratapi tubuhnya yang membentur tanah. " padahal sedikit lagi, kenapa harus jatuh, sih. Sakit lagi." rutuk Naruto kesal.

" huft..huft.. hahahahaha… begitu saja kau tak bisa Naruto. Bagaimana kau ini." Ejek Kurama. Naruto mendengarnya mendengus keras. Sebal? Pasti. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia memang tak bisa menguasainya dengan cepat. namun ia tak mau menyerah. Ia kemudian berkonsentrasi lagi. kemudian melakukan seperti tadi. Perlahan tubuhnya terbang, semakin tinggi dan tinggi. Kemudian berhenti bergerak. Keadaan Naruto sudah stabil. Ia sudah menguasai apa yang diajarkan oleh Kurama. " Yey. Aku sudah meguasainya, aku hebat,kan." Ucap Naruto girang. Kemudian dia turun kembali. Setelah kembali menapak tanah, ia kemudian menghilangkan semua bunshinnya. Setelah semua bunshin itu hilang, Naruto mendadak limbung dan terduduk. Kepalanya terasa pusing setelah menerima semua ingatan dari para Bunshinya. " itulah salah satu kelemahan memakai bunshin dalam latihan, Naruto. Kau akan merasa pusing setelah menerima semua ingatan dari bunshinmu. Ditmbah lagi bunshi yang buat sangat banyak, jadinya kau begini." Nasehat Fujin. Kemudian Naruto pingsan di pangkuan Konan. " Kehabisan chakra tidak, tapi kau malah pingsan? Aneh-aneh saja kau ini." Ujar Konan lembut sambil membelai rambut Naruto yang dipeluknya.

TSUZUKU

Akhirnya selesai juga. maaf kalau masih kependekan. Tapi satu pertanyaan untuk kalian. Mengapa Naruto pingsan? Jawab aja direview. Jika kalian mengingat chapter yang lalu-lalu, pasti tau jawabannya. Oh ya. Saya disini juga terima flame.

Baiklah… see you at the next chapter.

READERS I LOVE YOU. REVIEWERS I MISS YOU. FLAMERS I LIKE YOU.

Review please!


	14. Chapter 14 封印実践術-Fuinjutsu Training

Hai…. Akhirnya saya bisa kembali lagi setelah sekian lama. Maaf, itu dikarenakan saya yang mendapat tamu takterduga pada tubuh saya yaitu sakit. Oke, seperti biasa, saya akan membalas review.

Imam. Sholkhan : hahaha… ini udah lanjut kok! Trims udah review.

EstrellaNamikaze : salah satu jawaban anda ada yang betul, tapi bukan itu yang saya maksud. Tapi ada kok jawabannya di chap ini. Trims udah review.

Monkey D nico : ini udah lanjut. Trims udah review.

Vin'Diesel No Giza : kalau jawaban anda salah, tak mungkin Naruto kekurangan chakra. Kan ada bank chakra, yaitu Kurama(ditabok Kurama.) Trims udah review.

Blue-senpai : ini udah update. Trims udah review.

Yasashi-kun : ntar ada kok jawabannya. Trims udah review.

Nauchi Kirika-Chan : wah.. senpai ganti penname ya. Hahaha saya senang kalau anda sampai seperti itu, saya juga sering seperti itu kalau saya sangat tertarik dengan suatu fic. Termasuk fic senpai. Trims udah review.

NamikazeKevinnn : trims pujiannya. Trims udah review.

Hime koyuki 099 : ini udah lanjut. Trims udah review.

Hadinamikaze : ini udah lanjut. Trims udah mau nunggu. Trims udah review.

The Nirvash DEstructiomn : salah satunya itu penyebabnya. Tapi yang saya maksud bukan itu. ntar ada kok jawabannya. Trims udah review.

Bala-san dewa :wah.. maaf senpai. Sebenarnya saya juga ragu-ragu dengan susunan seperti itu. tapi karena chap sebelumnya nggak da yang complain, jadi saya lanjutkan. Trims sarannya. Semoga chap ini gak seperti itu( ditimpuk) Trims udah review.

Guest : maaf soal itu. tapi saya akan buat fic Naruto laki-laki beserta keunikan tim 7. Tapi nanti setelah fic ini selesai. Sesuai janji saya yang dulu, saya tak akan membuat fic baru sebelum fic ini selesai, kecuali kalau itu Cuma oneshoot. Trims udah review.

Nitya-chan : trims pujiannya. Nih dah lanjut. Trims udah review.

Alvaro d diarra :oke… nih udah lanjut. Trims udah review.

Baiklah…. Kita lanjut ke cerita.

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic ©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fouth greatshinobi world war

Genre :Adventure & Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

Di Suatu Ruangan

" Naruto, kuharap kau tidak tertagkap. Aku takut hal itu terjadi. aku bukan takut jika dunia ini berakhir, tapi aku takut kehilanganmu… baik-baik sayang." Ucap seorang pria yang sedang duduk memandang langit dengan tangan menahan dagu dan siku berada pada meja yang dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam kertas.

Di Rumah Sakit Konoha

" ugh…. Aku…. Dimana?" ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah.

" kau ada di rumah sakit, imotouku yang bodoh." Ucap Konan lembut(?).

" sambutan macam apa itu? aneh…" gumam Naruto sweatdrop.

" lalu, kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" kemarin setelah kau menghilangkan bunshinmu, kau pingsan. Kata Tsunade,itu karena kau terlalu banyak ingatan plus tamu 'bulanan'mu itu. " jawab Konan datar yang disambut 'oh' ria dari Naruto. " tapi katanya setelah kau sadar, kau boleh pulang." Ucap Konan lagi. setelah itu, perbincangan ringan terjadi antara Konan dan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto berkemas, akhirnya ia pulang. Diperjalanan Naruto sering mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak perlu dibicarakan. Ia sekarang persis seperti kushina. Walaupun, saat jadi laki-lakipun ia juga sering mengoceh gaje. Konan sih menanggapinya dengan diam saja.

" Tadaima!" seru Naruto setelah sampai di rumah.

" okaeri." Jawab seseorang yang ada di dalam. Naruto yang sebelumnya jarang mendengar jawaban dari seruannya terkejut. Kemudian ia hanya tersenyum simpul karena yang menjawab adalah Fujin, Itachi dan juga Bee. Naruto masuk ke rumahnya dengan tersenyum tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tertinggal.

" huh, aku yang menungguinya di rumah sakit malah dacuhkan. Dasar!" sungut Konan kesal, namun ia masuk juga.

Di dalam mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai macam-macam hal. Mulai dari ninjutsu, taijutsu sampai genjutsu. Tak lupa perbincangan tersebut diiringi gelak tawa dari sang pelaku minus Itachi. Kemudian pertanyaan Itachi mengejutkan Naruto.

" Naruto, Kurama yang kemarin itu kyuubi bukan?"

Naruto tertunduk, " iya, tapi jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, ya!" pinta Naruto.

" jangan khawatir, kami tak akan memberitahunya." Ucap Fujin menenangkan. Kemudian mereka berbincang lagi dan diselingi canda tawa. Sungguh sebuah keluarga yang hangat.

" lalu latihanku hari ini apa, Fujin-nii?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Penasaran karena ingin segera menguasai susano'o.

" kau hari ini berlatih fuinjutsu." Jawab Fujin.

" aah. Kenapa fuinjutsu?" ucap Naruto mengeluh. Ia pikir fuinjutsu itu membosankan.

" fuinjutsu itu sulit Naruto, kau harus menuliskan rumus segel dengan benar supaya target kita tepat. Jadi jangan remehkan fuinjutsu. Selain itu, fuinjutsu menggunakan sedikit tenaga dalam latihannya, jadi kau tidak akan pingsan karena kelelahan plus tamumu itu." ucap Fujin menasehati.

" sekarang ayo kita ke tempat latihan kemarin." Ucap Fujin lagi.

Mereka akhirnya menurut dan pergi ke tempat tak jauh beda dengan kemarin. Tanah yang telah berlubang-lubang, batang pohon yang hangus terbakar. Dan sisa-sisa latihan kemarin.

" kalau kalian bertiga juga ingin mempelajari fuinjutsu Uzumaki, boleh ikut latihan. Silahkan bergabung dengan Naru-chan." Tawar Fujin. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ketiga orang yang dimaksudpun bergabung bersama Naruto. Mereka penasaran tentang bagaimana fuinjutsu Uzumaki yang melegenda itu.

" fuinjutsu berebeda dengan ninjutsu dan genjutsu, karena fuinjutsu hanya memerlukan chakra sedikit, sedangkan ninjutsu dan genjutsu pemakaian chakra tergantung seberapa kuat jutsu itu. oleh karena itu, fuinjutsu sangat efektif digunakan dalam pertarungan." Ucap Fujin menjelaskan. Keempat muridnya hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan.

" fuinjutsu bisa menyegel apapun, dari yang terkecil seperti shuriken, sampai yang besar seperti monster ataupun biju. Fuinjutsu juga bisa digunakan untuk serangan seperti kertas peledak yang biasa kalian gunakan, hingga berteleportasi seprti hiraishin yondaime hokage. Pelajaran kita mulai dari segel barang kecil dulu. Salinlah formula fuinjutsu ini!" ucap Fujin seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas segel. Keempatnya memulai menulis formula tersebut. Naruto yang pertama kali selesai terekjut setelah ia mengalirkan chakranya pada segelnya. Bukan shuriken yang tersimpan, tetapi malah tubuhnya yang terlilit kertas segel tersebut.

" h..hey… kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

" hahahaha… itu karena kau menuliskan formula yang salah, jadinya dirimu sendiri yang tersegel. Lain kali kau harus teliti saat menuliskan rumus segel." Jelas Fujin seraya melepas fuin yang menempel pada tubuh Naruto. Sementara itu, ketiga orang tadi sudah selesai menulis rumus segel. Dan setelah mereka mengalirkan chakra mereka pada segel tersebut, shuriken yang mereka tancapkan ke kertas segel tersebut malah menembus seperti sebuah genangan air hingga semua bagian shuriken masuk kedalamnya.

" ini sangat efektif untuk membawa berebagai senjata tanpa harus repot-repot membawa. Praktis sekali. Aku jadi tak perlu menggunakan tas senjata lagi." ucap Konan kagum.

" memang, oleh karena itu, banyak shinobi Uzushiogakure yang tak menggunakan tas senjata, mereka lebih banyak menggunakan segel penyimpan barang." Jelas Fujin.

" akhirnya aku bisa juga! ternyata mudah!" seru Naruto girang.

" segel penyimpan barang memang tergolong fuinjutsu tingkat rendah, jadi sangat mudah dipelajari. Kemudian latihan yang lebih sulit adalah segel penyerap chakra. Ini lebih sulit karena chakra sulit disimpan. Dan dibutuhkan kreasi dari masing-masing user untuk menuliskan rumus segelnya, jadi kalian harus menulis kunci segel sendiri. Setelah selesai dengan itu, coba tembakkan ninjutsu pada objek yang kalian beri tanda segel." Jelas Fujin.

Ketiga murid Fujin menuruti perintah Fujin. Mereka menuliskan berbagai rumus segel. Itachi yang paling cepat selesai dengan rumus kreasinya. Setelah itu, ia menembakkan bola api kearahnya. Hasilnya adalah…

Kertas yang ia beri segel meledak. Itachi sedikit terkejut karenanya. Ia pikir segel yang ia tulis salah. "Ini sedikit sulit." Gumam Itachi.

" oh ya, aku juga belum memberitahu pada kalian. Ini penting. Segel penyimpan chakra hanya bisa menampung chakra dalam jumlah sedikit. Jika kadar chakra yang kalian simpan atau kalian terlalu banyak, maka akan terjadi ledakan seperti tadi." Terang Fujin. Ketiga muridanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya menulis kunci segel. Lagi-lagi Itachi yang lebih dulu selesai. Kemudian ia mengalirkan chakra ke kertas segelnya. Benar saja, chakra tersebut masuk kedalamnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menghentikan aliran chakra ke kertas segelnya. Kemudian ia menyentuh kertas tersebut. Hasilnya ia mendapat chakra yang ia simpan kembali. " ini cukup membantu saat kehabisan chakra." Ucap Itachi. Konan akhirnya selesai dengan kunci segelnya, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan oleh Itachi, dan berhasil. Ia menguasai segel penyimpan chakra. Kemudian dilanjutkan Bee dan Naruto.

" wah… kalian ternyata cukup berbakat menjadi fuin user ya." Puji Fujin pada muridnya yang dibalas senyuman oleh muridnya minus Bee. " sekarang adalah bagian yang sulit. Yaitu memindahkan chakra ke tempat lain. Karena dibutuhkan kordinat yang tepat supaya tidak membahayakan kawan. Ini berbeda dengan segel penyimpan chakra, segel ini juga bisa digunakan untuk memindahkan chakra yang besar seprti bijudama maupun jutsu tingkat atas. Segel ini pernah digunakan oleh yondaime hokage, tetapi dikombinasikan dengan segel hiraishin sehingga prosesnya cepat. latihan ini dibutuhkan ketelitian dan rumus yang tepat supaya target perpindahan tepat. Selain itu, ini juga berbeda dengan fuin sebelumnya yang menggunakan kertas segel. Namun kalian harus memasukkannnya dalam handseal." Jelas Fujin. muridnya sedang mencerna makna dari perkataan gurunya. Setelah mengerti apa yang dimaksud, mereka mulai menjalankan intruksi gurunya.

Kali ini tak ada yang selesai dengan cepat, karena semua sedang memikirkan rumus segel yang tepat. Setelah dua jam berkutat dengan rumus segel, akhirnya Naruto selesai dengan rumus segelnya. Ia membuat bunshin, kemudian bunshin tersebut menciptakan rasengan dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto. Naruto kemudian merapal segel dengan cepat kemudian menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Muncul berbagai tulisan rumit di depan tubuh Naruto, kemudian muncul membrane transparan yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. Saat rasengan itu menyentuh membrane ciptaan Naruto, rasengan tersebut menghilang. Setelah beberapa saat, muncul ledakan di tempat yang jauh dari Naruto.

" bagus! Kau berbakat juga ternyata." Puji Fujin. Naruto nyengir mendengarnya, kemudian ia berkreasi dengan berbagai macam fuinjutsu yang ia pelajari. Setelah itu giliran Itachi yang telah selesai, kemudian diikuti Bee dan Konan. " baik, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah mengolah serangn ninjutsu menjadi chakra kembali kemudian menyalurkannya ke tubuh sendiri. Ini lebih sulit dari yang tadi, karena harus mengolah serangan ninjutsu menjadi chakra murni kembali, kemudian menyalurkannya pada tubuh kita sendiri. Segel ini pernah aku gunakan saat aku melawanmu Naruto. Segel ini sama seperti pemindah chakra, yaitu menggunakan handseal. Jadi kalian harus teliti, jika salah sedikit saja, akan terjadi ledakan bahkan, serangan tersebut malah belum terubah menjadi chakra sehingga mengakibatkan hal yang fatal." Jelas Fujin. muridnya mengangguk dan melaksankan apa yang diintruksikan Fujin. memang benar, segel yang versi ini lebih sulit dari yang sebelumnya. Terbukti sudah 5 jam mereka belum selesai menyelesaikan rumus segelnya. Hingga menjelang pukul 5 akhirnya mereka selesai. Diawali Bee yang selesai duluan, kemudian diikuti Itachi, Konan dan diakhiri Naruto. Setelah itu mereka sepakat mengeluarkan jutsu masing-masing untuk menyerang. Bee menggunakan chakra Hachibi kemudian menyerang Itachi dengan suiton tingkat menengah. Hasilnya adalah suiton teresebut masuk ke dalam segel Itachi dan menambah chakra Itachi. Kemudian giliran Itachi yang mengeluarkan jurus katon andalannya ke arah Bee dan berakhir sama seperti Itachi. Selanjutnya Naruto menciptakan rasen shuriken dan mengarahkannya pada Konan. Hasilnya chakra yang besar tersebut diterima tubuh Konan dengan senang hati. " kau sengaja melakukannya supaya persedian chakraku lebih dari cukup, ya." Ujar Konan yang dibalas cengiran Naruto. Kemudian Konan megeluarkan jurus yang jarang sekali digunakannya meskipun di Akatsuki. Ia menggunakan elemen anginnya. Walupun tidak level tinggi, namun jutsu Konan yang satu ini dapat membelah musuh menjadi dua dalam waktu cepat. ia mengarahkannya ke Naruto dan berakhir sama seperti dirinya, yaitu terserap ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

" seingatku, kau tak memiliki chakra elelmen, Konan." Ucap Itachi penasaran.

" itu karena aku hanya menggunakannya saat aku melawan Hanzo dulu, setelah itu aku jarang sekali menggunakannya." Ucap Konan memberitahu.

" baiklah…. Latihan hari ini cukup, hari sudah sore. Kita lanjutkan besok. Dan aku ingatkan, besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang bagi kalian. Karena apa yang kalian pelajari besok itu tingkat kesulitannya berkali-kali lipat dari yang ini. Jadi bersiaplah." Ujar Fujin. kemudian mereka pulang ke rumah Naruto, karena mereka tak menyewa penginapan. Naruto justru senang karena dia tak sendirian lagi. dan malam itu Naruto serasa memiliki keluarga kedua. Sampai-sampai tidurpun Naruto tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Keesokan Harinya

" ohayou!" sapa Naruto riang.

" ohayou mo. Kelihatannya kau sangat senang, Naruto?" tanya Konan penasaran.

" tentu saja, aku sudah tak sabar untuk latihan." Jawab Naruto riang. Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka makan bersama dan diselingi tawa Naruto. Namun itachi berbeda, ia makan dengan tenang. Ia beranggapan kalau makan sambil bicara itu tidak baik. Setelah selesai mereka kemudian pergi ke tempat latihan seperti biasa. Di perjalanan, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan desanya. Ia merasa kalau semua shinobi tak ada di desa. Bahkan Sakura yang biasanya ada di rumah sakit, malah tak ada. Namun ia acuhkan. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, mereka duduk sebentar untuk istirahat sedikit. Setekah dirasa cukup, akhirnya mereka bangun.

" baiklah…. Kali ini kalian akan berlatih fuinjutsu untuk menyimpan jasad. Ini lebih rumit karena kalian akan menyegel benda yang dapat membusuk. Kaena biasanya mayat yang disimpan itu tak boleh sampai membusuk. Oleh karena itu, kalian akan menghentikan pertumbuhan bakteri pengurai yang ada dalam tubuh tersebut. Bagaimana caranya? Carilah sendiri. Oh ya untuk segel ini kalian menggunakan gulungan penyegel." Jelas Fujin. kemudian ketiga muridnya melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Fujin. dan benar saja, mereka kelihatan kesulitan membuat kunci segel. Sudah lebih dari dua jam mereka berkutat dengan kunci segel, namun tidak kunjung berhasil. Setelah 3 jam, akhirnya Itachi menyelesaikan kunci segelnya, ia menyimpan seekor mayat burung ke dalam gulungan segelnya. Kemudian diikuti oleh Konan, ia menyimpan seekor musang yang ia temukan. Kemudian disusul Naruto dan Bee. Mereka berdua menyimpan mayat ular yang mereka temukan di shi no mori.

" baiklah… pelajaran selanjutnya adalah memindahkan benda yang mempunyai susunan chakra. Seperti manusia. Ini lebih sulit karena kita harus berhati-hati supaya manusia yang kita pindahkan tidak terlempar ke suatu tempat terpencil. Selain itu kita harus menjaga kondisi target kita. Jadi tidak terjadi gesekan antara tubuh target dengan dimensi ruang dan waktu." Jelas Fujin. kemudian muridnya melakukan apa yang dikatakan Fujin. dan latihan segel kali ini lebih banyak memakan waktu dari latihan tadi. Sudah 4 jam, namun belum ada yang selesai dengan rumus segelnya. Mereka masih bingung membuat kunci segelnya. Setelah 5 jam lamanya, akhirnya Naruto selesai. Ia kemudian membuat sebuah bunshin dan menempeli bunshinnya dengan sebuah kertas segel, kemudian ia menempelkan kertas segel yang jauh dari bunshinnya. Kemudian ia merapal sedikit segel. Dan setelah tiga detik, bunshin tersebut tiba di tempat Naruto. " yosh.. akhirnya bisa juga." seru Naruto girang. Setelah itu giliran Bee yang selesai dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto dan berhasil. Kemudian diikuti Itachi dan Konan.

" walaupun tidak lebih cepat dari segel hiraishin yondaime hokage, namun ini sangat berguna saat kita terperangkap oleh musuh. Saranku, sebaiknya kalian menuliskan segel tersebut pada tubuh kalian, kemudian tempelkan salah satu kertas segel itu di area Konoha. Jadi jika kita sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan, kita bisa kabur. Baiklah… seprtinya pelajaran untuk fuinjutsu sudah selesai, kalian bisa mengembangkannya menjadi berbagai fuin yang bermanfaat." Ucap Fujin menyarankan.

" oh ya. Kapan aku mempelajari cara menggunakan susano'o? aku sudah tidak sabar." Tanya Naruto pada Itachi.

" kau akan mempelajarinya setelah 'tamumu' sudah pergi. Karena kita butuh chakra yang banyak dan juga kendali chakra yang baik." Jawab Itachi.

" 'tamuku' sudah pergi kok. Aku selalu 3 hari dalam siklusku. Jadi kita bisa memulainya sekarang." Ucap Naruto.

" benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Itachi. Kemudian Itachi mengeluarkan susano'onya. Namun anehnya, mata milik Itachi tidak berdarah saat menggunakannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berdarah.

" kenapa matamu tak mengeluarkan darah, Itachi-nii? Seingatku, Sasuke megeluarkan darah saat menggunakannya." Tanya Naruto.

" itu karena aku telah mengetahui caranya untuk meminimalisir hal itu. jadinya aku tidak mengeluarkan darah dan ancaman kebutaan dapat terhindarkan." Jelas Itachi. " lagipula aku juga di beri tahu oleh Fujin." sambung Itachi.

" oh ya, aku punya satu pertanyaan yang menggangguku selama ini. Bukankah uzuringan hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang tidak berbakat dalam fuinjutsu, tapi Fujin-nii kok bisa menggunakan Uzuringan. Bukankah Fujin-nii handal dalam fuinjutsu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

" oh… soal itu. aku sebenarnya tak berbakat dalam fuinjutsu, jadinya aku memiliki Uzuringan. Tapi tidak berbakat bukan berarti tidak dapat mempelajari, lho. Setelah mencoba belajar, akhirnya aku bisa menguasainya. Walupun itu masih jauh di bawah rata-rata orang Uzumaki." Jawab Fujin.

" APA! Seperti titu saja masih dibawah rata-rata, apa lagi yang berbakat beneran." Ujar Konan takjub. " tak salah klan Uzumaki ditakuti oleh Negara lain. Kehebatan mereka dalam fuinjutsu itu yang mengerikan." Tambah Bee.

" yosh…. Aku akan berlatih lebih giat lagi, supaya bisa melampaui Uzumaki terdahulu." Seru Naruto bersemangat. Yang lain tertawa mendengar seruan Naruto.

" tapi sebelum itu kau harus menguasai susano;o dulu." Ucap Itachi.

" baiklah… bagaimana caranya, Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto.

" ini lebih sulit dari mempelajari amaterasu. Karena disini chakra akan dipadatkan dan dikeluarkan dalam jumlah yang banyak untuk membentuk tubuh susano'o versimu. Susano'o versiku sebenarnya bukan ini, tapi karena ini adalah mata milik Madara, jadinya susano'o milikku mengalami evolusi. Mengerti maksudku, Naruto?" jelas Itachi kemudian diakhiri tanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh yang ditanya. Kemudian Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi, kemudian memusatkan chakranya ke mata dan memadatkannya, setelah dirasa cukup padat, kemudian ia mengeluarkan dalam jumlah besar. Perlahan tubuh Naruto diselimuti dengan aura putih. Kemudian aura tersebut semakin membentuk sebuah kerangka tulang rusuk manusia. Setelah beberapa menit, kerangka itu menghilang. " ini hah… lebih hah…. sulit, ttebayo." Ucap Naruto kelelahan.

" ini memang sedikit sulit, karena porsi chakra yang kau keluarkan harus pas supaya susano'o yang terbentuk tidak menghilang. tapi yang tadi sudah bagus. Tinggal ditingkatkan saja." Kata Itachi.

Setelah itu Naruto mencoba lagi, namun hasilnya hanya bertahan lebih lama. Kemudian ia mencoba lagi dan berhasil. Ia dapat mempertahankan susano'onya walaupun masih dalam kerangka rusuk. Setelah itu ia mencoba meningkatkan jumlah hasilnya mulai terbentuk kerangka setengah badan susano'onya. Namun seperti tadi, tidak bertahan lama.

" Naruto. Istirahatlah dulu! Kau butuh tenaga untuk berlatih." Perintah Fujin. karena memang kelelahan, Naruto menurut. Ia pun duduk bersama ketiga orang yang menunggunya. Merekapun menyantap bekal yang sudah dibawa. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto bangun dan melanjutkan laatihannya. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi dan muncullah kerangka manusia setengah badan, namun hanya bertahan 10 menit. Kemudian Naruto mencoba lagi. sama seperti tadi, namun bedanya kini susano'onya masih bertahan saat lebih dari 10 menit. Dan akhirnya susano'o tersebut masih tetap ada. " yosh… aku berhasil." Seru Naruto girang. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama, Naruto menonaktifkan susano'onya. Ia bertanya pada Itachi. " Itachi-nii, kenapa akhir-akhir ini desa sangat sepi dari para shinobi?" tanya Naruto.

" itu karena mereka sedang menjalankan misi semua, Naruto. Jangan merasa aneh dulu." Jawab Itachi. Bohong.

" jangan berbohong, Itachi-nii! Aku tahu kau bohong. Jadi jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur." Ucap Naruto.

" hah~ sebenarnya mereka sedang berperang melawan Obito untuk mengamankan dirimu dan juga Bee dari tangkapan Obito. Akhirnya mereka menyuruh kami untuk menghindarkan dirimu dan juga Bee dari perang." Jawab Itachi jujur.

" APA! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, Itachi-nii?" ucap Naruto kesal.

" sebenarnya aku inginnya begitu, namun karena desakan kelima kage, akhirnya aku merahasiakannya darimu." Ucap Itachi lagi.

" aku akan pergi ke medan perang sekarang. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri disini sementara teman-temanku berjuang melindungiku." Ucap naruto mantap.

" aku juga. bakayarou konoyarou." Ucap Bee menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

" hah~ terserah kalian. Aku tak bisa memaksa. Tapi sepertinya kalian akan mendapat sedikit batu sandungan." Ujar Itachi sembari menghela nafas.

" tapi sebelum itu aku akan membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian." Ucap Fujin.

" apa itu?" tanya Bee.

" tentang tongkat legendaris rikudou sennin." Jawab Fujin,

" tongkat legendaris rikudou sennin? Ternyata itu benar. Kukira Nagato hanya bercanda soal itu. Nagato sering membicarakannya denganku dan Yahiko dulu." Ujar Konan.

" itu memang benar adanya, senjata itu disegel di ruang rahasia klan Uzumaki di desa Uzushiogakure. Hanya klan Uzumaki saja yang tahu tentang tongkat itu. selain klan Uzumaki tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Aku akan mebcarinya karena mungkin akan membantu dalam perang nanti. Namun aku butuh bantuan Itachi, karena kunci segel terebut hanya dapat dibaca oleh seorang Uchiha dan dapat dibuka oleh seorang Uzumaki asli." Ucap Fujin lagi.

" baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Itachi.

" Konan, kau temani Bee dan Naruto!" perintah Itachi.

" dan satu hal lagi. Naruto….. terimalah apa yang diperlakukan semu orang kepadamu dengan lapang dada. Seperti sebuah pusaran air yang mau menerima kegembiraan ataupun kesedihan. Dengan begitu kau akan mewarisi tekad leluhur kita. Ingat pesanku Naruto. Baiklah… kami pergi dulu." Ucap Fujin pamit. Tanpa sadar, Naruto menitikkan air mata.

" tentu Nii-san. Aku akan mengingatnya." Gumam Naruto.

" yosh... ayo berangkat." Ucap Naruto kemudian. Setelah itu, Naruto, Konan dan Bee melesat melewati pepohinan menuju area perang.

Akhirnya Naruto mengetahui bahwa perang sedang berlingsung. Ia pun pergi kesana untuk membantu teman-temannya. Sementara Fujin dan Itachi mencari tongkat legendaris Rikudou sennin. Apakah Fujin dan Itachi berhasil? Dan apa batu sandungan yang dimaksud Itachi?

Tunggu saja di chapter depan.

TBC

Sekian chapter kali ini. Jika ada typo, saya mohon maaf.

Selalu saja saya harapkan review anda.

Review please!


	15. Chapter 15 TOLONG AKU!

Yo minna! Saya kembali lagi. Oke, mungkin fic ini agak berbeda dari yang aslinya, karena ada sebuah permintaan, dan juga karena keadaan yang memengaruhinya(?). seperti biasa, saatnya balas review.

Namikaze loco : aduhh…. Saya jadi malu. Trims ya, pujiannya. Oh ya, saran anda boleh juga. Akan saya masukkan, tapi masih chapter depaaaaannnnn sekali. Trims udah review.

EstrellaNamikaze : hahaha… ntar ada jawabannya, oke nih chap berikutnya. Trims udah review.

Yondaaime Namikaze : maaf kali ini masih lama. Saya masih belum mendapatkan pencerahan. Chap depan mungkin juga lama. Trims udah review.

Imam. sholkhan : hahaha… iya. Nih lanjutannya. Trims udah review.

Blue-senpai :thanks udah mau menunggu saya. Nih lanjutannya. Trims udah review.

Vin'Diesel No Giza : yup, benar. Ada sedikit halangan pada perjalanan Naruto ke medan perang. Kalau tahu fandomnya, pasti tahu apa hambatannya.

Himegami Sama : trims pujiannya. Oke ini dah lanjut. Trims udah review.

NamikazeKevinnn : wah…. Tebakan percakapan pertama salah. Bukan sasuke. Tapi itu adalah orang yang ingin saya pairingkan dengan Naruto. Soal susano'o Naruto yang belum sempurna sudah dibiarkan, nanti ada alasannya. Trims udah review.

Bala-san dewa : trims ya atas sarannya lalu. Jadi saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi. oke nih lanjutannya. Trims udah review.

Monkey D nico : oke nih lanjutannya. Kalau update kilat, saya tak bisa jamin. Trims udah review.

DarkYami Kumagawa : oke senpai…. Maaf yang ini lama. Trims udah review.

Hadinamikaze : kalau kemiripan dengan canon, saya usahakan. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal kejutan, saya punya kejutan. Saya kasih tau deh. Kejutannya adalah kinjutsu Fujin yang bikin Hashirama terbelalak, Madara cengo, dan shinobi lain tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Coba tebak apa kinjutsu itu. oke trims udah review.

Nitya-chan : trims pujiannya. Oke nih chap berikutnya. Trims udah review.

Kiame : trims pujiannya. Saya senang anda menyukainya. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu saya, nih chap berikutnya. Trims udah review.

R. A. F 33 : oke senpai, nih lanjutannya. Trims udah review.

Maxelo : trims atas kesetiaannya menunggu fic saya. Nih chap berikutnya. Trims udah review.

Nauchi Kirika-Chan : trims pujiannya. Kalau anda mintanya begitu, baiklah. Trims udah review, Kirika-san.

Guest : trims pujiannya. Nih chapter selanjutnya. Trims udah review.

Lanjut ke cerita

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic ©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fouth greatshinobi world war

Genre :Adventure & Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

" Itachi, bagaimana dengan susano'o Naruto? Dia belum menguasai sepenuhnya. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah jabrik kepada seorang pria berambut raven yang dipanggil itachi.

" tak apa, Fujin. Ia sedang dalam keadaan perang, jadi suatu saat ia akan menyempurnakannya sendiri. Dan kau lupa, jika susano'o yang sempurna saat perasaan pengguna tertekan, susano'o itu akan meiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa." Ucap pria tersebut aka. Itachi.

" baiklah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana persiapanmu untuk perjalanan ke depan? Karena setelah kita membuka segel itu, kita juga akan melawan hewan kuchiyose Rikudou." Ucap orang yang dipanggil Fujin oleh Itachi.

" oh aku lupa, sebentar. Kuchiyose bo jutsu!" seru Itachi.

Di lain tempat

" Kurama-nee, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah aka. Naruto.

" aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting. Kita sekarang berada di waktu perang, jadi jangan syok saat banyak teman-temanmu terbunuh, karena disaat terpuruk, kebencianku akan secara otomatis merasuki tubuhmu, dan itu membuatmu kehilangan kendali. Jadi persiapkan mentalmu, Naruto." Ujar Kurama.

" baiklah…. Terima kasih pemberitahuannya, Kurama-nee." Ucap Naruto. Kemudian ia kembali ke alam nyata. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu yang meyesakkan di kerongkongannya.

" uhuk….uhuk….. a..ada…apa…ini?" tanya Naruto tersendat-sendat. Naruto kemudian berhenti dan diikuti oleh Konan dan Bee yang mendekatinya.

" ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Konan khawatir.

"uhuk…uhuk….." Naruto masih tetap terbatuk.

Kemudian muncul seekor gagak dari mulut Naruto. Kemudian gagak itu menghilang dari meninggalkan kepulan asap.

" gagak siapa tadi? Kenapa bisa berada dalam kerongkonganku?" gumam Naruto heran.

" itu gagak Itachi. Naruto, apa sebelumnya kau pernah bertemu dengan Itachi?" Tanya Konan.

" coba kuingat dulu…." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir.

" pernah, saat itu ia mengatakan beberapa hal padaku dalam dunia genjutsunya. Kemudian ia menyerangku dengan gagak-gagaknya." Lanjut Naruto.

" Itu berarti Itachi yang menanamkan gagaknya pada kerongkonganmu Naruto." Ucap Konan.

" APA!? ITACHI NO BAKA!" teriak Naruto.

Di lain tempat

" HACIH…." Suara seseorang yang bersin.

" kau flu, Itachi?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah aka. Fujin.

" tidak. Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku." Jawab seorang pria raven aka. Itachi datar.

" ayo lanjutkan!" lanjutnya kemudian. Lalu Fujin dan Itachi melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas

" Komandan, saya merasakan chakra Hachibi dan Kyuubi. Mereka sedang bergerak ke medan pertempuran." Ucap seorang pria berpenutup mata seperti bajak laut.

" APA!? Apa yang dipikirkan mereka? Hokage-sama, ayo kita cegah mereka!" seru seorang pria besar yang berotot aka. Yondaime Raikage.

" hm…" ucap orang yang diajak.

Kemudian mereka sunshin ke tempat yang dituju. Tempat Naruto, Konan dan Bee.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan tim Naruto.

" Hei! Berhenti kalian! Apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian, hah?!" Ucap Raikage dengan nada marah.

" tentu saja membantu berperang, apa lagi?" ucap Naruto santai.

" Cepat kembali ke Konoha! Kalau tidak, aku yang akan meyeretmu kesana." Ucap Raikage tegas.

" Tidak mau, aku ingin membantu, bakayarou konoyarou." Ucap Bee dengan rapnya.

" bagaimana kalau kalian tertangkap musuh? Apa kalian bisa jamin tidak tertangkap musuh?" tanya Raikage.

" tentu saja." Ucap Konan optimis.

" kalau begitu aku tak punya pilihan lain." Ucap Raikage datar. Kemudian tubuhnya diselimuti chakra petir. Setelah itu keberadaan Raikage menghilang. tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di depan Bee dan memukulnya hingga terpental jauh. Konan tak tinggal diam, ia mengubah tubuhnya menjadi kertas dan bersiap menyerang Raikage. Tetapi ia tak jadi melakukannya karena mendapat sinyal untuk tidak melakukannya dari Hokage. Akhirnya ia memilih minggir dari pertempuran.

" akan kupatahkan kaki dan tangan kalian jika tidak mau menurut." Ujar Raikage dingin.

" apa salahnya? Kami hanya ingin membantu. Apa tidak boleh membantu orang yang sedang kesulitan?" ucap Naruto membalas.

" Hokage-sama, kenapa kau tidak membantuku?" tanya sang Raikage yang lebih seperti memerintah. Mendengarnya, orang yang dimaksud beregerak menuju Naruto. Tanpa diduga, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Naruto.

" aku mendukung keputusan Naruto untuk bergabung. Aku percaya ia bisa melindungi dirinya." Ucap Hokage tegas.

" Tsunade Baa-chan…." Gumam Naruto.

" kau sudah kuanggap anak, Naruto. Jadi aku akan selalu mempercayaimu." Ujar Tsunade seraya tersenyum tulus.

" terima kasih….. Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto beserta senyumannya.

" kalau begitu aku akan menghentikan kalian dengan tanganku sendiri." Desis Raikage.

Setelah berucap seperti itu, ia berpindah cepat ke depan Naruto dan memukulnya. Tsunade kaget, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa menghadapi kekeras kepalaan raikage satu ini. Tapi beruntung Naruto tak apa-apa karena berkat chakra Kurama yang melindungi tubuhnya.

" kakak, selama ini kau menganggapku lemah, akan kubuktikan kalau aku ini kuat tanpa bantuan Hachibi." Ucap Bee sambil bangkit dan mengelap sudut bibirnya. Kemudian ia berlari menuju Raikage, pun sama halnya dengan Raikage. Setelah jarak mereka sudah dekat, mereka berteriak.

" LARIAT!" bersama-sama. Tangan kanan mereka masing-masing berada di leher lawan. Setelah beberapa saat. Tubuh Raikage sdikit terangkat. Lalu ia terpental beberapa meter dari tempat semula dan membentur sebuah batu besar. Batu malang tersebutpun hancur.

" kau selalu menganggapku lemah, Kakak. Jadi selama ini aku berlatih banyak untuk membuktikan kalau aku ini kuat." Ucap Bee.

" lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu? mati ditangan musuh dan membuat dunia hancur? Apa itu maumu,hah!" teriak Raikage. Kemudian ia melesat dan memukul Bee hingga terduduk lemas di bawah pohon. Setelah itu, ia melesat lagi menuju Naruto. Ia melancarkan serangan cepat yang bertubi-tubi pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghindar walau sesekali ia terkena pukulan Raikage dan terpental. Pertaruganpun semakin sengit, karena Naruto sudah tak tinggal diam. Ia mebalas serangan Raikage dengan taijutsunya. Namun kalah cepat dengan gerakan Raikage. Ketika Naruto lengah, Raikage menendangnya hingga terpental ratusan meter. Tak hanya itu saja, Raikage kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto dan hendak melakukan serangan berikutnya yang mematikan. Ketika serangannya hendak mengenai tubuh Naruto, Naruto menghilang. akhirnya serangan Raikage hanya mengenai tanah yang sebelumnya dipijak oleh Naruto. Ternyata Naruto sudah berpindah ke tempat yang jauh dari Raikage. Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, Raikage tersenyum.

" hanya ada satu orang yang dapat menandingi kecepatanku. Dia adalah Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiroi Senkou. Baiklah….. aku mengijinkan kalian ikut berperang." Ujar Raikage.

" benarkah? Arigatou….." ucap Naruto. Kemudian ia menghampiri Bee dan membantunya berdiri. Kemudian ia menghampiri Konan yang tengah bersender pada sebuah pohon. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sementara Hokage dan Raikage kembali ke markas utama.

" hei.. dimana kalung yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-hime itu? aku penasaran." Tanya Bee pada Naruto yang tengah melompat-lompat di dahan-dahan pohon.

" kalung itu sudah tak ada." Jawab Naruto.

" bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan benda berharga seperti itu?" tanya Bee heran. Benda yang dapat membeli 3 gunung emas menghilang begitu saja.

" aku menghancurkannya saat melawan Pein. Tapi aku dan Tsunade Baa-chan telah sepakat untuk terus mengingat janji yang dulu." Jawab Naruto.

" oh…." Hanya itu respon dari Bee.

" aku heran, tadi kau memanggil Hokage-sama ibu, sekarang kau memanggilnya nenek. Dasar aneh." Ujar Konan ketus. Sebuah perempatan muncul didahi tan Naruto.

" suka-suka aku dong. Lagipula, kenapa kau tak memnatuku saat aku bertarung dengan Raikage, hah!" ucap Naruto kesal.

" karena aku dilarang." Ucap Konan santai.

" hah~ kau ini selalu saja. Sudah lupakan." Ucap Naruto mengalah. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Tengah malam mereka beristirahat untuk menyiap kan tenaga untuk besoknya.

Keesokan harinya

" Huaaahmmm….. bangun Konan-nee, Paman Bee! Sudah pagi." Ucap Naruto membangunkannya.

" Oh.. ohayou Naru-chan!" seru Konan.

" ayo cepat! kita harus bergegas. Jangan sampai kita terlambat membantu." Seru Naruto seraya mengakifkan mode Kyuubinya. Konan dan Bee menurut saja karena mereka tahu saat ini mereka sedang apa.

" Hei. Ada sekelompok musuh disekitar sini. Ayo cepat, sebelum terlambat." Seru Naruto lagi. setelah berucap seperti tadi, mereka kembali bergerak mengikuti Naruto. Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah divisi. Naruto langsung bergabung dengan divisi tersebut.

" paman, ini divisi berapa? Dan kemana tujuan divisi ini?" tanya Naruto pada seorang ninja Suna.

" Ini divisi empat, dan kami akan pergi ke divisi dua untuk membantu." Jawab orang yang ditanya Naruto tersebut. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Tanpa diduga, Naruto memukul orang tadi hingga terpental beberapa meter.

" apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Mereka ini kawan bukan musuh." Ucap Konan heran. Ia tidak melihat keadaan orang yang telah dipukul tadi berubah menjadi sebuah pohon.

" tenanglah! Lihat orang tadi dan menjauh dari sini!" ucap Naruto serius. Konan mengikuti apa kata Naruto dan terkejut ketika orang yang dipukul Naruto telah berubah menjadi pohon.

" berlindung Konan-nee! Semua orang di sini palsu." Perintah Naruto. Konan menurut dan segera menjauh untuk berlindung. Dan setelah itu, kumpulan orang yang dimaksud Naruto perlahan kulitnya memutih dan berubah menjadi sosok yang familiar bagi Konan.

" Zetzu putih?" seru Konan heran. Naruto yang berada paling dekat dengan kumpulan zetzu putih tersebut mendapat serangan dari beberapa zetzu putih yang ada. Namun tidak berhasil melukai Naruto. Tetapi malah sebaliknya. Mereka malah terkena pukulan Naruto dan berubah menjadi pohon seperti zetzu yang pertama. Merasa terancam, zetzu yang tersisa menggabungkan tubuh mereka menjadi satu. Dan terciptalah sosok raksasa putih.

" sekarang bagaimana kau mengalahkan kami?" ucap sosok tersebut menantang. Ketika Konan hendak menyerang sosok tersebut, ia dilarang oleh Naruto.

" kenpa, Naruto?" tanya Konan.

" biar aku saja…. Lihat ini." Ucap Naruto disertai terbentuknya tangan kecil di ujung telunjuknya. Kemudian tangan tersebut membentuk sebuah shuriken dengan chakra.

" mini rasenshuriken!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan mini rasenshuriken tersebut pada sosok tersebut. Dan hasilnya adalah…. Sosok tersebut terbelah dan berubah menjadi sebuah pohon yang sangat besar.

" zetzu putih sebanyak itu. aku tak pernah melihatnya. Apa mungkin ia dikembangbiakkan oleh seseorang." Gumam Konan yang masih terdengar oleh Naruto dan Bee.

" apa selama di akatsuki kau tidak pernah melihatnya dalam jumlah seperti tadi?" tanya Bee.

" Ya, aku belum pernah melihat yang sebanyak tadi. Paling banyak sekitar 8 orang, sedangkan tadi sekitar 40 orang." Jawab Konan.

" kalau begitu kita harus melapor pada markas pusat mengenai hal ini. Dan apa keahliannya, Konan-nee?" ujar Naruto.

" mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus, yaitu mampu meniru seseorang bahkan sampai ke jenis chakra orang yang ditiru, hal inilah yang membuat Nagato menugaskannya menjadi mata-mata." Jawab Konan.

" baiklah kalau begitu….. Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" teriak Naruto. Lalu muncul ratusan klon Naruto.

" kalian semua, cepat menyebar keseluruh divisi aliansi. Mereka akan sangat butuh bantuan kalian. Kemudian salah satu dari kalian pergi ke markas pusat. Beritahu soal musuh yang mampu meniru orang hingga ke jenis chakranya. Mengerti?" Ucap Naruto memerintah.

" mengerti." Jawab para bunshinnya kemudian diikuti dengan berpencarnya para bunshin tersebut ke semua penjuru.

" oh ya, Naruto. Bagaimana kau mengetahui kalau divisi tadi itu palsu? Bukankah penyamaran zetzu putih tidak dapat dideteksi oleh ninja sensor sekalipun." Tanya Konan.

" itu berkat chakra Kyuubi yo. Dia bisa merasakan hawa jahat dari seseorang. Bakayarou konoyarou. Sama seperti saat penyamaran Kisame dulu." Jawab Bee dengan gaya rap andalannya.

" oh…. Bagus juga. berguna untuk mendeteksi niatan jahat dari zetzu putih. Baiklah….. ayo lanjutkan!" seru Konan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Di suatu tempat

Dua orang shinobi berbeda desa sedang berjalan santai. Tampak dari pakaian mereka yang berbeda. Dan sepertinya, mereka adalah shinobi Kumo dan shinobi Suna. Disaat mereka santai-santai, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah peti aneh. Kemudian peti tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sangat dikenal oleh shinobi Kumo. Kemudian sosok tersebut seperti mengambil senjata dari gulungan penyimpan. Dan yang dikeluarkan adalah shuriken dengan bentuk aneh.

" cepat lari! Yang kita hadapi saat ini Toroi si elemen magnet." Teriak shinobi Kumo tersebut.

Mereka hendak pergi tetapi terhenti ketika puluhan shuriken melesat ke arah mereka.

" menghindar! Jangan sampai terkena shuriken itu!" teriak shinobi Kumo tadi. Shinobi Kumo yang berteriak tadi berhasil menghindar dari serangan orang yang dipanggil Toroi. Namun berbeda dengan shinobi Suna. Ia menangkis salah satu shuriken yang dilemparkan tadi.

" hei! Kenapa kau tangkis? Sudah kubilang hindari!" teriak shinobi Kumo tadi.

" memangnya kenapa?" tanya shinobi suna tersebut heran.

" ia bukan shinobi sembarangan. Ia bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi magnet setelah berkontak langsung dengannya maupun senjatanya. Sekarang tubuhmu sudah memiliki gaya magnetis yang kuat. Tubuhmu sangat mudah untuk dihabisi untuk serangan berikutnya." Ujar shinobi Kumo tersebut.

" KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?!" teriak shinobi suna tersebut marah.

" AKU SUDAH MEMBERITAHUMU, BODOH! TAPI KAU TAK MAU MENDENGARKAN." Teriak shinobi Kumo tersebut emosi. Dan terlihat, sosok yang mereka bicarakan menggenggam dua buah shuriken di masing-masing tangannya. Kemudian shuriken tersebut membesar. Dia bersiap-siap melancarkan serangan terakhir.

" HEI TOLONG AKU! BAGAIMANA CARANYA MENGHILANGKANNYA?" teriak shinobi suna itu panik.

" AKU TIDAK TAHU. TAPI APA PERMINTAAN TERAKHIRMU SEBELUM MATI? KALAU AKU BISA MENYAMPAIKANNYA AKAN KUSAMPAIKAN." Ucap shinobi itu ikut panik.

" SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" teriak shinobi suna tersebut. Namun sia-sia. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat membantunya. Dia sudah gemetaran membayangkan ajalnya yang sebentar lagi tiba.

" RASENGAN!" teriak seorang gadis yang terselimuti oleh chakra orange. Dan jurus dari gadis tersebut aka. Naruto tersebut mengenai telak ke sasarannya yaitu Toroi. Karena Toroi adalah edo tensei, maka ia akan berregenerasi walaupun lambat. Namun Bee langsung menyegelnya.

" kalian sebaiknya hati-hati. Ada musuh yang menyamar menjadi teman kalian." Ucap Naruto. Dua orang dihadapan Naruto hanya bengong dan mengangguk.

" baiklah…. Aku harus membantu yang lain. Selamat tinggal." Ucap Naruto seraya pergi bersama timnya.

" dia cantik ya." Ujar shinobi suna tersebut.

" iya. Tadi dia bilang apa?" ucap shinobi Kumo kemudian diikuti pertanyaan.

" kalau tidak salah, dia bilang ada musuh yang menyamar menjadi teman kita." Jawab shinobi suna. Hening. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, mereka akahirnya…

" kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" teriak shinobi suna.

" seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! bukan kau! Seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya." Teriak shinobi Kumo tak mau kalah. Mereka beradu pandang kemudian.

" WHAAA! Kau hamper membunuhku, bodoh!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Hening lagi.

" HAHAHAHA! Seharusnya aku tahu itu kau." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA" mereka akhirnya tertawa keras. Dasar gila.

" sudahlah! Sebaiknya kita mengumpulkan edo tensei ini." Ucap shinobi suna. Mereka membawa(menyeret) tubuh edo tensei yang telah di segel.

To be Continue

Bagaiana? Seru tidak? Yang ini masih mirip ama fandomnya. Jadi mohon maaf, Cuma bisa mengubah sedikit saja.

Sekian. Maaf kalau banyak typo.

Trims….

Review please!


	16. Chapter 16 KAMI BINGUNG

Yo minna! Saya update kembali. Saatnya balas review.

Guest : trims pujiannya. Nih saya update kilat. Trims udah review.

EstrellaNamikaze :maaf soal itu, kali ini juga lebih pendek. Karena ada suatu alasan. Trims udah review.

Yasashi-kun : trims pujiannya. Saya senang anda menyukainya. Trims udah review.

Imam. Sholkhan : oke. Ini saya update kilat. Trims udah review.

Huddexx69 : trims udah mau menunggu. Nih saya update kilat. Tapi maaf kalau ada kekurangan. Trims udah review.

Nitya-chan : iya… karena saya masih takut mengubah alurnya. Tapi mungkin fic lain akan beda alurnya. Trims udah review.

NamikazeKevinnn : bukan. Saya udah gak buat OC selain Fujin. karena saya bingung ia nanti berperan sebagai apa. Soal pair, nanti ada bocoran pair yang saya rencanakan. Dan mengapa saya memilih orangnya. Karena saya akan membuat sekuel fic ini setelah selesai. Jadi buat mendukung saja kelancaran sekuel ini. Trims udah review.

Drak Yagami : trims pujiannya senpai. Tapi saya berharap agar senpai update kilat juga fic senpai yang kehidupan kedua dan everything after. Saya suka fic anda. Jadi tolong cepet update ya. Trims udah review.

Bala-san dewa : oke senpai. Nih lanjut. Trims udah review.

Yami uzumaki namikaze : wah… maaf. Kalau soal itu saya tak bisa memenuhinya. Karena demi kelancaran alur saya. Tapi saya akan buat fic yang narutonya laki-laki. Trims ya senpai.

Vin'Diesel Ni Giza : trims senpai sudah memberitahu saya untuk menghargai karya sendiri. Saya tak tahu bagaimana jika senpai tak mengatakan(menuliskan)nya. Trims udah review.

Kiame : hahaha…. Benar, dan chapter ini mungkin juga. karena adegan dalam PDS 4 yang paling saya sukai. Trims pujiannya dan trims udah review.

Lanjut ke cerita

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic ©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fouth great shinobi world war

Genre :Adventure & Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

Naruto dan timnya masih berlompat ria melewati dahan pohon. Hanya satu tujuan mereka. Menemukan Obito. Sementara itu para bunshin Naruto sudah sampai di beberapa divisi. Dan soal kemunculan zetzu putih sudah disebarkan oleh markas pusat. Kenyataan ini membuat para shinobi aliansi tercengang. Mereka juga belum mengetahui pasti jumlah zetzu putih. Sementara itu divisi empat sedang dalam keadaan gawat darurat. Pasalnya mereka sedang berhadapan dengan empat kage yang telah mati. Walaupun mereka diberitahu kelemahan mereka, tetap saja itu hal yang sulit. Satu kage telah disegel yakni ayah Gaara. Sedangkan tiga lainnya masih bebas.

" Kazekage, cepatlah bertindak! Segera segel kami! Kalau tidak, akan merepotkan." Seru Nidaime Mizukage.

" ya kami tahu. Kami juga akan melakukannya." Ucap Temari datar.

" bailah…. Kami akan memberitahukan jutsu dan kelemahan kami. Pertama aku, aku pengguna ration. Jadi kalian harus kumpulkan pengguna Futon dengan jutsu level tinggi. Kuyakin Sunagakure memiliknya." Ucap seorang pria besar aka. Sandaime Raikage.

" kau tahu seperti apa kelemahanku, Oonoki. Jadi bersiaplah." Ucap pria yang penuh dengan balutan aka. Nidaime Tsuchikage.

" aku pengguna inton, suiton dan genjutsu skala luas, dan genjutsuku ini berbeda dari genjutsu lain. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Baiklah…. Kami akan berpencar untuk memudahkan kalian." Ucap Nidaime Tsuchikage. Kemudian raikage dan tsuchikage edo tensei berpencar. Meninggalkan divisi yang dipimpin Gaara dan Oonoki. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, Gaara dan Oonoki menuju tempat Nidaime Tsuchikage dan Temari menuju tempat raikage ditemani oleh Ao.

" Hoi hoi hoi hoi! Kau mau kemana, Kazekage?" tanya Mizukage.

" tentu ke tempat Nidaime Tsuchikage." Jawab Gaara datar seraya beranjak pergi.

" hei! Tangani aku dulu! Apa kau berpikir dia lebih kuat dariku heh?" protes Mizukage. Gaara berhenti sebentar.

" kalian urus si kumis tipis itu! kuyakin kalian bisa menanganinya." Ucap Gaara masih datar.

" APA?! Dia menyebutku kumis tipis? Persetan dengan edo tensei ini. Akan kuhabisi kau!" ancam Mizukage.

" Minna! Ayo kita serang dia!" seru salah seorang shinobi.

" ayo!" seru yang lain.

" Hei! Jangan sembarangan. Kuberitahu pada kalian tentang Kuchiyose-ku. Kuchiyoseku adalah…" jeda sejenak.

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Seekor kerang!" seru Mizukage. BLAAR

Muncul seekor kerang raksasa yang menyebabkan getaran kuat hingga membuat para shinobi terjerembab.

" kerang ini mampu menyebarkan genjutsu skala luas. Kuingatkan kalian." Ucap Mizukage. Kemudian kerang tersebut menyemburkan sejenis asap ke udara. Tanpa pikir panjang, seorang shinobi melempar fuma shuriken ke arah Mizukage. Dan berhasil. Serangan mereka menancapkan Mizukage ke sebuah batu besar.

"Kita berhasil!" seru seorang shinobi.

" Yosh! Kita berhasil! Hore!" seru yang lain. Keadaanpun mulai riuh. Mereka senang tak perlu menggunakan banyak chakra untuk meyegel sang Mizukage. Tapi kesenangan mereka berakhir seketika. Karena apa?

Dahi Mizukage yang tak beralis berkedut. Kemudian menampakkan matanya yang khas akan jiwa yang telah diedo tensei.

" genjutsunya sudah mulai bekerja. Aku beritahukan pada kalian. Temukan kerangku yang asli." Ucap Mizukage datar.

" itu dia kerangnya! Ayo serang!" seru salah seorang shinobi. Lagi? dan bukan seorang saja yang menyerang, melainkan seluruh shinobi yang ada. Mereka menyerang kerang Mizukage dengan berbagai senjata. Namun, saat senjata tersebut mengenai sang kerang, kerang tersebut berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

" sudah aku bilang menyerang diriku yang ini tak ada gunanya." Ucap Mizukage datar. Sontak hal ini megejutkan para shinobi. Sebab, Mizukage yang awalnya berada di depan mereka, sekarang berada tepat di belakang mereka. Para shinobi berbalik dan mengambil jarak dari Nidaime Mizukage.

" Kumis tipis!" seru salah seorang shinobi tanpa dosa.

TCH

" kubunuh kau!" seketika aura Mizukage berubah drastis. Merasakan aura yang tidak enak, para aliansi shinobi mulai panik.

" dia marah!"

" siapa yang mengejeknya tadi?"

" hei yang mengejeknya cepat minta maaf!" begitulah keributan di kumpulan shinobi aliansi tersebut. Kemudian sorang shinobi suna maju dan meminta maaf. Mizukage hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian menggumamkan kata andalannya.

" ini memalukan."

" lalu kami harus bagaimana?" tanya salah seorang shinobi.

" temukan diriku yang asli, kemudian serang kerangku dengan senjata kalian yang terbesar." Ucap Mizukage memberitahu.

" tapi senjata terbesar kami telah habis untuk meyerang tadi." Ucap salah seorang shinobi lain. Mizukage tampak sedang berfikir. Kemudian ia seperti akan berkata.

" ambil senjata kalian!" perintah Mizukage. Perkataan Mizukage ini membuat para shinobi cengo.

" tunggu apa lagi?! cepat ambil! Lalu serang diriku yang asli!" perintah Mizukage. Para shinobi hanya menurut saja. Kemudian mengambil senjata mereka. Keadaan riuh kembali. Bukan karena adu jutsu, melainkan pengambilan senjata oleh para shinobi. Mizukage bergumam lagi.

" ini memalukan."

" hei, kau!" seru Mizukage.

" aku?" kata seorang shinobi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" iya, kau. Kau shinobi kiri,kan. Jadi kau tahu kelemahan jutsuku,kan?" tanya Mizukage.

" sumimasen. Aku tak tahu soal jutsu anda. Aku hanya tahu soal jutsu Godaime Mizukage-sama" jawab shinobi tersebut.

" kirigakure berhak disalahkan karena terlalu tertutup. Hah~ ini memalukan." Gumam Mizukage. Lagi.

Setelah itu, para shinobi sudah memegang senjata masing-masing dan bersiap menyerang.

" MINNA! AYO SERANG!" seru seorang shinobi yang diikuti oleh seluruh shinobi di divisi 4. Mereka mulai menyerang mizukage beserta kerang raksasanya. Namun hasilnya seperti tadi. Objek yang diserang menghilang dan muncul lagi.

" sudah kubilang menyerang diriku yang ini sia-sia." Kata Mizukage.

" AKU TAK MENGERTI!"

" AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

" AKU BINGUNG!"

Mungkin itulah teriakan frustasi dari para shinobi aliansi.

Tempat Pertarungan Gaara dan Oonoki dengan Mu.

" Oonoki. Cepat segel aku. Jika kau tak segera melakukannya, semua yang ada disini akan mati." Ucap Muu datar.

" aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku melawannmu." Balas Oonoki. Perlahan, tubuh Muu menghilang.

" hati-hati….. Oonoki." Ucap Mu memperingati.

Oonoki berdecak kesal. ' kalau begini akan semakin sulit.' Pikir Oonoki. Tiba-tiba sebuah serangan jinton mengarah ke Oonoki. Beruntung Oonoki masih sempat menghindar.

' dia tak terdeteksi. Kalau begitu pakai ini saja.' Pikir Oonoki.

" Doton : Iwabunshin no Jutsu!" serunya kemudian. Muncul 5 bunshin Oonoki yang terbuat dari tanah. Kemudian bunshin-bunshinnya menyebar. Mendeteksi keberadaan Mu.

" membuat bunshin untuk memperluas area pencarian. Cerdik memang. Tapi kau tak akan bisa mengelak dari ini. Cepat Lari!" seru Mu. Kemudian ia membentuk suatu bentuk yang transparan. Oonoki yang kaget, tak mampu bergerak. Ia hanya mematung menunggu ajalnya. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan.

" RASENGAN PLANET!" namun sayang, serangannya berhasil dihindari oleh Mu. Dan wanita yang berteriak tadi adalah…..

" Naruto." Gumam Gaara kaget walaupun tidak terlihat.

Akhirnya serangan Naruto gagal. Namun tidak sampai disitu saja, naruto kemudian terbang kearah Mu. Hal itu membuat Gaara dan Oonoki terkejut. ' dia bisa melawan gravitasi. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang bisa.' Batin Oonoki.

" minggir! Kau kalah cepat denganku! Jutsuku akan segera terbentuk." Perintah Mu pada Naruto ketika ia sedang membuat jintonnya lagi. namun bukannya menurut, Naruto malah semakin mendekat.

" kubilang minggir! Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi!" perintah Mu lagi. namun tak

disangka-sangka, dari telapak tangan Naruto, terbentuk tangan lagi yang memanjang yang masih memegang rasengan. Akhirnya rasengan tersebut mengenai perut Mu.

" ini adalah rasengan dengan perputaran yang lebih cepat. Rasengan!" teriak Naruto. Tubuh Mu kemudian terlempar ke tanah hingga menembus sebuah batu besar. Dan HUP. Tubuh Mu dihentikan lajunya oleh Oonoki.

" Doton : Kajugan no Jutsu!" seru Oonoki. Kemudian tanah yang berada dibawah Mu ambles.

" anda tak bisa bergerak lagi, Mu-sama." Ucap Oonoki.

" dulu kau sangat membenci desa ninja lain, sekarang kau bekerja sama dengan mereka." Ucap Mu dengan suara yang berat. Oonoki tersenyum.

" itulah keuntungannya diberi umur panjang… kau bisa melihat perubahan." Ucap Oonoki seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kemudian membungkus tubuh Mu dengan pasir. Namun sebelum tubuh Mu tertutup sempurna, ia seperti berkata sesuatu.

" aku masih belum selesai, Oonoki." Namun sayang tak terdengar oleh tiga orang yang mengalahkannya. Lalu seluruh tubuh Mu tertutup dan tesegel.

" Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Gaara namun terdengar seperti membentak. Namun Naruto hanya menyengir kuda. Kemudian berkata.

" aku hanya ingin membantu pasukan aliansi. Apa itu salah?" jawab Naruto enteng.

" tetap saja! Ini adalah perang untuk melindungimu dan Bee-san. Kenapa kau malah ikut?" tanya Gaara lagi.

" memangnya kenapa? Kau takut aku tertangkap? Itu tida_" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh dekapan Gaara.

" aku hanya takut kehilanganmu, Naruto. Aku tak ingin itu." ucap Gaara. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan dan mendengar perkataan Gaara darahnya mulai berdesir di wajahnya. Pipinya memanas. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Namun ia tetap membalas pelukan Gaara tanpa menyadari ada orang lain diantara mereka.

" ehm…. Kita masih punya tugas lagi, tuan, nyonya." Ucap Oonoki menyadarkan dua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu. dua insan yang telah sadar tadi langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Malu. Rona merah tercetak di wajah mereka.

" dasar anak muda." Gumam Oonoki ikut tersenyum.

" ano… sebenarnya aku hanya bunshin bos saja. Dan apakah ada edo tensei lagi?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tak merona lagi.

" kau sebaiknya melawan sandaime raikage, dia pengguna raiton. Kau akan sangant dibutuhkan di sana. Tempatnya disebelah utara dari sini." Ucap Oonoki.

" baiklah… aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi. Saat sudah jauh dari Gaara dan Oonoki, Kurama berbicara pada Naruto.

' kau menyukai panda itu, heh?' tanya Kurama.

' tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya.' Jawab Naruto bohong.

' akui saja! Aku sudah berada di tubuhmu selama ini. Jadi kau tak bisa membohongiku. Dari tingkahmu saja sudah kelihatan. Pipimu yang merona saat dipeluk_'

' sudah cukup. Kura-nee! Kau membuatku tak berkonsentrasi.' Ucap Naruto yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Kurama melihatnya hanya tertawa keras yang membuat Naruto(bunshin) jengkel.

Sementara Itu

" Kami meyerah. Anda terlalu kuat untuk kami." Ucap para shinobi aliansi putus asa. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa? Maka jawabannya adalah mereka kelelahan melempar-mengambil senjata mereka. Akhirnya mereka terkapar tak berdaya. Mizukage pun meyemangati mereka.

" hei…hei…hei… bangun! Aku tak berniat menang disini. Cepat ambil senjata kalian kembali." Ucapnya. Para shinobi pun menuruti ucapan sang Mizukage dan hendak mengambil senjata mereka. Namun tiba-tiba tanah yang dipijak Mizukage menjadi seperti kolam. Kemudian muncul gelembung-gelembung . " Mizu Fusen no Jutsu!" seru Mizukage. Kemudian gelembung-gelembung tadi meluncur ke arah para shinobi. " AWAASSS!" Dan…..

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

TO BE CONTINUE

Akhirnya chap 16 selesai. Maaf kurang banyak. Soalnya saya pake sistem SKS. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf pada yami uzumaki namikaze, karena permintaan anda tidak dapat saya penuhi. Ini demi kelangsungan jalan cerita saya. Tapi saya juga akan update fic baru yang bukan fem naruto. Tapi baru prolognya saja. Akan saya lanjutkan setelah fic ini selesai. Tapi saya mohon jangan tinggalkan fic ini. Ya udah…. Sekian.

See ya!

Wassalamu'alaikum.

Review please!


	17. Chapter 17 Paman karet

Hai minna! Saya kembali lagi. maaf telat, saya terkena infeksi virus malas jadi seperti ini jadinya, seperti biasa, saya akan membalas review kalian.

EstrellaNamikaze : maaf soal pemotongan itu. saya sudah ngantuk saat negtiknya. Jadi saya potong. Soal sasunaru saya munculkan, tapi hanya sedikit karena supaya saya mudah mebuat alur sekuelnya. Dan trims udah review.

Imam. Sholkhan : kalau soal itu saya belum bisa memastikan, karena bisa saja saya tambahkan adegan yang gak ada dalam anime. Trims udah review.

Vin'Diesel No Giza : trims '. dengan semangat masa muda saya yang berkobar! (lebay) trims udah review.

R. A. F. 33 : trims pujiannya. Nih lanjutannya. Trims ucah review.

Reka Amelia : waduh? Ini maksudnya apa ya, senpai? saya bingung. Tapi kalau pujian, saya ucapkan terimakasih atas pujiannya. Trims udah review.

Monkey D nico : oke senpai. Laksanakan. Ini lanjutannya.

Dark Yami Kumagawa : trims tanggapannya ya senpai. Nih lanjutannya. Trims udah review.

Nauchi Kirikia-Chan : maaf soal pairnya. Saya memilihnya buat kelancaran ide sekuel saya. Nih lanjutannya. Trims udah review.

Guest : hadeeeh? Saya juga gak ngerti maksudnya. Maklum. Wong ndeso. Tapi tetap saya ucapkan trims udah review.

Hadinamikaze : maaf, saya capek kalau negetik terlalu banyak. Soal jalan cerita, saya tak bisa jamin. Tapi kalau fic yang baru saya publish, saya buat melenceng sekali dari jalan cerita yang asli. Trims udah review.

A : tentu saja. Karena yang berbeda hanya rambut dan jknya. Soal muka, nanti saya publish gambar menurut imajinasi saya. Trims udah review.

Hmm : trims pujiannya. Nih udah lanjut. Saya suka anda suka(?) trims udah review.

Guest : saya juga punya rencana bikin fic narufemsasu. Tapi kapan-kapan. Saya tak bisa memastikan. Trims udah review.

Kiame : trims nasehatnya senpai. Trims udah review.

Maxelo : ini buat dunia ffn atau dunia nyata? Tunggu dulu….. ini bisa dua-duanya. Hadeeh pusing saya. Oke trims udah mau menunggu saya. Trims udah review.

Hn-Kun : hn. Nih lanjutannya. Trims udah review.

Guest : trims udah mau menunggu. Nih lanjutannya. Trims udah review.

Lanjut ke cerita!

Kehidupan baru Naruto

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic ©me terinspirasi dari this is what I called happiness & the fouth great shinobi world war

Genre :Adventure & Romance secuil humor

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo gentayangan author newbie

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

" AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" jerit para shinobi aliansi. Asap mengepul setelah serangan tadi. Setelah beberapa saat, asap tersebut menghilang. menyisakan sebuah kawah yang cukup lebar dengan tubuh para shinobi aliansi yang terkapar lemah.

" hah~ padahal aku tidak bermaksud menang." Ucap Nidaime Mizukage sambil menghela nafas. Namun, tiba-tiba tubuhnya diserang dengan gumpalan pasir. Namun serangan tersebut menembus tubuhnya. Kemudian tubuh tersebut menghilang. yup! Tadi yang menyerang adalah Gaara.

" akhirnya kau datang juga, Kazekage. Bagaimana dengan Mumi yang kau anggap kuat itu?" ucap Mizukage kesal. Ia masih memikirkan hal itu.

" dia sudah kami segel, sekarang giliranmu." Jawab Gaara datar. Kemudian ia mulai menyerang Mizukage menggunakan pasirnya.

" aku menunggu, tapi kuberi tahu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyerang diriku yang ini." Ucap Mizukage tenang sesaat sebelum pasir Gaara melilit tubuhnya. Dan saat pasir Gaara mulai beraksi, ia menghilang.

" itulah yang kumaksud tidak bisa." Kata Mizukage lagi yang sekarang berada di kana Gaara.

" genjutsu fatamorgana, heh? Ternyata musuh telah menggunakannya, Mizukage-sama." Ucap Oonoki.

" ya, dan aku sangat benci dikendalikan." Sahut Mizukage.

" Mizu Fusen no Jutsu!" seru Mizukage kemudian. Lalu muncul gelembung-gelembung dari pijakan Mizukage dan gelembung tersebut mengarah ke Gaara. Gaara tak tinggal diam, ia membentuk dinding dari pasirnya. Namun saat gelembung-gelembung tersebut mengenai pasir Gaara. Perlahan pasir Gaara meluruh. ' minyak?' pikir Gaara.

Tak hanya disitu saja, mizukage menyerang Gaara dengan tekhnik tadi. Gaarapun hanya bisa meredam serangan menggunakan pasirnya. Itupun harus mengorbankan pasirnya. Karena setelah berkontak langsung dengan jutsu Mizukage, pasir tersebut tak bisa Gaara gunakan lagi. sampai akhirnya Gaara kelelahan. ia hanya bisa bertahan, tak bisa menyerang balik. Sungguh posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

" sudah aku bilang kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan diriku yang ini. Kau harusnya mencari diriku yang asli, Kazekage-sama." Ucap Mizukage.

" anda memang kuat, Mizukage-sama. Memang benar, kekuatan tak dapat diukur dengan penampilan." Balas Gaara.

" heh, kau baru sa_ hey! Kau mengejekku, Kazekage?!" teriak Mizukage gaje. Ia menyumpah serapahi Gaara. Namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika Gaara berucap sesuatu.

" aku memang sedang mencari keberadaan anda yang asli. Dan aku lebih suka bertindak daripada berbicara." Ternyata di daerah yang tak jauh dari Gaara dan Mizukage, Tsuchikage sedang menatap siluet kerang raksasa yang dibalut oleh pasir di bawahnya. Tsuchikage kemudian mulai membentuk jutsu jintonnya. Namun sebelum sempurna, jutsu tersebut lenyap.

' aku terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra. Baiklah…. Kalau seperti ini aku akan pakai cara manual.' Batin Oonoki. Lalu ia melesat ke bawah. Kemudian ia merapal handseal.

" Doton : Kengan no Jutsu!" teriaknya. Tangannya mulai tertutup batu. Hal itu menambah kecepatannya menuju kerang tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian ia telah menghantamkan tangannya pada kerang raksasa tersebut. Wujud asli kerang mulai terlihat, namun tidak hancur. Hal itu membuat Mizukage gusar.

" Hei, Tsuchikage-sama! Kenapa kau tak menggunakan jintonmu? Serangan seperti itu tak bisa menghancurkan kerangku." Teriak Mizukage yang ada disamping Oonoki. Oonoki tak meghiraukan teriakan Mizukage, ia hanya berucap.

" Doton : Chokajugan no Jutsu!" perlahan tejadi retakan kecil pada kerang di bawah Oonoki. Kemudian bertambah besar.

" Kau hebat, Tsuchikage-sama!" seru Mizukage. BLAAAR. Ledakan terjadi akibat pecahnya kerang Mizukage. Debu mengepul akibat ledakan tadi. Setelah beberapa saat, debu tersebut menghilang dan menampakkan Oonoki yang terengah-engah sambil memegang punggungnya.

" Oonoki….. kau memang telah menjadi Tsuchikage... kau juga kuat sekarang… tapi melihat kondisimu yang sekarang, kau tak lebih dari kakek-kakek yang menderita encok." Ucap Mizukage sarkastik. Kemudian Mizukage mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Oonoki. Kemudian terbentuk sebuah bola air yang kecil diujung telunjuknya.

" lari, Oonoki! Aku akan menggunakan pistol air klanku." Teriak Mizukage. Namun sayang, peluru air tersebut telah melesat ke arah Oonoki. Dan Oonokipun tertembus dadanya. namun, tubuh Oonoki berubah menjadi pasir. Dan mulai membalut tubuh Mizukage.

' bunshin pasir? Sejak kapan?

Oh ya! Saat tadi!' seru Mizukage. Dihati.

Kemudian tubuh Mizukage sudah terbakut sepenuhnya. Kemudian salah seorang shinobi melempar kunai dengan kertas segel kearah gundukan pasir berisikan Mizukage. Dan Kunai itu pun menancap dengan sempurna. Namun, belum sempat segel tersebut aktif. Pasir yang membungkus Mizukage luruh.

" aku tak akan terperangkap pasirmu selama aku punya cukup minyak." Ucap Mizukage. Gaara hanya diam. Ia kemudian mengerahkan pasirnya lebih banyak untuk mengurung Mizukage.

" Sabaku Sootaisoo!" serunya. Terbentuk piramida yang mengurung Mizukage.

" Minna! Lemparkan semua kertas penyegel yang kalian miliki!" seru salah seorang shinobi. Dan beberapa shinobi melemparkan kertas penyegelnya, tetapi sebagian ada yang menyimpan untuk jaga-jaga. Rantai segel mulai mengelilingi piramida pasir.

" yosh! Kita berhasil." Seru salah seorang Shinobi. Semua shinobi bersorak sorai. Akhirnya musuh yang 'sangat' merepotkan dapat disegel. Namun kesenangan mereka terhenti ketika terdengar dentuman keras.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Asap mengepul dari sumber ledakan, yaitu tempat disegelnya Mizukage. Sepintas terlihat siluet wajah makhluk yang aneh diudara kemudian semakin menyusut. Dan terlihat sesosok makhluk aneh disamping Mizukage.

" Mugen Bakuha no Jutsu. Itu adalah jutsu yang merepotkan Muu-sama. Itu adalah klon dari Mizukage yang terbuat dari air dan minyak dibagian luar. Minyak itu berfungsi sebagai pemanas air didalamnya. Semakin cepat kecepatannya, maka air didalamnya semakin mendidih dan kemudian meledak." Jelas Oonoki. Gaara mendengarkan dengan cermat penjelasan dari Oonoki. Kemudian ia mulai mengerahkan pasirnya untuk menyerang klon Mizukage.

" dan satu lagi. setelah 'dia' meledak, uap dari tubuhnya mendingin dan naik keudara dan terjadilah hujan es. Dan itu membuat ' dia' menyusut dan kembali kebentuk semulanya dan siap untuk meldak(?). itulah mengapa jutsu itu disebut Mugen Bakuha( ledakan tak terbatas)." Imbuh Oonoki.

Di tempat lain

" kita tak memiliki pengguna elemen angin yang lebih tinggi dari ini." Ucap seorang perempuan pirang berkuncir empat aka. Temari. Para shinobi yang di dalam kelompoknya mulai panik. Karena serangan angina terkuat yang ada dikelompok mereka tidak mempan pada Raikage.

" ada aku ttebayo!" seru seseorang diatas. Dan HAP. Orang yang ternyata seorang perempuan itu mendarat dengan mulus.

" aku juga pengguna Futon." Ucapnya. Dan orang itu adalah….

" Naruto?" ucap Temari heran. Mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto membalikkan kepalanya untuk memandang Temari. Ia hanya nyengir Kuda akan keheranan Temari. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Raikage. Naruto mulai mengumpulkan chakra angina ditangannya. Dan terbentuk rasenshuriken. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung melemparkan rasenshurikennya. Namun Raikage dengan mudah menghindarinya. Namun tidak sampai disitu saja serangan Naruto. Ia memanjangkan tangan chakranya kemudian melmparnya lagi ke arah Raikage. Dan sama seperti tadi, Raikage berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat. Namun tak disangka, Naruto telah berada di belakang Raikage dan memegang kembali rasenshurikennya. Raikage yang masih diudara tak dapat menghindar dengan serangan Naruto berikutnya.

" kalau dari jarak sedekat ini tak akan meleset ttebayo!" ucap Naruto. Dan benar saja. Raikage terkena telak serangan mematikan Naruto. Para shinobi yang melihatnya mulai bersorak sorai. Namun mereka berhenti ketika raikage sudah sembuh pulih kembali seperti tak terjadi apapun.

" Sandaime Raikage adalah shinobi yang mempunyai serangan mematikan dan pertahanan yang solid. Ia dapat meregenerasi sel-selnya dengan cepat. sehingga kekuatan penyerangan dan pertahanannya berimbang." Ucap seorang pria yang memakai penutup mata.

" kau siapa?" tanya Naruto.

" aku Dodai. Aku dikirim kesini karena aku tahu kelemahan Raikage." Jawab Dodai singkat.

' APA?! Sial! dia akan menggunakannya.' Pikir Dodai terkejut.

" pengguna doton, cepat buat dinding tanah yang cukup kuat! Raikage akan menggunakan jigokuzuku : yonhon nukite!" serunya keras. Mendengar jutsu yang akan digunakan raikage, para pengguna doton menyerukan.

" Doton : Banri Doryuuheki!" tanah keluar dari para pengguna doton dan membentuk dinding yang cukup luas. Dodai tidak berdiam diri saja. Ia merapal segel.

" Yooton : Gomuheki!" serunya. Ia menyemburkan jutsunya ke dinding tanah sebagai pelapis. Tidak tinggal diam, Naruto juga merapal segel.

" Shoton : Suishoo no Tate!" serunya. Bongkahan Kristal kemudian terbentuk dibelakang karet pelapis yang dibuat oleh Dodai tadi. Dan pelindung tersebut mempunyai tiga lapis pertahanan. Namun Raikage tetap melaju kearah dinding pertahanan tersebut. Kepulan asap sedikit muncul ketika Raikage menyentuh dinding pertahanan tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian dinding pertama jebol. Namun masih ada dinding kedua, yakni dinding karet Dodai. Karena dirasa kurang, raikage mengurangi jumlah jarinya menjadi 3. Sedikit demi sedikit, dinding karet terbelah. Dan dinding krristal dibelakangnya juga terbelah. Beberapa saat kemudian dinding karet benar-benar terbelah. Raikage berhasil menerobos dinding karet, namun ia malah masuk dalam lubang yang ada dalam sebuah bongkahan Kristal. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto langsung merapal segel dan berucap.

" Shoton : Suisho no keimusho!" perlahan lubang di Kristal tersebut menutup dan mengurung Raikage.

" Minna! Lemparkan salah satu kertas segel!" perintah Naruto. Salah satu pemegang kertas segel kemudian melempar kertas segelnya dengan kunai. Kunai tersebut menancap tepat di depan dada kanan Raikage. Perlahan rantai segel mulai muncul. Para shinobi yang ada bersorak sorai, kecuali Naruto dan Dodai. Karena sebelum rantai segel tersebut selesai dengan 'pekerjaannya', raikage memecahkan penjara kristal yang mengurungnya. Alhasil ia tak jadi tersegel. Kemudian ia melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang terkaget tak bisa menghindar. Ia pasrah dengan akhir hidupnya. Sebagai bunshin. Namun sebelum tangan raikage menyentuhnya, ia telah ditarik dengan sebuah tali karet oleh seseorang. Dan membawanya ke atas sebuah batu yang tinggi. Dan yang menyelamatkannya adalah…. Dodai.

" Paman Karet, apakah pertahanan Raikage bisa ditembus oleh sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

" tidak ada yang bisa menembus pertahanan kuat Raikage tak bisa ditembus oleh sesuatu." Jawab Dodai.

" lalu kenapa ada luka di dada kanannya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" aku tak tahu kenapa luka itu ada, seingatku raikage-sama bisa menyembuhkan luka seperti itu. luka itu ia dapat setelah melawan Hachibi. Ia tak pernah memberitahu siapapun mengapa ia tak bisa menyembuhkan luka tersebut dan bagaimana luka itu terbentuk. Bahkan pada anaknya sendiri." Jawab Dodai.

" bertarung dengan Hachibi? Paman aku harus berkomunikasi dengan Hachibi. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untuknya." Ucap Naruto.

" jika seperti itu kau membutuhkan ninja komunikasi." Ucap Dodai. Naruto murung. Ia tak tahu siapa ninja komunikasi di divisi empat. Melihat Naruto murung, Dodai kembali berucap.

" dan di depanmu adalah seorang ninja komunikasi." Wajah Naruto cerah seketika. Kemudian ia mulai berkonsentrasi. Dan Dodai mulai prosesi komunikasinya.

' paman Bee. Ini aku. Naruto. Hubungkan aku dengan Hachibi. Ini penting.' Ucap Naruto pada Hachibi.

" menghubungkanmu dengan Hachibi itu butuh konsentrasi, aku sedang pipis membutuhkan konsentrasi. Bakayarou Konoyarou." Ujar Bee. Naruto sweatdroop mendengar penuturan Bee. Naruto hendak berkata lagi pada Killer Bee, namun ia membatalkan niatnya ketika ia mendengar suara orang yang dicarinya.

' ini Hachibi. Ada apa Naruto?' tanya hachibi.

' aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau pernah bertarung dengan Sandaime Raikage?' jawab Naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

' ya aku pernah. Kami bertarung sengit. Ia memotong semua ekorku dan tanduk kiriku, ekorku dapat tumbuh kembali namun tidak untuk tandukku. Kami akhirnya roboh bersamaan. ' jawab Hachibi dengan nada seperti sedang sebal.

'aku tahu! Terima kasih informasinya, Hachibi.' Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hachibi.

Naruto kemudian membuat kumpulan chakra biru dan merah dalam genggaman tangannya. Dodai sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

' dia mau menembakkan biju dama dalam wujud masih manusia?' Batin Dodai bertanya-tanya. Ia menebak jika Naruto tidak akan bisa mempertahankan kepadatan bijudamanya.

Setelah sekian lama mengumpulkan chakra. Akhirnya Naruto menghentikan pengumpulannya. Ia kemudian memadatkan chakra tersebut. Ia sedikit mengalami kendala ketika bijudama tersebut hamper saja hancur. Namun Naruto berhasil mempertahankannya. Dan bertepatan pula ketika Raikage sudah melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengaktifkan Uzuringannya. Ia menghindari serangan Raikage dengan mudah. Kemudian ia membalas serangan Raikage dengan bola yang ada ditangannya. Dan ia menamakannya.

" Biju Rasengan!" dan serangan Naruto telak mengenai Raikage. Raikage terpental sejauh 500 meter. Para shinobi termasuk Dodai syok. Apalagi Dodai. Ia tak percaya jika Naruto bisa menggunakan bijudama dalam Kyuubi Mode. 500 meter dari mereka, sang Raikage bangkit dan sedikit meregenerasi tubuhnya. Sedikit. Hal itu membuat Naruto bingung. Kemudian ia berpikir lagi.

' jika bijudama tak mempan terhadapnya, lalu luka itu ia dapat darimana?... tunggu dulu, ia roboh bersama Hachibi. Berarti…. Ia tertusuk tangannya sendiri. Jika aku menggunakan tangannya untuk menyerangnya terlalu beresiko, jadi aku harus bagaimana?' pikir Naruto.

' hei, Kit! Bagaiman jika kau menggunakan pedang berlianmu.'

'whaaa… kau mengagetkanku, Kurama-nee. Usulmu boleh juga, tapi sama saja. Ia akan pertahanannya terlalu kuat. Bijudama saja hanya sedikit melukainya.' Ujar Naruto.

'kau aliri chakra angin yang banyak dan memadatkannya. Petir itu kalah denga angin. Dan kau harus menyerang luka yang ada ditubuhnya. Kau manfaatkan bekas luka yang tak bisa terhapus itu.' ucap Kurama lagi.

' benar juga. terima kasih, Kurama-nee.' Seru Naruto.

' sama-sama.'

Tiba-tiba saja Raikage sudah ada didepan Nartuo. Ia hendak melayangkan tusukkannya pada Naruto.

"Yoton : Gomu dama!" seketika bola karet mengelilingi tubuh Naruto lalu tertutup. Raikage langsung mengubah tusukkannya menjadi pukulan. Dan pukulan tersebut telak terkena Naruto yang ada didalam bola karet tersebut. Dalam pikiran Raikage. Karena sesungguhnya Naruto sedang bertapa mengumpulkan energi alam. Saat ini Naruto tak menggunakan Kyuubi mode karena ia belum menguasai tehnik menggunakan kyuubi mode bersamaan dengan sennin mode.

' Paman Karet hebat! Padahal ia tak mempunyai doujutsu, tapi ia mampu bereaksi cepat dengan kecepatan Raikage.' Pikir Naruto. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian membuka kelopak matanya. Terlihat iris berwarna emas dengan pupil horizontal dan corak lain pada sennin mode Naruto. ( bayangkan aja seperti sennin mode hashirama tapi ditambah dengan yang saya kasih tahu diatas dan juga lambang uzumaki didahinya.) bertepatan dengan selesainya raikage dengan bola kosong yang ia pukul brutal dan diakhiri dengan Jigokuzuki : Sanbon Nukite dan membuat bola tersebut terbelah. Raikage kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakang. Ia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya datar. Kemudian ia melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia merapal segel.

" Shoton : Daiyamondo no Ken!" serunya. Kemudian terbentuk pedang Kristal. Erghhh berlian di tangan kirinya. Kemudian Naruto merapal segel dengan satu tangan. Hal itu membuat yang melihatnya kaget. Setelah selesai, Naruto berucap.

" Fuuton : Kaze no Kaba!" pedang berlian yang ada di tangan kirinya mulai diselimuti chakra angin. Setelah itu Naruto juga melesat ke arah Raikage dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan Raikage. Jarak mereka semakin terpotong. Mereka masih melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat.

Disaat-saat penentuan, tiba-tiba Naruto berbalik menghadap keatas dan menghindar dari serangan Jari Raikage. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pedangnya ke luka yang ada di dada kanan Raikage. Dan

BLEESSSHH

Pedang tersebut menembus luka tersebut dan membuat Raikage beregenerasi agak lama. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, tim penyegel mulai menyegel Raikage dengan perban dan kertas segel yang sudah terpasang. Dan tuntas sudah perlawanan Raikage.

Di tempat Gaara dan Oonoki

" Kazekage-sama!" panggil Mizukage. Gaara yang merasa dipanggil menatap mata Mizukage yang sebentar lagi tersegel.

" kau memang sang 'telur emas' " ucap Mizukage yang mengagetkan Gaara. Namun tak tampak. Sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya dengan pasir Gaara, Mizukage bergumam.

" kharisma orang yang tak beralis. Hei, aku juga tak punya alis? Hah~ sudahlah…. Aku senang bertarung denganmu, Kazekage." Dan Mizukage tertutup sepenuhnya oleh pasir Gaara dan disegel. Sorak sorai kemenangan kemudian menggema di tempat Gaara dan Temari.

Di suatu hutan

" Itachi, kita akan mengalami sedikit masalah. Kau bersiaplah! Karena lawan kita bukanlah orang sembarangan." Ucap seorang pria berambut merah jabrik aka. Fujin.

" hn." Jawab Itachi. Kemudian Itachi dan Fujin kembali melompat-lompat.

TBC

Pertanyaan untuk chapter ini.

Kenapa Naruto bisa menggunakan Bijudama?

Apa yang akan menghadang perjalanan Fujin dan Itachi?

Oke. See you. Maaf kalau banyak typo.

Sekian.

Review please!


End file.
